A new song
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: It has been five years since Edward left. Bella is changed and becomes famous. She has a coven. What happens one night when shes preforming and she runs into The Cullens. And Edward's new girlfriend.
1. First time in five years

When Edward leaves, Angela and Jessica encourage Bella to sign up for a contest and she one and she becomes famous what happens when Edward comes back

I don't own characters from Twilight or music.

The name Delilah in this story goes out to DelilahTCullen!

BPOV.

I ran out on stage. I am glad Angela and Jessica convinced me to try karaoke way back when. I will explain.

Flashback.

I was being dragged to a club by Angela and Jessica. I got on stage and I sang away my pain. There was a music producer there and he hired me. A few years later I was found by Victoria and she changed me. I am not a vampire. I can change the appearance of things. So when I don't age I can make myself look older for my career. I am a famous rock singer. My band is called Final Strike. It has Derek, the drums, Joey, the bass, Delilah, the keyboard. They are all vampires and they are my coven. Strike is our last name. My brothers are very protective of me. I can't blame them. I deal with the pain Edward caused by singing. I have a few happy songs I guess. I am on stage right now about to perform.

End of Flashback.

"You all ready for this?" I asked into the microphone. The crowd roared with anticipation. I laughed and put my pick to my blue electric guitar. I started to tap my foot with the beat then I started to sing to the melody.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

I played the notes out on the guitar. I looked out into the lights above the crowd.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

My mind kept running back to Edward.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

I wrote this song one day after I came home from work. It was on Edward's birthday that I wrote this.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

I took a deep breath and continued to sing.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Edward wasn't there. I needed him. But he wasn't there.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

I let the notes string out on my guitar.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeahhh_

Forever was right. If I ever saw Edward again I don't think I could trust him,

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

I couldn't breathe without him.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

I let the last notes and lyrics string out. The crowd went wild. "Thank you so much." I said into the microphone. "Any requests?" I asked. I saw a dainty white hand go up and then I saw spiky black hair. It couldn't be. "Yes, with the spiky black hair and the Gucci purse."

"Concrete Angel." The girl yelled over the noise. I recognized that voice. It was Alice cullen. I looked around her and the whole Cullen family was there. Including Edward. I swallowed.

"Concrete Angel it is." I said to the crowd. I put my guitar pick back on and started to play and sing.

_She walks to school with the lunch that she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
she hides the bruises with the linen and lace oh._

I wrote this song when I went into the hospital for nearly getting abused and raped by four men outside a bar. I am alright now. I guess that's what you can call it.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

I was never the innocent Bella again. I swear a lot more now, I am not as sweet and caring but I still am.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

I looked directly at Alice the whole song.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

I put a lot of emotion behind the lyrics.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

I let the note ring out on the guitar.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Yes. The world forgot my broken heart.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

I looked at Esme and she would be crying if she could. I looked next to Edward and there sat a girl. A girl who looked very similar to me. Except that I had red streaks in my hair now. I gasped as Edward kissed her. "As you know, I wrote that song after I was brutally raped and abused." I said to the crowd. The crowd awed me. "No need. I am all better." I laughed. "Thank you for you time. I hoped you enjoyed yourselves." I said. I walked backstage with my band.

"Great show guys." Derek high fived me. I laughed.

"Did you see them?" Joey asked. I nodded. We walked further backstage. I turned the corner and saw the Cullen family standing in front of me after 5 years.

**Songs used.**

**When your gone- Avril Lavinge**

**Concrete Angel- Martina McBride.**


	2. It's over

BPOV

BPOV.

_I turned the corner and saw the Cullen family standing in front of me after 5 years._

I froze in my place. I gasped at them. I moved behind Derek a little. Well maybe I like him a little more than a brother but not a lot. "Bella?" Alice questioned. I moved out from behind Derek.

"Alice?" I questioned back.

"I am confused, are you veggie?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Why are your eyes emerald green then?"

"I can change my appearance. They come with my power." I said. Alice suddenly lunged at me and engulfed me into a bone crushing hug. After the intial shock wore off I hugged her back.

"I missed you so much. I wanted to visit but he wouldn't let me. He said it would be better if it was a clean break. I am so sorry about the raped thing." Alice said while hugging me.

"I've missed you too Alice. It's ok." I said. Alice pulled away and Emmett and I eyed each other. I couldn't take it. I ran to him and gave him a hug. Emmett lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

"I missed you so much big bear." I said to Emmett.

"I missed you too little bear. I am sorry also that we weren't aloud to visit." Emmett said after he put me down. I gave Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle hugs. I came to a stop in front of Rosalie. I wasn't going to hug her. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me.

"I am so sorry for being so hateful to you Bella. I was jealous; you had the thing I wanted. Humanity." Rosalie said.

"It's ok Rosalie." I said as we pulled apart. I looked at Edward. "Edward." I swallowed hard. I backed away and hid in Derek's side. I was the oldest of the coven at 21 years in humanity and 23 in vampire.

"Bella." Edward acknowledged me. "This is my girlfriend Erica." Edward said.

"Hello Erica. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise Bella." Erica said. What? I mean I hold nothing against her. I just met her. I might be a bit jealous; but it's something I have to get over.

"You have a wonderful voice Bella." Esme complimented me.

"Thank you. Oh I am being rude. This is my coven. This is Derek, Joey, and Delilah." I directed my hand at each of them as I spoke. "They already know all about you." I paused. "If you want I can give you some backstage passes for tomorrow night's show." I said while pulling 8 passes out and handing them to Carlisle.

"Thank you Bella. So where do you live?" Carlisle asked.

"We live around this area." I said. I leaned further into Derek's side.

"Well we better go home and practice." Delilah said. Delilah to the rescue!. I shot her a thankful look.

"Bella, you just have to come over. Please will you? Please?" Alice used the evil puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"A few hours shouldn't hurt." I shrugged. I kissed Derek, Joey, and Delilah on the cheek. "I'm driving my car." I said.

"What kind of car is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Keating SKR." I said. Rosalie's eyes got wide. I laughed. "No you can't drive my baby." **(Pic on Pro)**

"Aww." Rosalie whined.

"No Rose. Who is riding with me?" I asked. Rosalie's hand shot up along with Emmett's, Alice's, and Jasper's. Edward was going to raise his hand but he didn't. He looked as if he really wanted to. I walked outside and a bunch of paparazzi attacked. I swerved through them like a pro. Rosalie got up front with me while Alice, Jasper, and Emmett in the back. I turned the car on and sped out slowly for the cameras. Then once I left them behind I hit 290 mph. Rosalie clutched the seat. "Be careful that's leather." I chided. Rosalie laughed and removed her hands. "How do you get to your house?" I asked.

"Make a left here then a right at the light then another left." Alice said. I drove the way she told me and I pulled up an ivory colored house.

"Nice." I said. I got out and the others followed. Alice unlocked the door and I stepped inside. The house was just like the old house. I sighed. "Some things never change." I said looking at a picture of Alice, Edward, and I at the mall one time.

"Not at all. Do you know why Edward left?" Alice said.

"Because he doesn't love me. Alice I am in no mood to talk about this right now. Sorry." I said. Alice nodded. The others pulled up. "Alice could I use your shower and borrow some clothes please?" I asked. Alice nodded and showed me to her bathroom. She gave me a red cami and black sweats to wear and she directed me to the bathroom. I got in the shower.

EPOV.

Bella has an amazing voice. I can't believe she's a vampire. I guess my leaving did no good for her after all. I don't love Erica. I never have. I only am dating her because she reminds me of Bella. I wish I could hold Bella in my arms again. I sat on the couch and Erica sat on my lap. I heard Bella was in the shower. "So-" Emmett started but I shushed him.

"Listen." I whispered. The room got quiet and you could hear Bella's beautiful voice.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Was Bella singing country? I skimmed my family's thoughts.

_That song is probably about Edward- Alice._

_I feel major hurt coming off Bella but also anger- Jasper._

_Haha! Eddie! That is so about you- Emmett_

_Emmett probably just thought something to make Edward mad. Bella's voice is beautiful- Rosalie_

_That's about Edward- Esme_

_She puts so much emotion in her voice- Carlisle_

_Ugh that tramp. Always trying to steal the attention- Eric_ I growled silently and went back to listening to my Bella.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

And he don't know...

I wonder when she wrote this or if she wrote this?

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Please be about another guy! Wait no! Did she date someone? Wait I have Erica? Maybe it is about me? But I left her.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know..._

Ha-ha! White trash version. Wait I am white. I need to stop hearing myself think!

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Her voice is beautiful.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

I heard the water turn off and Bella stepped out. "Wow." Emmett said.

"Her voice is amazing." Esme said.

"It is." I agreed but Erica slapped my face. I touched my face were she slapped me. It stung.

"Why you little whore lover." Erica spat.

"I just said I liked her voice." I said.

"Yeah and you have no room to talk about whores Erica. We know you try to force yourself on Edward." Rosalie snapped at Erica. Erica shut up. Bella came down the stairs in a red tank top and black sweats.

"Thanks for letting put on some clothes Alice." Bella said.

"No problem Bella. So what have you done for the past five years?" Alice asked.

"Yeah how were you changed?" Jasper asked.

"Oh. I was changed by Victoria. She was tracking me and she cornered me at a local bar that I sung at. She wasn't there when I awoke" Bella said.

"How did you meet your coven?" Jasper asked.

"I was performing once after I was changed at a club called Hypnotic and I met them inside. I needed a band so I offered them a gig and they accepted." Bella said.

"So, what inspires you to write the types of songs you do?" Erica asked snobbishly.

"The pain and hurt from when Edward left me." Bella said while looking at her hands.

_Major pain coming off her right now- Jasper. _

"Oh." Erica said.

"How did you get discovered?" Alice asked.

"Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley convinced me in my soulless months to sing karoke and a music producer was there and he hired me." Bella said.

"What soulless months?" Erica asked, hitting a nerve.

"Well for four months after Edward left me; I did not eat, talk unless directly spoken too, have a life. I hardly slept because I had nightmares and I would wake up screaming. I was anorexic. I weighed 85 pounds for a few months till I started singing and stuff." Bella said through clenched teeth.

"Oh so it must hurt you to see him happier than he was with you." Erica said.

"Erica stop being a bitch to my daughter." Carlisle snapped at Erica. I was even taken aback by Carlisle. _Erica is getting on my last nerve. She hit one with that last comment. Sorry son- Carlisle._

"Sorry Carlisle. Not sorry Bella." Erica said.

"I understand." Bella said. I was taken aback again. I cocked an eyebrow at Bella. "Hey, not everyone can be famous so they hit nerves. I get this with paparazzi so I am used to keeping my cool." Bella smirked. I was dazed for a moment.

"Bella, Rose, let's go upstairs for girl talk." Alice said. Bella, Rose, Erica, and Alice walked to the stairs. Erica followed them. Alice and Rosalie kept going up but they stopped when Bella turned around to look at Erica.

"She did say 'girl talk' so you know Erica. That means 'girls' not transvestites." Bella said then she ran upstairs with Alice and Rosalie. Erica was shocked.

"Dude, Erica, you just got owned!" Emmett boomed. Erica turned to face us.

"Your just going to let her get away with that!?" Erica shrieked.

"Well she was telling the truth." Jasper laughed. Esme and Carlisle busted out laughing. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Ugh! I hate you Jasper!" Erica shrieked and ran into the kitchen. I laughed with silent laughter. Oh Bella, things never get old.

BPOV upstairs.

Alice, Rosalie, and I sat on Alice's bed in a fit of giggles. "Bella, I didn't even see you decide to do that!" Alice giggled. I shrugged my shoulder. I heard Emmett boom something like 'Dude, Erica, you just got owned!'

"Nice one Bella." Rosalie bumped fists with me. I laughed.

"So since Erica already asked you. Do you still love Edward?" Alice asked.

"Not now Alice." I said. Alice sighed and gave up. We spent the night talking and doing hair and makeup. Soon as I knew it was 5:00 pm. "I have to go Alice. I have to get ready. The show's at 8." I said and I rushed out the door. I got in my car and I as was backing out I saw Erica and Edward making out on the porch. I felt a pang of jealously. I sped to my house. Delilah bombarded me with questions.

"So, how was it?" Delilah asked.

"Alright. I used my transvestite joke." I laughed.

"On who?"

"Edward's girlfriend." I high fived De. I took another shower and pulled on my black short shorts, my blood red tube top, and black stilettos. I put in rose earrings. I curled my hair into spirals. I grabbed my black bag and raced out the door behind Delilah and in front of Derek.

"Ready Bells?" Derek asked while checking me out.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled. I hopped in the car and sped to the concert hall. The red lights made everything tinted. Final Strike posters were everywhere. We walked backstage and the Cullen's were all standing there. "Hey guys." I waved to them as I got my red electric beast guitar set up. Derek set up his black drums while Joey got his black beast bass set up and De the keyboard. I heard the announcer. I handed my purse to our back stage body guard.

"Are you ready for FIANL STRIKE!?" The announcer yelled. The fans went wild. "Here you go with the beautiful Bells!" The curtain went up and the crowd wend wilder. I walked up to the microphone.

"You ready?" I asked. I heard many screams. I laughed and started to play.

_War is overdue  
The time has come for you  
To shoot your leaders down  
Join forces underground_

I hit the notes loudly.

_Lose control  
With increasing pace  
Warped and bewitched  
Intend to erase  
Whatever they say  
These people out torn  
A wild and bereft  
Assassin is born (yeah)_

Aim, shoot, kill your leaders,  
Aim, shoot, kill...

Oppose and disagree  
Destroy Demonocracy

I did my guitar solo.

_Lose control  
With increasing pace  
Warped and bewitched  
Intend to erase  
Whatever they say  
These people out torn  
A wild and bereft  
Assassin is born (yeah)_

_Aim, Shoot, Kill..._

I hit every note perfectly. "Let's mellow out a bit." I said into the microphone. I looked into the crowd and Edward was sitting alone in the front row. "This song was inspired by someone I loved." I used past tense. I started to play.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

I hit the notes in perfect unison with the bass.

_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK_

I shook my hair around. I heard some catcalls and wolf whistles.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

I looked Edward directly in the eye.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_

Edward started to shift in his seat but didn't break my eye contact.

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

I hit the guitar notes loudly.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

I glared at Edward then I looked out into the rest of the crowd.

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never_

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

I looked directly at Edward again.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

Never again

I sang clearly. "Now I'll take requests." Edward got up and came backstage. A man in a white leather jacket raised his hand." You!" I called over to the man.

"My immortal!" The man shouted. I nodded and started to play the soft notes.

EPOV.

Bella's song cut me deep. I went and stood with my family. Bella started to play a song called 'My Immortal.'. I listened closely.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

It's probably another song about me. I sighed. Alice leaned onto my shoulder.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I bit my lip as did Alice. _The emotion behind this is so strong- Jasper._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I listened to her beautiful voice sing with so much pain. I looked at her and she slowly slid down to the stage floor. Derek stopped playing and rushed over to her.

BPOV.

The pain was too much. I slowly slid to the floor. I felt venom tears flowing freely out of my eyes. I heard the gasps of many fans. Derek was at my side. I lifted up the microphone. "I am sorry about that. It just hit me deep. I'll continue." I smiled at the audience and I slowly stood up and started to play from where I was at.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

The song felt like it was cutting at my non beating heart.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I felt tears trickle down my face but I pushed myself to sing.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I looked over and Alice was crying venom also.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I finished the song and the crowd went crazy. "Thank you. You've all been awesome. I love you all. But I do have on of my old friends I liked you all to meet. Alice come on out!" I yelled over to Alice. Alice looked shocked but she came running out. The crowd cheered. "This is my friend Alice." I said. "Thanks." I whispered. "Thank you and goodnight." I said then I walked off stage. Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him.

"You did a good job Bella." Derek said. Edward came over to us.

"Bella, could I talk to you?" I shrugged and followed Edward to the corner.

"Yes Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, I am sorry for leaving. I lied to you. All of it was lies. I did that so you could live a normal human life. I did it to protect you. I am so sorry. I still love you, I never have stopped loving you." Edward said.

"Edward, I love you with my whole heart but I don't know if I can trust you again." I said softly.

"Bella I promise you I will never ever leave you again." Edward said sincerely.

"What about Erica?" I asked.

"I'll break up with her. I only dated her because she looked like you." Edward said. Erica came walking up to us. Edward turned to her. "Erica, it's over." Edward said then he took my hand and we walked away; just like that.


	3. Cheaters and car crashes

BPOV

MISTAKE!! In chapter one in the flashback I meant she is a vampire!

BPOV.

It felt so good to have Edward back in my life. I was setting up for the next show and Edward was in the audience; sitting next to a strange vampire. I didn't pay any mind to it. I walked out on stage. "You all ready!" I yelled into the microphone. The crowd roared. "Tonight might be mellow!" I said then I started the lyrics and notes of the song.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

I looked at Edward and the Cullens.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
You know it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

I hit the notes softly

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

I looked out into the crowd

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you_

I did tell him.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
You know it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you._

I sang softly but loudly.

_If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but._

For five years we missed out on each other.

_It's not all the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder_

Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

Realize, realize  
Realize, realize

I ended the song and looked at Edward. Oh my Carlisle! He was tongue wrestling with that blonde next to him. I growled and all of the Cullen's looked at Edward. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I screamed into the microphone but Edward didn't look up. "It's over! Forever." I said. I started a new song.

_Once  
Doesn't mean anything to me  
Come  
Show me the meaning of complete  
Where  
Did our love go wrong  
Once we were so strong  
How can I go on?_

_When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me  
the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that  
you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one_

Why  
Can't I just leave it all behind  
I  
Felt passion so bright  
that I was blind  
Then  
Something made me weak  
_ Find more Lyrics at __/8LV__  
Talking in my sleep  
Baby, I'm in so deep and  
you know I believed_

When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me  
the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that  
you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one

Your lips  
Your face  
Something that time just can't erase  
Find my heart  
Could break  
All over again

When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me  
the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that  
you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one

_I sang and played fiercely. I then started a new song to keep the pain in my chest concealed._

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This turns up  
It's not sustainable

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, but I can't show  
For the last time you had me in bits  
Now Shut up and let me go!  
For fear of living in regret  
I changed this one when we first met

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I was something unignorable.

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

Oh love, hold this.  
Hey

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

I took my pain out in the songs. "I hate you Edward." I said into the microphone then I ran off stage. I didn't wait for my brothers or sisters. I ran to my car and sped off. I drove straight to the forests around the concert hall. I skidded to a stop and hopped out. I punched a tree and it went to splinters from the impact. I did that to 7 more trees when I smelled it. ; Werewolf. I got a mischievous smile on my face and I followed the scent.

EPOV

I can't believe I kissed that vampire! I didn't know she had persuasion. I hurt Bella so badly. Alice pulled me off the vampire. "WHAT THE HELL EDWARD! DO YOU KNOW WHERE BELLA IS? " Alice screamed in my face. I shook my head.

"SHE IS FIGHTING 6 WOLVES AT ONCE ALL ALONE!" Alice screamed.

"So." I said. The vampire was using her power on me again. I tried to resist.

"YOU'RE DISPICABLE EDWARD!" Alice screamed then she left the concert hall. I cared so much that Bella is fighting but the control of persuasion had too strong of a hold on me. The vampire was leading me to a bedroom in the concert hall. I had to fight this. It was as if she had a rope and was pulling me towards her and I couldn't break away from it. The hold was a thousand times stronger than anything I have ever felt; the rage from James. The pain from leaving. Bella's love. I tried my hardest to break away but she tightened the persuasion level on me and I followed her into the bedroom. I did not like were this was going.

BPOV

I tossed the last of the wolves into the fire I started. I smiled at my work and I ran back to my car without a scratch. I smelled Alice in the distance and I sped off. I drove at 300 mph. I traveled down a dirt road. I saw a big house in front of me and I hit the breaks but they didn't stop. I crashed right through the house. I smelled vampires. "Shit." I swore and I climbed out of the metal mayhem. I heard a chuckled behind me and I spun around and looked face to face with a man with black hair and ruby red eyes. He had defined abs and biceps but he wasn't Emmett sized. He had on black skinny jeans and a red skin tight shirt." Sorry for ruining your home." I said softly. The man chuckled again.

"It's fine. Regan does it all the time. I am Easton Jones; I live with my coven of 11. Who are you? You look familiar." Easton said politely.

"I am Isabella Strike." I said. "I live with my band." I shrugged sheepishly.

"Bella Strike from Final Strike?" Easton asked. I nodded and he smiled. "I love your lyrics. Who are they about?"

"My ex vampire boyfriend. I dated him when I was human then he left me shattered and no one picked up the pieces so I wrote songs to cope." I smiled at Easton. I looked past the hurt and anger and I felt very little love for Edward.

"Oh." Easton said. I nodded.

"I ran into him for the first time in 5 years and I take him back then at my concert he made out with some random vampire!" I shrieked.

"Wow, harsh much?" Easton asked.

"Very. So where is your coven?" I asked. "I'll pay for the house by the way."

"No need. Come on, I'll introduce you to my coven." Easton said while walking inside the hole in the house. I followed him. The inside of the house was torn up but still nice. "Everyone; we have a guest." Easton said. Then ten more vampires raced downstairs. "This is Bella Strike." Easton said. "Bella, this is our leader Kyle, his wife, Martha, and then the 'children." Easton used quotation marks. "This is Bree, her mate Max, and then this is Heather and her mate Reagan. This is Jen and her mate Boston. Then this is Lisa and her mate Henry. Then me! I am alone." Easton said while dramatically putting an arm over his forehead. I giggled.

"Hello." I greeted them all. I took in there appearance. They all were really different in the stereotype way. Kyle and Martha were dressed casually. Kyle had black hair, high cheek bones, a slender nose, and abs and blood red eyes. He looked to be about 29. Martha had dirty blonde hair, a wide jaw, a slender nose, and blood red eyes. She looked about 25. They would be considered normal. Heather had dark brown hair with blonde streaks, full pouty lips, and narrow red eyes. She would be considered a skank or something but I'm not one to judge. Regan had dark brown pulled back hair, thin lips, and blood red eyes. He had muscles like a football player but the tye die shirt canceled that out. He would belong in the weirdo category. Jen had long straight blonde hair, thin eyebrows, wide cheeks, and blood red eyes. She would be in the cool group probably. Boston had dark brown hair with a reddish tint, strong set face and blood red eyes. He would be put in the skater group. Lisa had black hair, slender nose and a defined chin. She had blood red eyes. She would be put in a metelhead group. Henry had blonde spiky hair, pouty lips, and blood red eyes. He would be put in a popular group probably like Mike Newton. Max had dark brown spiky hair, wide jaw and blood red eyes. Would be in a jock group. Then Bree, she had white blonde hair, big full pouty lips, wide eyes and blood red eyes. She would be in a preppy group. This coven is all different. Easton would be in a punk group.

"Hello Bella!" Bree exclaimed and kissed my cheek like Alice had done on the day I met her.

"What brings you here?" Max asked.

"Well I thought I would just go crash into some random houses and kill people." I said biting back a laugh. Everyone laughed. "No, why I am really here is because I was apologizing for doing that. I was just so mad and the brakes stopped." I sighed.

"Why were you mad?" Martha asked.

"Well, it's a long story." I sighed again.

"We have eternity to listen." Martha said. I nodded.

"As you know my songs are painful. I wrote them like that because my vampire boyfriend left me five years ago. I went to singing for my refuge. Then he comes back after five years and I take him back. Then tonight at my show he was making out with a random vampire." I said. Every looked understanding. We spent the rest of the night in the little house talking. I found out a lot about them. We got closer I guess. I learned that Lisa has telepathy; Max has visions of the decision before it's made and after it, Bree can make sea sirens, Martha can levitate, Regan has telekinesis, and Easton can make force fields and send electric shocks into the minds of people. I didn't want to go back to Edward or The Cullens. I feel no love for Edward. I mean he can be in my life or out. He can't have it both ways. I made up his mind for him. "What about your diet?" I asked. I didn't really care for animals.

"We only kill pedophiles, rapist, murders and bad people." Kyle said. I nodded.

"I am willing to join you and your coven and diet." I said softly. I heard Bree and Regan high five.

"We'd be pleased to have you Bella." Martha smiled. "We need to move, people will be suspicious of the house. Bella, we can shop for you there." Martha said. "Kids, get your stuff you want." Everyone flew around the house. My cell phone went off and the ring tone started to play.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"_

I knew it was Derek. I picked up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bells!" Derek cried. "When are you coming home?"

"That's the thing. I'm not coming home. I'm leaving. Tell Delilah I am sorry. You're a good brother. Bye Derek. We'll meet again bro. I love you." I said and I hung up. I shook with a dry sob that racked it's way through me.

"You have a beautiful voice." Easton said from behind me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I whispered. Easton smiled a gorgeous smile at me. I forgot to breathe. "Breathe Bella." Easton chuckled. He said the phrase Edward said so many times before. I let my breath out.

"You're dazzling." I said without thinking. I slapped my forehead with my hand. "Why'd I have to say that? It was so stupid." I mumbled to myself. I felt arms grasping my shoulders. Easton turned me to look at him.

"Bella, don't be sorry. You're dazzling my very presence." Easton smiled at me.

"Where are we moving?" I asked.

"Fox Valley, Oregon." Easton said, releasing my shoulders.

"Interesting." I said. Easton chuckled.

"Yeah if you think the living hell is an interesting place then call it that." Easton said. I laughed.

"No, hell is the Volturi." I said. I have heard about them from Edward.

"You met them?" Easton raised his brows. I shook my head.

"Just heard about them." I said. Soon everyone was in a van and off towards Oregon. Goodbye Forks, Goodbye Strikes, Goodbye Edward.


	4. Think before you cheat

We were about to pass the Cullen's house on the way leaving Forks

We were about to pass the Cullen's house on the way leaving Forks. "Stop!" I shouted. Kyle stopped the van.

"What is it Bella?" Martha asked.

"Can I get a little revenge before we leave?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, I only need Easton." I said. I got out of the van and Easton followed me. "Block your mind completely. Don't make a decision or things." I whispered and Easton nodded. We ran silently up to the Cullen household. I took out my key to my Keating and walked up to the Volvo. I was playing my song; 'Before he cheats.' In my head. I smiled at Easton then I drug my key down the side of his stupid, shiny, Volvo. I did many patterns on each side of his Volvo. I unhitched the door and carved B-E-L-L-A into each of his seats. I kicked each headlight out and I wrote on the hood; Never again. I put on lipstick and I kissed the hood were I wrote on. I also singed my name. I smiled at Easton and we ran back to the van. "Go." I said once we were seated in the back. Kyle nodded and drove off.

"Nice job Bella." Max said. I laughed. The reaction would be funny.

APOV.

I tapped my manicured nails nervously on the steering wheel. I was speeding back to the concert hall. How could Edward be so stupid! It hurt Bella so much! My eyes suddenly glazed over and I went into a vision.

_Vision._

_Edward is walking up the driveway with a sad look on his face. The Volvo is keyed and Bella was there. Edward screams._

_End of Vision. _

Good! That bastard of a brother deserves to lose his Volvo! I parked in the concert hall and I ran inside. I kicked down the door and saw a hideous site. Edward was banging the blonde persuasion girl and he was enjoying it! "EDWARD!!" I screamed at the top of my little lungs. Edward jumped out of her. "You are the worst person you know that right." I hissed at him. "Get dressed you whore." Edward pulled on his clothes and I dragged him against the strong persuasion waves. I ran him outside and to my Porches. I sped out of the concert hall.

"Alice I am-." Edward started.

"Save it." I hissed. _Edward, you'll be lucky if Emmett or Esme lets you live. _I thought to him. Edward nodded. I pulled up at the house and saw the Volvo was destroyed. I smirked.

EPOV.

I am disgusted with myself. How could I lose my virtue to some random person? I hate myself! Alice pulled up to the house and she smirked. Her mind was blocked. I shrugged it off and got out. I walked up to the porch. I looked back at the Volvo. "OH MY CARLISLE!" I screamed. I ran to my Volvo. I noticed everyone came out. The sides were keyed with devil faces and flowers. Who could have done this! The headlights were all busted out. I opened the door and carved into my seats was; B-E-L-L-A. She did this. I looked at the hood and it said; Never again-Bella. There was a lipstick smudge. I sunk to the ground. I felt something big and brawny tackled me.

"How could you be so stupid Edward?" Emmett hissed. "You just broke her heart again the day after she takes you back." I felt myself be put into a headlock by Rosalie. I didn't fight back.

"Damn you Edward." Rosalie seethed. "I lost my sister thanks to you." Alice came up to me and smirked.

"Your lucky I am not feeling violent." Alice said and walked away. Carlisle and Esme came up to me.

"Edward you're a fool. Alice fought the persuasion hold that vampire had. But yet you couldn't. I am disappointed in you. We are still a family no matter what." Carlisle said.

"Yes. Family is all we have." Esme said. Everyone dropped me and went inside. I followed slowly and walked to my room. I flopped on the bed and waited for death to find me.

BPOV.

We had just pulled into the driveway of our new house. The house was gorgeous. It was a light brown beige color. It was large. **(Pic on Profile.) **We all got out of the car. "Who has the key?" I asked. Kyle tossed all of us keys. "Hey Easton, wanna come with me to buy a car?" I asked.

"Yea! I need a new Corvette anyway." Easton said. I laughed and took the car keys from Kyle. I got in the driver seat and sped out of the driveway. "We'll call when you need to pick up the ole ass van!" Easton yelled out the window. I laughed. I pulled into the car lot and Easton and I went our separate ways looking for cars. I passed a car and I stopped. It was going to be mine. It was a 2005 Bugatti Veyron 16.4.

"Easton!" I yelled. Easton was at my side. "Found my car." I smiled at him.

"So did I." Easton smiled back. I raised an eyebrow at him and he pointed to a red 2004 Saleen S7.

"I thought you wanted a Corvette?" I teased.

"I did. But hey, my car is awesome. By the way, your car cost over a million." Easton smiled.

"Rockstar. Remember?" I laughed. We had just paid for the cars when the sales men came over to us. "Hey, can you drive the van back? Follow us." I said. The salesmen nodded. I tossed him the keys and got in my new Bugatti. I sped out of the lot with Easton right behind me and the salesmen behind him. I pulled into the driveway and honked the horn. Easton's family came running outside.

"Whoa!" Regan yelled at out cars. I laughed as I got out of the car. After the outburst we all were seated around the living room.

"So Bella, are you going to continue your singing?" Kyle asked. I nodded.

"You could be the band." I smiled. Everyone was cheering. This new coven will not be bad at all.


	5. Fifty years later

It has been fifty years since I had last seen any of the Cullens

**(Bitchy pose credit goes to DxElle! The whole pose credit goes to DxElle! Thanks girl!)**

It has been fifty years since I had last seen any of the Cullens. My anger for him has grown. I do not love him at all. I had joined Easton's coven officially. We married about 3 years after I left Edward. I really love Easton. His family and I are close. The family is weird but I love them. I continued with my singing. I had to forge Bella Strike's death. I made myself her cousin that took over her band. I had to forge a name also. My new name is 'Sadie **(pronounced sade ie) **'. Sadie Jones. It was only my stage name. We start school at Oklahoma High tomorrow, well technically today since it is 3 am. I ran my hand through my black hair. I died it a while ago. Easton loves it but he loves me more. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It was Martha. "Hello Mom." I laughed.

"Hello Bella. Regan is looking for you." Martha said. I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the chair in Easton and I's room.

"What Regan?" I asked once I made my way into the hallway. I was suddenly sent flying over the railing with a crowbar following me. I swiftly moved my body upwards and I landed with a loud thud.

"Crowbar tag!" Regan yelled. I rolled my eyes at the 15 year old.

"DAMN YOU REGAN!" I screamed and I grabbed the crowbar and ran up the stairs. The rules of crowbar tag were the same as the rules to chainsaw tag, and lava rock tag. Whoever gets the crowbar has to get rid of it before 30 minutes or they have it during the next game.

"30 minute time weave!" Regan yelled. I rolled my eyes again. The house was deadly silent. Nobody dared to move or breathe. I placed my steps carefully. I saw a flash dark brown hair and blonde highlights. I threw the crowbar at Heather and I heard an;

"OW!" Heather yelled. I laughed and ran to hid. I hid in the pantry with no food. I looked at my cell phone. It has been thirty minutes.

"TIME!" I yelled. Everyone ran to the living room.

"Well that killed a whole hour." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Two hours till school." Bree clapped her hands. I threw a pillow at her.

"Seriously Bree, you're such a big prep." I made a gagging noise. Bree gave me the bird which I returned.

"Kids, seriously." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What's the story this year?" Jen asked.

"Well let's see. Bree, Heather, Lisa, Jen, Bella are sisters that Martha and Kyle adopted from a drug dealing rapist family and then they adopted Regan, Max, Boston, Henry, and myself were adopted because each of our parents died in a pile up crash on the freeway 8 years ago." Easton said.

"Hey! Why do we get the drug rapist addicts this time?" Heather yelled.

"Because you were raped." Easton retorted.

"By who?" Heather asked.

"By Regan's tiny friend." Easton smiled. Heather tackled him. I pulled her off him.

"And Regan, Lisa, Jen, and Henry are sophomores right? While Heather, Bree, Max, Boston, Easton, and I are juniors?" I asked. Everyone nodded. We all went separate ways. Regan, Lisa, Jen, and Henry are 15. Heather, Bree, Max, Boston are 17. Easton is 18. I am the oldest of the kids. I am 21 but can pass for 17. I smiled as Easton wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello my Bella." Easton smiled at me.

"Hey." I said softly. We were punks, and goof balls at times but we do have a lot of sweet moments. "Excited for school?" I asked.

"Yes because I get to show off my gorgeous wife." Easton smiled. I giggled and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"I wonder what will happen." I mused.

"What do you mean? If we'll like kill anyone?" Easton smirked. I slapped his shoulder.

"No, I meant I wonder if there will be other vampires or something." I said.

"I dunno." Easton shrugged. "We should get ready. We do have to be there in an hour." Easton smiled. An hour had passed already? Wow! I smiled back at him and ran to the closet. I pulled on my black skinny jean, red and black busty corset top, and my 5 inch stilettos with the red bow. I put on my apple necklace. I curled my hair into spirals. It framed my face. I walked back out of the closet and found my gorgeous husband well gorgeous. He had on black skinny jeans and a skin clinging red shirt. Easton growled when he saw me and I laughed. I walked out of our room.

"DAMN Bella!" Regan yelled. I laughed again. I went downstairs and Bree was he usual preppy self. I groaned at what she was wearing. She had on pink satin tie ribbon spaghetti strap with a long white skirt and pink flats. She also had pink sunglasses.

"Seriously Bella? You don't want to scare them off." Bree said.

"I won't. You already do that for all of us." I smirked and left the room. In the living room Lisa, Jen, and Heather waited for everyone. Heather had on short pink and white dress with white heels. It went with her skank group. Jen had on red tube top, green shorts, and green sandals. It went with her cool façade. Lisa had on skull shirt and black skinny jeans. We all fit into our cliques perfectly.

"Let's go!" Lisa yelled. The boys were at our side fast.

"Bye kids. Don't kill anyone. Keep in your contacts." Kyle said. We nodded and got into my Bugatti and Regan's viper. We sped off to school. I pulled in the parking lot. Easton, Bree, Max, Boston, and I got out. Everyone was staring at us.

"What? Ever seen new kids before?" I asked. The kids looked away.

"Nice way to scare everyone." Bree hissed. I laughed. Easton and I had all classes together. We walked to class together. I thought I smelled a vampire but I put that thought in the back of my head. Bree and I had a contest going to see how many people will have asked us out by the end of the day. Easton and I were walking to lunch right now. Easton wrapped his arm around my waist. I breathed in his aroma.

"We have a concert tonight." Easton mused.

"Yeah." I said. We walked to a table with some punk looking people. Our family never sits together. We always sit with our cliques. We sat down and a human fell out of his chair.

"Hi, I am Bert, are you two new hear?" The human asked once he got up.

"Yes we are. I am Bella and this is my boyfriend Easton." The human was shocked by my honey smooth voice.

"Cool. Did you hear that Bella Strike died?" Bert asked. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, she died like 25 or something years ago." Easton didn't hide his eye roll.

"Hey sis!" I heard Regan yell. I got up and walked over to him.

"What?" I asked.

"On Friday I have a challenge and I need you to do it with me." Regan smiled. He told me the challenge and I agreed. I walked back over to Easton.

"Just a dance." I smirked at him. After lunch Easton and I went to class. I lead the way back to the cars. The family followed behind me. Then I saw a face I didn't think I would ever see again. Edward Cullen. I went into the bitchy, sexy, fierce pose. I turned so my right side was facing forward and the wind was blowing my hair forward and my left hand was on my left hip and my left foot was slightly raised and my chest was going out more. I noticed the rest of the Cullens came up behind Edward. My family was tense.

"Bella." Alice was the first to speak. "Is that really you?"

"No shit bitch." I hissed. Everyone was taken aback. I have developed a passion for profanities.

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked.

"Like you don't know." I said.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Edward got down on his knees and begged. No way in hell was I forgiving him. I walked up to him.

"I'd rather eat cow shit. Oh wait! I did! Whenever I would kiss you I would." I spat. "Besides, I am married and I want nothing to do with your family." I showed him my ring. Edward gasped. He stood up and tried to hug me. Easton snarled and pulled me back.

"Bella, I love you. The woman had a persuasion power." Edward said.

"Shut the fuck up Edward! I was there! At your house! I know Alice fought the persuasion! I know you lost your virginity to a stranger! Get this fucker; I don't love you." I snarled at him. I slapped his face and got in my car. My family was hissing at them. I popped my head out the window. "Oh, and just to make you squirm. I don't drink animal." I smiled as I revealed my blood red eyes. All the Cullens gasped. My family and I drove off. Nothing like old friends! Ha ha! Good times.


	6. Fraternizing with the traitors

I clenched the steering wheel tightly between my hands

**PICS ON PROFILE!!**

I clenched the steering wheel tightly between my hands. My knuckles were a sickly pale white. "Bella, calm down." Easton said softly.

"How do I calm down when _they _are back? And at our school." I hissed. I pulled up in the driveway and snatched my keys out of the ignition. I slammed my door and stalked up to the front door. I ripped it off its hinges and walked inside.

"Bella, what happened?" Kyle asked.

"Them." I snarled. Kyle understood. Regan came in the door.

"Uh, we have stalkers." Regan said.

"Take out your contacts and reveal your true selves." I hissed as I pulled my green contacts out. I didn't bother with my power that much. Everyone followed my example and we walked outside with Kyle and Martha in the front.

"Hello, I am Kyle and this is my wife Martha." Kyle said and shook hands with Carlisle. "These are our children. Bree and Max, Heather and Regan, Jen and Boston, Lisa and Henry, then Easton and Sadie." Kyle winked at me over his shoulder. I gave a slight nod as he pointed to each of us.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. These are our kids; Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward." Carlisle said doing the same as Kyle.

"I know who you are." Kyle said calmly. Carlisle nodded.

"Why are you here?" Easton asked furiously. "My wife is pissed and that makes me pissed."

"Well, Alice told us of Bella's last remark and we came to see. We ask if you refrain from hunting in this area." Carlisle said.

"We hunt at clubs and bars in the city." I snapped. "The names Sadie by the way." Ugh! I hate how my name sounds when it comes out of their mouths.

"Bitch." I heard Rosalie mutter.

"What you call my sister." Lisa was in Rosalie's face.

"Nothing." Rosalie said, clearly afraid of Lisa.

"So, your coven is large." Jasper spoke up and changed the subject quickly.

"We are second compared to the Volturi." Max said.

"Ah, we see." Esme said nicely. Edward was looking at me with lust in his eyes. Easton stepped in front of me.

"We do have a show to get ready for so do you mind?" Bree asked.

"We'll see you at the show." Alice smirked and they ran off. I snarled in the direction they ran.

"Let's give them a show then!" Regan yelled. I nodded and ran inside. I ran to my closet and pulled on my red silk one piece top with the circles and my denim short shorts, and my ridiculously tall high heel platform stilettos.(They are about 8 inches). I put on my black guitar necklace and walked back out into the room. I grabbed my black electric guitar and walked downstairs. Everyone was dressed. When it came to concerts we all dressed in similarity. Lisa had on a blue ruched halter top with blue heels. Jen had on a purple tunic mini dress and purple heels. Heather had on a black tunic mini dress with black heels. Bree had on a black and pink pinstripe collar dress and hot pink heels. We were dangerous. I threw my guitar at Easton and he caught it with ease. We hopped in my Bugatti and Regan's viper again and sped off towards the concert hall. We entered backstage and I saw the three people I haven't seen in 50 years. The Strikes. I ran over to them a little faster then a normal human should.

"DEREK! DELILAH! JOEY!" I shrieked as I held them in a vice tight hug.

"Bella! I can't believe it's really you! I've missed you so much!" Delilah squealed. We bounced up and down in a hug.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you lived in Alabama?" I asked once we pulled apart.

"We decided to come to Oklahoma to see you." Joey smiled. I completely forgot about my family for a minute.

"Oh, you guys have to meet my family." I said as I pulled them over to my family. "Everyone, this is my old coven, The Strikes. Joey, Delilah, Derek." I smiled. "The Strikes this is my family. Heather, Regan, Bree, Max, Boston, Jen, Lisa, Henry, and my husband, Easton." I said to Joey, Derek, and Delilah. Everyone talked for five minutes when it was time to go on stage. I walked out with my family behind me. A lot of 'SADIE! SADIE!' could be heard. I smiled and then spoke. "You ready?" I asked. Everyone roared with anticipation. "We'll start out with a favorite tonight!"

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

I sang softly.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

I wrote this song after Jen and I accidentally kissed.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

I did a spin on my ridiculously high heels and kept singing.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

I let the note ring out for a moment before continuing.

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

I flipped my hair around and Jen and Lisa ran there hands down their bodies.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

The crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow. "Thank you!" I yelled. "Now don't forget the after party at Mischa Barton's house tonight after the show!" I said then I started a new song.

_  
Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good  
Picking up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world_

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could you can

I played out the notes on my guitar.

_Into a place, where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too_

Easton and I wrote this when we were playing around. (hint, hint)

_  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon and  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the Afternoon_

Yes nine in the afternoon. Our favorite time of day.

_Your eyes are size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good_

Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?!

The crowd cheered.

_Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean_

Back to the street, back to the place  
Back to the room where it all began  
Hey!  
Back to the room where it all began

I played the notes in unison with the drums.

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do_

Yes, feel good.

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon_

I finished the song and the crowd cheered. "I will take two requests tonight. Anyone got any?" I asked. I saw Emmett shoot his hand up. Then I saw Delilah shoot her hand up. I pointed to Delilah. "What song?" I asked into the microphone.

"Take my breath away!" Delilah yelled. I smiled and tossed Easton the other microphone. He smiled and came up to where I was. The others started to play.

_Bella. __**Easton. **__**Both**_

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say- my love  
Take my breath away, oh baby  
Take my breath away_

I looked directly in his eyes. The brown contacts glowed with love.

_**Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love**_

Easton looked right back at me. He held the microphone with one hand and he cupped my cheek with the other.

_Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones_

Easton smiled at me.

_**Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside**_

I smiled back at Easton. I placed my other hand on his cheek.

_Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say_

We looked deep into each others eyes. It was as if we where searching for each other's soul. I heard Edward growl. I mentally rolled my eyes at him.

_**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**_

I silently thanked God for letting me crash into his house. Easton is perfection.

_**Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid**_

Easton looked at me with so much love in his eyes. I am sure I was returning it. Easton and I both leaned in and our lips met one another. I heard the crowd screaming. I didn't care though. All I care about is Easton. My soft mouth moved with his as if it was one. We pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

_**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**_

We sang the last lyrics breathlessly if possible. I just stood there, lost in his eyes. I was brought out of my trance by cheering. I smiled at Easton as he walked back to his place. "I hope you enjoyed the kiss East." I laughed into the microphone. The crowed laughed also.

"Very much Sadie." Easton smiled at me.

"I said I would take one more requests so who is it?" I asked. Emmett's hand shot up and I pointed at him. Emmett came pushing through the crowd. He made it up to me with a big grin on his face. He also had on a sparkly red jumpsuit." What song?" I asked.

"The lady is a vamp by Spice Girls. Can I duet with you pleeeeeassse Sadie!" Emmett whispered. I laughed and nodded.

"Ok, Emmett here is going to be singing with me." I said to the crowd.

_Bella. _**Emmett. **_Both._

_Elvis was a coola shaker  
Marley, Ziggy Melody Maker  
She's a Bond Babe, kick some ass  
Doctor Nom this girl's got class  
Charlie's Angels, Girls on top  
Handbags heels their pistols rock  
Baby Love are so glam queen  
Sing the blues a love supreme  
Sixties Twiggy set the place  
Way back then she had the face_

Emmett was dancing and making me dance also.

**That's all in the past, legends built to last  
But she's got something new  
She's a power girl in a ninety's world  
And she knows just what to do**

Emmett and I shook our backsides.

_'Cause the lady is a vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp  
She's a dadadadada da da  
Come on fellow raise your bets 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
She's the top of the top she's the best_

Emmett pulled his arm out and pulled me in then slung me out.

_Jackie O we loved her so  
Sorry Mr President as far as we know  
Norma Jean had a seven year itch  
Some like it hot to a fever pitch  
Sandy Denny summer love  
And Grady's t-birds to be moon above_

I sang while dancing to the song.

**That's all in the past, legends built to last  
But she's got something new  
She's a power girl in a ninety's world  
And she knows just what to do**

Emmett sang while dancing.

_'Cause the lady is a vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp  
She's a dadadadada da da  
Come on fellow raise your bets 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
She's the top of the top she's the best_

We sang together. This was actually fun.

_Scary, Baby, Ginger, Posh, Sporty yes now that's your lot  
We're the Spice Girls ready to go  
Ladies and gents can you please take your seats  
And we hope that you enjoyed the show_

Thank you very much

Emmett and I took a bow. The crowd was cheering loudly. I could hear Rosalie wolf whistling. "Let's thank Emmett!" I yelled into my microphone. There was a loud thank you then silence. "Thanks for coming to the show! Don't forget to go to Mischa Barton's house for the party! Thank you all! Goodnight!" I yelled then I ran off stage. Easton pulled me into his arms after I got off stage. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You were great. You always are." Easton whispered in my ear. I kissed his lips hungrily. Easton did the same. I felt my back hit a wall. "I love you." Easton moaned into my lips.

"I love you too." I breathed into his mouth. Suddenly Easton was pulled away from me by Regan.

"Come on you too. Max said if I didn't rip Easton off you; you guys would have missed the party. So let's go." Regan rolled his eyes. There were cameras around taking our making out picture. I heard Easton ask paparazzi if he could get a picture. I slapped my hand to my forehead and dragged him to the cars.

"Let's go to the party!" Bree yelled. I sped off toward Mischa Barton's house. I noticed that there was a red jeep wrangler following me. This party should be interesting.


	7. A party and a life taken

I have no clue why I picked Mischa Barton

**I have no clue why I picked Mischa Barton. It just came to my mind. PARTY SCENE! Maybe a bit OOC? With drinks and body shots.**

I pulled up a Mischa Barton's loft or house. Whichever one. The jeep parked a few yards behind me. "Damn." I cursed

"What?" Regan asked.

"Stalker Cullens." I muttered.

"Let's give them a show then." Easton said and he stepped out of the car. I followed and so did Regan and Heather. I walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Mischa answered.

"Hey Mischa." I smiled at her and we did the air hug thing.

"Sadie! I am sooo glad your band and you could make it!" Mischa clapped her hands together and led us inside. There was a bunch of people here including Paris Hilton, Lindsey Lohan, Britney Spears, Lil Wayne, Snoop Dogg, Zac Efron, and Tila Tequila. This party could be wild. I leaned over to Easton.

"I'm thinking body shots." I smirked at his expression. "Maybe with Lohan or Spears or even some Tequila." Easton's eyes filled with lust. I smirked and walked to the stereo. I turned on some pop or hip hop and the rooms filled with people dancing all over each other. I was currently dancing with Heather and Paris. I had one or two shots of tequila. I am glad vampires don't get drunk but they can have alcohol. It's one of the rare things that don't taste nasty to us. I felt myself being pulled into Easton's arms. I smiled as we did a dip together. The Cullens from what I could see were watching from corners of the loft. I pulled away from Easton after our dance. He looked hurt but I mouthed 'body shots.' And he got over it. I grabbed Tila's hand and dragged her to the body shot counter.

"Body shot!" Tila screamed. She had a little too much to drink. I smiled at her outfit because it was just a bikini which made the body shot easier. I would never do this if I was human but hey, I am not innocent anymore. I grabbed some tequila and poured it down her stomach. She giggled. I sucked up the drink. I could smell her arousal. Then a song came on. A song I wrote. It was 'I kissed a girl.' I laughed. The people started chanting. 'Kiss her! Kiss her!'. I don't roll that way but what the hey. I crawled up to her lips. Carefully not putting any weight on her. I brought my lips to hers and they moved together. I pulled away and her breathing was erratic. I turned and saw each Cullen with there mouth open. I smirked and pecked her lips. Tila giggled. I could smell Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's arousal as much as I could see it. I was turned off by then. "Dance with me?" Tila asked. I nodded and she pulled me towards Lindsey and Britney. Soon Heather, Bree, Jen, and Lisa joined us. It was crazy hot. I walked away and grabbed Easton. I was dancing with him suggestively on the kitchen table. I heard Edward growl and I rolled my eyes. This party was crazy. There was people sailing the railings, skinny dipping, eating, making children. I heard police sirens in the distance. Apparently my family heard them also. We all sped out of the loft and to our house. I saw the red jeep wrangler behind us again.

"When will they leave us alone?" Easton asked.

"I hope soon. If they follow us home I might just kick his ass." I hissed. Easton rubbed my arms softly. I sighed and relaxed some. I have absolutely no love for Edward. He had killed me all over again when he kissed that vampire. I thought he loved me. When he told me he loved me I felt so wonderful, so right. I needed to hunt. I made a sharp right turn and pulled up at a bar. Easton raised his eye brows. "Hunting. Also a show for the Cullens." I smiled. I made a quick decision and called Max. "Max, what is Edward's number?"

"Um let me look. Ah, its 494, 9944." Max said. "And when you hunt pick the guy with the black hat and green shoes. He is a pedophile."

"Thanks." I hung up and tossed my phone to Easton.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked.

"Well, record me hunting, just for their eyes." I smiled mischievously. Easton smiled a wicked grin and ran inside with the phone. I followed him and he recorded me as I walked up to a man Max said to. "Hello, I am afraid I need some help with these clothes. Can you help me?" I asked in my hypnotic tone.

"Follow me to the alley." The man smiled. I could smell his arousal. I followed him outside.

"Close your eyes." I whispered in his ear. The man did as I said. I used vampire speed and covered his mouth with my hand. I bit down into his neck and the warm blood of a child molested went down my throat and Easton was tapping it all. I finished and pulled away. I slit his throat to make it look like a murder. I tossed him farther into the alley. I smirked at the camera and wiped my mouth. Easton laughed and saved it. He tossed me my phone. I dialed Edward's number after hiding mine.

"Hello?" Edward asked.

"Hello Eddie. Check your text video messages." I said then I hit send and sent him the video. I heard him growl and I hung up. I laughed and hopped in the car. Easton and Regan were laughing hard when we pulled up to the house. I got out and walked to the door, the others trailing behind me. When we went inside I saw that Kyle was pacing back and forth.

"Dad?" Max asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Martha." Kyle said.

"What about her?" Easton asked.

"wolves." Kyle muttered.

"What about them?" Bree asked.

"I'm not following you on this." Regan said, utterly confused. Kyle yelled out in rage.

"MARTHA HAS BEEN KILLED BY FUCKING WEREWOLVES!" Kyle screamed. We all stood there shocked. Then there was a loud crash and Kyle was out the window and in the woods.


	8. No where to go

I looked at the door which Kyle ran out

**A/N;! To -**

lanna-misssunshine

abuseThe story is okay... except you badly need a beta and it copies things from other stories, like the whole Bella being a punk, married to some other guy, crowbar tag, werewolves attacking her coven thing - that was all in a story by no.1schizo (and she made up the crowbar tag thing)... If you have them ask the Cullen's for help with the wolves or something like that then that's kind of too many similarities to be a coinsidence

Then the whole Bella is famous, the Cullen's come to her show, Edward has a new gf he doesn't even love and then he dumps her for Bella but is caught cheating on her with a vampire with persuasion power and she takes her temper out on a pack of werewolves... all of that was in another story too (Teardrops on My Guitar by VivianBlood)

So yeah - it kind of seems like you've just badly strung together parts of other stories... I could be wrong, maybe you'll pull some totally original plot twist or something and prove me wrong, if so then sorry - but everything so far has been in the other stories.

(one question though - wouldn't all of those celebrities be dead by now? the timeline doesn't make sense)

-Lanna

**Yes some of the material is taken from others mentioned. I am sorry. I do not own plots but only characters. Letting you know Lanna there will be a twist of events coming up shortly. Prepare for the unexpected. About the celebrities, maybe they are grandkids or something. It is fanfiction!**

I looked at the door which Kyle ran out. "We have to find him!" Max yelled. "I can't see him!" I gasped. I remembered the wolves when Laurent was going to kill me. I grabbed Easton's hand and he grabbed Bree's hand and so on. I ran out the door. I looked at the sky and saw black smoke. I cursed under my breath and ran towards it. I came to a stop and looked into the flames. Kyle was gone. He took a wolf with him. The others caught up to me. The little field was silent. "We're too late." Max said softly

"He took a wolf with him." I said.

"10 of us left." Easton said. We all nodded.

"Let's bounce before we are killed." Regan said. I nodded and we ran back to our house. We all sat in the living room.

"What are we going to do? I was a wolf girl and they had like 14 wolves when I was there which was 50 years ago. We don't have enough." I said.

"We keep our territory. Maybe the Cullen's will help us." Regan muttered. I snarled at the sound of their name. "Well do you want us all to die?" I shook my head. I gave up, defeated.

"We'll talk to them tomorrow." Jen said. We all agreed and went different places in the house. Easton and I lay in our bed upstairs.

"Are you scared?" Easton asked.

"I don't want to lose you all." I said and snuggled closer to him. Easton nodded and rubbed my back. We lay there all night. It was 8 in the morning when we got ready and went downstairs.

"Who's all going?" Boston asked.

"Easton and I. Stay in the house. Don't leave. The dogs are circling the woods." I said. They all nodded and Easton and I got in the Bugatti and drove to the Cullen's house. I pulled up at the same house I did 50 years ago. "Behave yourself Easton." I said as we walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell. Esme answered.

"Bella? What do we owe this pleasure?" Esme asked brightly.

"May we come inside?" I asked. Esme nodded and led us to the living room. Easton and I sat on the loveseat.

"Family meeting!" Esme yelled. Everyone ran downstairs. They gasped when they saw that Easton and I were in their house. "Sit." Esme told them. Carlisle nodded.

"Bella, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, two of our family members were killed by werewolves. We need your help." I said. "Will you help us?"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD MAKES YOU THINK WE WOULD HELP YOU?" Rosalie screamed.

"Do not scream at my wife. I am not afraid to burn you." I slapped Easton's shoulder.

"We cannot help you. We have a treaty with some wolves. Sorry." Carlisle said.

"It's alright. Thank you anyway." I said. Easton and I stood up and left without another word. Edward followed.

"Bella, join my family please. I am sorry for what happened. Leave the losers that your with." Edward begged me. I snarled and walked up to him. I pulled my left arm back and let it go towards his face with as much force I had in my body. Edward moaned in pain and I walked to my car were Easton was beaming. I smirked at him and sped off towards our house. I pulled up and we ran inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"The effers won't help us." Easton snarled as we sat on our loveseat.

"They have a treaty with some wolves saying that they will never kill a wolf." I muttered.

"Well that's just peachy!" Regan muttered. I nodded.

"What will we do?" I asked.

"I guess we fight." Bree said. I shrugged and went upstairs. I listened to music till the next afternoon. I sighed and went back downstairs. Everyone was there besides Boston and Jen.

"Where is Boston and Jen?" I asked.

"They left hunting last night and they haven't come back." Lisa shrugged.

"Well should we look for them?" I asked.

"We won't find them." Max said. "They are dead." I gasped.

"8 of us left." Easton mused. I sighed.

"We should be extra careful." Bree said. I nodded.

"Well, what can we do now?" Regan asked while holding tightly onto Heather.

"Baseball?" Heather suggested. I shrugged in agreement. We all ran out to a field that we found once. We really didn't care if people heard the thunder. The game went by quickly and the couples ran back together. We came into the view of the house. Silence fell around us. The house was on fire. Then suddenly we were surrounded by 20 wolves. I gasped.

"You're on wolf territory." Max translated.

"We are sorry we will leave." Bree said.

"Fight or die." Max said. We all crouched into a fighting stance. I circled a russet colored wolf. He looked oddly familiar. The wolf snapped it's teeth at me and pounced on me. I kicked it off and into the woods. Another wolf charged at me and it's claws sunk into my shoulder and tore it off. I screamed and grabbed the wolf. I snapped it's neck easily and threw it into the fire on the house. Then I was tackled by the russet wolf. He pinned my arms down. The wolf suddenly turned into the familiar dark face and brown eyes with black hair that I used to know.

"Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan?" Jacob asked. I nodded. Jacob got off me and he changed rapidly into a wolf again. He shook his head as I crouched.

"Not fighting you!" Max yelled before losing his head. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me and I was tackled again but by a black wolf. Jacob retreated to the sidelines. I barred my teeth at the wolf and flipped him off me and into the fire. I looked around and saw that I was the only vampire surrounded by 5 wolves. I raised my hands.

"I surrender. Please let me go in peace." I begged.

"Only once." Jacob said. I nodded and ran into the woods to find my dismember limb. I found it by a small creek. I reattached it. It healed in seconds. I looked at my clothes. My jeans were ripped everywhere, my shirt was barely covering my chest. My hair was a mess. I splashed water on my face in the creek. Where do I go now? I sighed and removed the wedding and engagement ring Easton gave me. I dropped it in the creek. I got up and walked slowly back to my destroyed hose. I came to a stop and looked at it. It was burnt to the ground. I have no family left. Or do I? I got an idea and I ran towards the old house.


	9. AN 1

To my great reviewers

**To my great reviewers.**

**I am so so sorry that I copied. I give the plot line credit to ****no.1schizo and VivanBlood. I am terribly sorry. I will add a big twist in the plot. I am sorry! Please don't report. I swear never to copy again. (Dodging things being thrown at me) I am sorry. I don't own the plots. Credit goes to them. I am terribly sorry!**


	10. Nothing else mattered

BPOV

BPOV.

_I got an idea and I ran towards the old house._

I ran right past the welcome sign. I flew through the evergreen forest. I saw the small little blue house approaching. I smiled and ran faster. I caught my foot on a branch and landed on my hands. "Damn." I muttered. I got up and dusted the mud and dirt off me. Never heard of a vampire falling. I heard a laugh from behind me. I turned swiftly and saw a red haired woman. I could not make out her face. Victoria maybe? "Victoria?" I asked.

"Close enough. Veronica actually. Victoria's sister." The red head stepped forward. She had flowing red hair, a petite frame, slender figure, a long jaw, and piercing gold eyes.

"Alright then." I said unsurely.

"I will not harm you. I am simply curious. You drink humans? Victoria will be pleased at that thought." Veronica said.

"I only kill pedophiles and rapist." I shrugged.

"Why are you in Washington? I though your clan lived in Oregon?"

"My coven was killed. I am a loner. I will be going now." I said. Before she could say anything I continued on my way to the blue house. I came to a stop in front of it and reached under the eaves and pulled out a key. I unlocked the door and walked inside. There was a faint smell of human; Charlie. I sighed. The many memories of Edward and I still linger in this forgotten house. I walked up the stairs and to my old room. It was exactly the same as the last time I had seen it. I looked at the floor. One board was slightly higher than the others. I was curious. I walked over and lifted it up. I gasped. The old photos of Edward and I, my lullaby, and a note? I grabbed the stuff and set it on the bed. I walked to the old stereo and put in the lullaby. I sighed. I looked deep within my subconscious. I found a love that I had long ago forgotten. It was love for Edward. I miss him. I long for his granite arms to hold me, to touch me, to kiss me. I sighed and grabbed the note. I opened it carefully. I read it slowly.

_My dearest Bella. _

_I came back here about 30 years after I cheated on you._

_I am terribly sorry for that. I know that you may never read this but I need to let you know how terribly sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you. This will always be the worst mistake of my entire existence. I wish I could of fought the waves of persuasion she had over me. I need you in my life Bella. I hope that someday you'll forgive me and come back to me. But that is only hope. I will never forgive myself. I hope that if you do read this that you understand. I will always love you._

_Love Forever,_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

Edward needs me still. I need him. Can I forgive him? Yes I can. I really need to stop answering myself. I ran out the door and into the forest. I headed towards the big white mansion house. I could faintly see it in the distance. I swiftly dodged trees and rocks. I jumped over a log when something collided with me. Another vampire. I was thrown onto a rock; shattering it. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going. I am sorry." The woman apologized.

"It's fine." I looked at her and gasped. Shock rocked through my body. "Jessica Stanley?" I asked. The vampire looked at me. She was Jessica alright. Her light brown hair flowing down her back, her average frame more defined, and her gold eyes.

"Bella Swan?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. Wow, you're a vampire. Who would have known? Who changed you?" I asked.

"A woman named Victoria. Who changed you?" Jessica asked.

"Victoria." I shrugged. "Do you have a coven?"

"Yeah, I changed some people. Well a lot actually. I changed Mike, Eric, Ben, Tyler, Angela, and Lauren." Jessica said.

"Wow. Cool. Well, we should talk sometime. Here is my cell." I gave her a piece of paper with my cell phone number on it. "Nice seeing you Jess." I said.

"You too Bella." I turned and ran towards the white house. Could this day be any freakier? I came to a stop in front of the house. I smelled 7 other vampires here. I thought they were in Fox Valley? I saw a yellow Porsche, a red BWM, a jeep wrangler, a black Mercedes, a motorcycle, and a new sliver Volvo. I smiled. Should I just go up and knock? Or should I surprise them? I should knock. I walked up to the door and knocked three times. Emmett answered.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"The one and only." I smiled.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked.

"My coven was killed by wolves."

"And you expect us just to take you back?" Emmett asked. I had shock and hurt running through my body.

"I guess not." I lowered my head. Emmett's booming laugh rang around the trees.

"Of course we'll take you back Bella!" Emmett pulled me into a giant bear hug. I hugged him back. He walked me inside. "Hey everyone! I found a vampire outside! Can we keep her?" Emmett boomed through the house.

"What are you talking about Emmett? You can't keep strange vam-"Alice started while coming down the stairs but she stopped once she saw me. "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" Alice yelled like a toddler and she hugged me tightly. "You're staying?" Alice asked.

"Only if you want me." I said.

"Yes!" Alice screamed. Everyone else came in the room to see what was going on. Everyone gasped. Esme swooped me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Bella, my daughter, oh how I missed you so. I am happy your back." Esme cried.

"I am sorry." I said. "For everything I had done to you all."

"It's alright Bella." I was surprised that Rosalie said that. Rosalie gave me a hug and smiled. I smiled back. Jasper and Carlisle gave me a hug also. I looked at the stairs and everyone nodded. I ran upstairs and to the old room. I pushed open the door. My Greek god Adonis was lying on the black couch.

"Edward?" I asked tentivly. Edward was holding me in his arms. "I am so so so sorry for what I did." I said.

"I am sorry also Bella. I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I said. At that moment everything was perfect. Nothing else mattered.


	11. A surprise visit

Edward and I sat in the comfort of each others arms in the living room

Edward and I sat in the comfort of each others arms in the living room. The family surrounded us. Well not really surrounded but was by us. "You'll never believe who is a vampire." I said suddenly.

"Who?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Jessica Stanley." I said. The room gasped.

"Seriously?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"That's not all." I said. "She changed Angela, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, and Eric." I nodded.

"Wow." Edward said.

"I gave her my cell phone number." I shrugged.

"Who changed her?" Rosalie asked.

"Victoria." I spat her name like venom.

"Whoa, it's a small world after all." Jasper said.

"I also ran into Victoria's sister, Veronica. Today has been pleasant but very weird." I said.

"Do you think any bad will come of this?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"I do need to hunt." I said. Everyone in the room tensed. "I'm sorry. I will try going animal but right now I can't. I am sorry." I said softly. Everyone nodded uncannily. I stood up. I ran out into the woods. I wove my way through the mass of bushes. I came to a stop at a club. Without Max how will I tell who is bad and who is not? I sighed and shook my head. I walked inside and looked around. I walked up to a random man. "Tell me your darkest secret." I said seductively.

"I raped a man." The man said. I shuddered but he took it as if I was turned on. I led him to the alley and closed his eyes. I bit down into his neck and sucked him dry. I threw his body deep into the alley way. I ran out and back to the house. I slipped in through the window, shocking everyone.

"I am going to clean up." I said. "Alone please." I added. Everyone nodded. I gracefully walked up the stairs and into Edward's room. I pulled out a shirt of Edwards and some boxers. I smiled and went into the bathroom. I turned on the tub. Letting warm water fill it. I undressed and slipped in silently. I wonder if Easton went to heaven. I hope he did. Does that mean he can see me now? I wonder if he is disappointed in me. I hope he doesn't mind that I went to animals. I can't believe I lost my whole family. I started to shake with dry sobs. I just miss him so much. His quirky personality, his bright red eyes, his messy black hair, his laugh. Stop it Bella! You have Edward. Stop thinking like that. I stopped dry sobbing and went under the water. I washed my hair and body. I dried off and rinsed the tub out. I pulled on the clothes and walked back downstairs. I hopped in Edward's lap.

"Hello beautiful." Edward murmured in my ear. I giggled softly.

"Movie night!" Emmett yelled and hopped onto the couch next to us. The whole family came in the room and sat with there significant other. Alice put in the movie. It was Titanic. I groaned and leaned against Edward. We watched the entire movie in silence. My cell phone started to buzz.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

I saw Edward cringed slightly. I answered my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella, it's Jessica. I was wondering if you're at the Cullen's place. I wanna bring my coven." Jessica said.

"Yeah Jess, that's were I am. The Cullens are here too." I said into the phone.

"Coolio. We'll be there in 5 minutes." Jessica said. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. "Jessica and her coven will be here in five minutes." I said. Alice jumped up. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get places for them to sit!" Alice ran up the stairs and returned a minute later with pillows towering over her head. She set them in a circle around the living room. Just then the doorbell rang. I raced over and opened it. Jessica was standing there with her coven.

"Hi Bella!" She said cheerily. "Your eyes are red." She gasped. I nodded. I led them inside. They sat on various pillows.

"So, how have you been for the past years?" Angela asked shyly.

"Better." I shrugged.

"Good." Edward said. I gazed at him and he shrugged.

"So, what's up around Motown?" Emmett asked.

"Well, we need your help." Jessica started off, somberly.

"With what?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Veronica and Victoria have been training vampires for the last 50 years. They expect us to fight them." Jessica said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I killed Veronica's mate, Martin after he stole from us, lied to us, and tried to steal Lauren away from Tyler." Jessica said.

"How many do they have do you know?" Jasper asked.

"Over 29 trained and skilled vampires." Mike said.

"29!" Rosalie yelled. Jessica nodded.

"We really need your help." Jessica begged.

"I'm in!" I said without thinking. If I get to kill Victoria, I'm in.

"Thanks Bella." Angela said. I nodded. Edward jerked my face to look at his.

"If Bella's in, I'm in." Edward said without looking away from me.

"We are all going to help you. But that puts us with 14. We are still outnumbered." Jasper said. Always the military strategy man.

"We can take them!" Emmett boomed.

"Some will have to take two." Jasper said.

"I call Veronica and Victoria!" I yelled to quickly.

"I'll take two." Emmett said.

"I'll have two." Edward said.

"Alright, never mind, just take on what you can get." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Do you know when they are going to fight?" I asked.

"Next Friday." Lauren said. She kept her stupid side as a vampire also.

"Lauren Friday is tomorrow." Ben said.

"Oh." Lauren said.

"Well, tonight, everyone hunt and prepare." Carlisle said. We divided into groups for hunting. Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Mike, Ben, Lauren in one group. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Jessica, Eric, and Tyler. Angela and I are going into the city for my meal and stopping in the woods for hers. Angela and I ran through the woods swiftly. Even though I just hunted, I needed to keep my strength up.

"Bella, why do you kill humans?" Angela asked.

"Well, I only kill pedophiles, rapist, and people like that. I kill them because they don't belong in the world. I am trying to go to animal though, Hey Angela, do you think you can coax a guy out for me while I get my first?" I asked. Angela shrugged. We walked inside a different bar in Seattle. I walked up to a man with a bad hair style. "Hey Buffy, you want to be my slayer?" The man asked. I stifled a laugh with a cough. This man has it backwards. He has no clue how true that sentence will be. I nodded. We walked outside to the alley and he started kissing my neck. I pushed him against a wall.

"Close your eyes." I whispered. Almost nobody could resist my charm. The man closed his eyes and I bit down into his neck. I covered his screams with my hand. I threw him into a dumpster while Angela brought out my next meal.

"He's a rapist so watch out Buffy." Angela giggled and shoved him towards me. I didn't bother with this one. I bit down and drank him dry fast. I tossed him and ran into the woods with Angela. I leaned onto a tall oak and watched Angela moved gracefully and deadly around the surrounding woods. She jumped on a deer's back and drank it rapidly. She was very fast and agile. She stopped and came back over to me. "Let's run." Angela laughed. I laughed with her and ran towards the house. We came to a sudden stop at the door. The door was kicked in. I silently moved inside. The house was trashed. This could only mean. Veronica and Victoria.


	12. Not the kind of gift I wanted

BPOV

BPOV

_The house was trashed. This could only mean. Veronica and Victoria._

I stepped over what was once a couch and a lamp. There was a note on the old fire place mantel. I jumped over more debris and grabbed it. "Do you think Veronica and Victoria did this?" Angela gasped.

"Probably. Let's find the Cullens." I said. I didn't bother with the door. I punched a hole in the wall and stepped outside. Angela followed me suede.

"How will you get them?" Angela asked. "Here I mean."

"You'll see. I highly recommend that you cover your ears." I smiled coyly. Angela covered her ears rapidly. I took a deep breath. "GET HOME NOW!" I screamed so loud that it set car alarms off, shattered windows, and shook the ground. Everyone came bolting from different directions. Edward took me into his arms.

"What's wrong Bella? What happened? Why did you scream?" I got out of Edward arms to explain.

"It seems like Veronica and Victoria have made an early stop. They trashed the house and left this." I handed the letter to Carlisle. "Read it aloud." Carlisle nodded.

_Hello Stanleys and Cullens._

_We are well prepared to eliminate you in vengeance of Martin and James. We will not hold back. Your house you may be wondering about. Well we decided to give you a little gift. Just an early surprise. It is in the second room on the second floor. Not for the easily queasier. We will meet in the center of the town tomorrow morning. Be ready._

_Veronica and Victoria._

Carlisle finished reading aloud. "What surprise?" I asked. Alice raced upstairs to the room.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHHHH!" Alice screamed. I raced up their followed by everyone. I kicked the door in and ran inside the room. I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. Blood was everywhere. That's not the bad part. There were hundreds of dead bodies strung around the room. The bodies were hanging off the bed, on the floor. They were strung like rag dolls everywhere. The eerie part was their eyes were rolled into their head. Severed heads also lay around the room. There was a note attached to a male corpses um member. I quickly grabbed it and read it aloud.

_I see you like your surprise. I hope the bodies don't bother you as much as the next thing. Keep in mind we fed off of all of them. The next room has your gift Isabella._

_Victoria._

I dropped the note and crashed through the wall into the next room. Inside the room were three caskets. I slowly made my way over to them. I lifted the lid of a brown casket with black trimming. "Oh my Easton. I feel sick." I whispered into the bitter air. Inside the first casket lay the corpse of my father. He had died of old age, but let's say Victoria gave him a makeover. He had three long gashes running down his face, his bones were all snapped. I shut the lid quickly. I had to know who was in the next casket. I opened it slowly also. It was Renée. She looked like Charlie. With the three gashes. I quickly shut it and went to the next. It smelled like wolf faintly. It couldn't be. I ripped open the casket and the last thing I saw was two dead brown eyes and the face of my best friend before I hit the floor.


	13. Sit and wait for love

I was surrounded by a thick cloud of darkness

I was surrounded by a thick cloud of darkness. I could not believe that one of those bitches killed Jacob. I will burn them.Suddenly the dark was gone. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of my angel, Edward. "Edward? What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted." Edward said softly. I sat up and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"We have a war today!" I shrieked. Edward nodded and left with me. We walked down to the trashed living room. Everyone was sitting in a circle.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"How did I faint? And yes I am alright." I said.

"I think you fainted from initial shock." Carlisle said. I nodded. I glanced at the clock. It was 8 am.

"We have to go." Emmett said. We all nodded.

"Be careful and safe my Bella." Edward said. "I love you." He pressed his lips lightly to mine.

"I love you too." We all ran towards the center of the town. Victoria, Veronica, and 29 other vampires stood there. I crouched and waited for battle. Victoria moved and I pounced on her. I sent us flying to the ground. I snarled and barred my teeth at her. I was so angry at her for damming me, killing Jacob and hurting my parents and friends. I tore her arm off and she gripped onto my shoulder with her other arm. I hissed as she tore it off. I snarled again. This is over once and for all. I bit into her neck and ripped her head off. I pulled out a liter and burned her. Then I attacked Veronica to the ground. I tore are her skin. My long nails dragging down it. She ripped my stomach. I tore her to shreds and burned her. That was easy. I grabbed my arm and reattached it. Edward ran to me.

"Isabella, I don't care what you say. Run away now! The wolves are coming. Also the Volturi is about to be here. Run. I will always love you. Run or I leave you again." I was shocked. Would he really leave? I kissed his lips. "Take Alice or Rosalie with you. Run out of state don't come back. I will find you. I promise." Edward said.

"I love you." I whispered. Alice and Rosalie ran with me. I cried dryly the whole way. We kept running. Never looking back or stopping. We passed a sign that said Topeka Kansas.

"Can we stop?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Alice said. "There is hotel about a block from here. Let's go." Alice said. We ran to the hotel. Our clothes; well what was left of them were dirty and ripped, our hair was a mess, we had dirt all over. I walked over to the desk.

"Can we have a room for three?" I asked. The lady nodded and typed it up. She handed me the keys. We walked to the room. I unlocked the door and stepped in the dirty motel room. It had one bed, one lamp, one small couch, a tiny television.

"What happened to our cell phones?" Alice asked.

"I saw each of them crushed upstairs at the house." I said softly.

"Do you think that they are ok?" Rosalie asked while sitting on the small couch.

"I cannot see them." Alice said.

"I hope they are." I sighed. "We are vampires too! Why'd we get sent away?" I asked.

"Protective male instinct." Rosalie quietly said. I groaned and turned on the small television. The global news came on.

_This just in there has been a world wide thunderstorm. Prepare for flooding. _

The television went out. That means our traces our gone. Then there was a loud clap of thunder followed by pouring rain. "Our traces!" Alice gasped.

"We have no way to contact them. No way to know if their alive. And there is no way for them to find us. We are in living hell!" Rosalie listed negatives.

"Don't worry. They promised." Alice said. I nodded. Now all we had to do was sit and wait.


	14. AN 2

Hello

Hello.

I am thinking about writing a new famous Bella story. I won't get rid of my old one. Just tell me what you think of this idea.

Edward left. Laurent found Bella and bit her. She lives in London, England. Bella becomes a famous singer around the world. Bella is furious at the world, mostly Edward. She is dating a vampire named Conner. Also another secret profession for them both. What happens when Edward comes back in her life? Will she take him back or stick with who she thinks she loves?

Please give me your input!

Love

GVE


	15. Given up

Cabin picture on profile

**Cabin picture on profile! And other pictures!**

It has been a month of us living in this crappy motel. The service was bad. They didn't even change the sheets. It has rained every single day since we have been here. It has actually been raining everywhere nonstop. There is no trace that we ever existed. Rosalie and I have given up hope that they'll ever come to find us. Alice has not. I sighed and rolled off the crappy couch onto my feet. "That's it." I said sharply. "We need to leave this shitty place." I hissed.

"I agree with Bella. Alice, we need to leave." Rosalie said.

"Fine. Let's go to New York. And of course we have no credit cards because they were destroyed. No money." Alice sighed.

"We run." I said simply. Alice and Rosalie nodded. "Let's get out of here." I said. We ran out of the motel and into the pouring rain. We walked to the forest and started running. We ran for 5 days nonstop. It was 9 am when we enter New York. I sighed as we entered Lentsville Middlefield, New York. We will be living in a small desolated cabin right on the outside of the town. I kicked open the cabin door and we entered. It was nice, extremely small cabin. It has many window holes, a narrow door, blue shingles, a nice wood porch, a tiny kitchen, a small little living room and a little spot for a small mattress. It was better than nothing. And it gave us nice wildlife and cover in the woods. It was nice but small. There is fuzzy brown carpet everywhere, a nice beige color on the walls, a nice color match if you ask me.

"Well, this is better than that place." Rosalie muttered and sat on the mattress, picking at her jeans.

"We should get jobs. And hunt." Alice said. I looked in a small toaster and my eyes were pitch black. I shrugged and looked at Rosalie.

"What kind of job will we get looking like this?" Rosalie asked ravenously.

"I'm not sure. Let me work my magic." Alice smiled a sad smile. She tore Rosalie's ripped jeans into shorts, her once long sleeved into a tank top, her jacket into a little half sleeve shrug jacket. Then she attacked me. She made my jeans into Bermuda shorts, my top into a half top, revealing half of my stomach, my jacket into a little sash. Then she took her dress and made it into a top and her jacket into shorts. That vampire can work miracles. Rosalie and I laughed. It weird how we can laugh at a time like this. I ran my hands through my hair and made it look shaggy. I sighed. We walked out and ran to a nearby city which happened to be Lentsville Middlefield. We walked into town like it was nothing. I pulled us into a little diner called 'The Lunch Diner.' This town was fairly small. There were blue and black and white linoleum floors, red and white booths and stools, white and blue striped wall paper on the walls. Alice walked up to the man behind the counter. He was in a suit so he must own the place. "Hello, my sisters and I desperately need jobs. Do you think you will offer any?" Alice asked sweetly.

"You're hired." The man said. "We need young pizzazz to bring businesses. You get ten bucks an hour, not counting tips." The man walked into the back and pulled three little outfits. There was a black collar top with white trims, a light blue skirt with black trimming, a white waist apron, a little hat, and black and white shoes with white socks. Alice was about to say something but I covered her mouth.

"Thanks where do we change?" I asked quickly.

"In the back." The man said. "And I am Earl, the manager. Your other employee will be here shortly. She always runs late." I nodded and led Rosalie and Alice into the back.

"These are hideous!" Alice shrieked.

"I know! Do it for the money." I pleaded. Alice huffed but nodded. We changed at vampire speed and walked back out into the diner. I grabbed a little notepad from the counter. A man in a sweatshirt and jeans came in. I walked over to him. "May I take your order sir?" I asked. He was dazzled for a moment.

"Ugh I'll have the-" The man pondered. "What looks good?" The man asked.

"Why not the French toast with the side of bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and a glass of coffee?" I suggested, peering over his shoulder to read the menu.

"Sounds great." The man smiled. I wrote it down and walked back to the kitchen where Alice was working.

"Order in." I said as I handed her that slip of paper. She nodded and went to cooking. I guess me being human helped them with cooking. Another man came in and I did the same. We went home at 10 at night. We got our first checks. We each made 70 dollars so 230 dollars in all. We have to wait a week till we get our next checks. We walked back to our cabin. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. I changed into a pair of sweats I found and my bra. I was no longer self conscious so I didn't care, plus it was mildly warm. I sighed and flopped on the mattress. I wonder if Edward alright. I hope he is. I had given up on hope for him finding me and keeping his word. Maybe he's not finding me on purpose. I would never know.


	16. Time to move on

Today is the 174th year that Rosalie, Alice, and I have been together

**Don't own Twilight**

It has officially been a year since we have been together. I sighed and got out of the shower. I pulled on my black skinny jeans, my red kimono, and my red heels. I pulled my wet hair into a pony tail with curls. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom. I sighed and sat on my big red bed. Alice walked into the room glumly. "A year." Alice muttered as she sat on the bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked back and forth softly.

"Alice, we need to get over them. It does no good if we sit here and cry about it. We just have to be strong." I said softly in her ear.

"I know but it's just so hard! I miss my Jazzy bear!" Alice wailed into my side. I rubbed her back. Alice was crying dryly. Rosalie came in and wrapped her arms around Alice also. They sobbed dryly together. They are sad. I am mad. I had him for one day. He didn't even try to look for me! He lied again.

"I don't see why you're crying about it." My mood turned icy.

"Why are you so hateful?" Rosalie asked. I stood up and paced in front of them.

"I had Edward for one measly day then he ripped himself away from me. Just cause he is a man! He thinks he had to protect me! I could protect myself! He lied to me! They all lied to us. They never even looked for us! You would think in 1 year you would be able to find us if they tried hard enough!" I shouted at them, making them cringe.

"I agree with Bella." Rosalie said bluntly. "If they really cared they would have tried harder or even tried at all. It's time we move on." Rosalie said. I nodded. We turned to Alice.

"I guess it's true. We move on." Alice jumped up. She went back to her hyper pixie like ways. We would finally move on.


	17. Somewhere new

I sighed and reached under my bed

**I have a big announcement at the end of this chapter.**

I sighed and reached under my bed. I pulled out my velvet box. I grabbed the key and unlocked it. I opened the lid and pulled the picture of Easton and I on our wedding day. It has been 204 years since I lost Easton, The rest of the Jones, Edward, and my other family. I smiled softly at the picture. I lightly traced over his face. His smiling face. I laughed as I remembered how Regan tried to make us eat cake. I pulled out another picture of us on Valentines Day. He had me on his shoulders and he was running towards the small lake. I let out a dry sob. Alice and Rosalie ran into the room. Alice put the pictures away and Rosalie pulled me into her arms. I sobbed dryly for a few minutes. I stopped and sat up. "Thank you." I said softly.

"No problem." Rosalie smiled.

"Where is Casey and Peter?" I asked.

"They are waiting with the bags." Rosalie said. Casey was Rosalie's new boyfriend and Peter was Alice's boyfriend. We met them at a club about 109 years ago. Peter has dark messy hair; he's big like Emmett but has the mind of Carlisle. He was working as a lawyer at the time we met him. Casey has red cropped hair and is the size of Carlisle. He is a agent for musicians. I am about to start working for him when we get to the new city. We are all vegetarians. I know Rosalie and Alice would leave them in an instant if we ever saw the other Cullens again. Well maybe not. I am only 38 percent positive. They are all really in love. Rosalie and Casey are engaged. Alice and Peter are also planning on getting engaged.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"When does the plane leave?" I asked.

"In 45 minutes." Alice said as she closed the closet doors.

"Cool." I said. It was harder losing Easton then it was Edward. Since Edward had left me before. I got up and walked into the living room. Casey and Peter each had all the bags in the car. I smiled at them and walked out to the Acura NSK. I got in the drivers seat while Peter, Rose, and Alice got in the back and Casey up front. I sped off towards the airport. I parked in a valet spot. We got on the plane and flew to our destination. We were starting over in Boise, Idaho.

The plane finally landed in Boise. My family and I got off and rented a car. Peter drove to a little house we bought. We each went in our respected areas. Maybe this would be a new start. Maybe a better start.

**THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**DUN**

**DA**

**DUNT**

**DA!**

**I just would like to get it out there that I am pregnant.**


	18. Singing in the studio

I came out of my room the next morning. Alice and Peter were snuggling on the couch while watching reruns of 'Charmed.' Rosalie and Casey were sitting in the kitchen also snuggling. I sighed. Alice looked over at me. "Morning Bella." Alice smiled.

"Morning." I said. I plopped down on the love seat.

"So, how did you sleep?" Peter asked.

"You idiot! We don't sleep for the hundredth time!" I shrieked. Peter laughed. I grabbed a magazine and threw it at him.

"OW! That was my ear!" Peter yelled.

"You got lucky this time! I should have lit you on fire, stuck you in the fridge and shoved you off a cliff while laughing manically." I let Easton's witty comebacks into my mind.

"I thought you were going to put me in the cheese grader?" Peter asked.

"One; I would if we had one. Two; you would be bad cheese." I said. Peter laughed.

"Do you want to start recording Bella?" Casey asked. I nodded. He led me to the recording room with Alice trailing behind. I stood in the studio and put the head phones on and leaned to the microphone.

"What song?" I asked.

"The last song I'm wasting on you." Alice said into the microphone. I smiled and nodded. I picked up the guitar and started to play.

_Sparkling grey,  
They're my own veins.  
Any more than a whisper,  
Any sudden movement of my heart.  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

_Just get through this day_

_Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up my way, and lose myself, not today  
That's too much guilt to pay_

_Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way_

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

_Give up my way, and I could be anything  
I'll make my own way  
Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate._

_So run, run, run  
And hate me, if it feels good.  
I can't hear your screams anymore_

_  
You lied to me  
But I'm older now  
And I'm not buying baby_

_Demanding my response  
Don't bother breaking the door down  
I found my way out_

_And you'll never hurt me again._

I finished the song. Casey and Alice were clapping. I laughed. "That will make millions Bella!" Casey exclaimed. "Now sing I write sins not tragedies!" I laughed. That was a good song I wrote.

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

_Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne...(dun dunnnn)_

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality..._

_Again..._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..._

I finished the song. By this time Peter and Rosalie had joined us. I came out of the studio and was warped into a hug by all of them.

"You can sang girl!" Peter said. "I didn't say sing I said sang!" We all laughed. This new town may just keep getting better.

**Songs used-**

**The last song I'm wasting on you- Evanescence**

**I write sins not tragedies- Panic! At the disco.**


	19. Back again

**Go to my profile and click the polyvore link to get to the outfits! I don't own Hitler. I am making up some lies to go with the truth in this story so just go with it. Long chapter here!**

It has been three months since we have lived in Boise. Casey kick started my job for me. I am a rock singer. I do a concert every other night. Tonight was a concert night. I change my appearance when I go on stage. I am known as Destiny when I am on stage. I make my hair be just a normal black color. I change my eyes to a deep blue green. We all have school today also. Rosalie, Casey, and I are seniors and Alice and Peter are juniors. I sighed and rolled out of my bed. I walked to my closet and pulled on a white and black lace corset with spaghetti straps. It was like the one back with Easton. I pulled on black skinny jeans and white stilettos. I walked to my bathroom and pulled my long black and red hair into a cow belle bun at the top of my head. I applied light coat of black eye shadow to my eyes and I put light eyeliner on. I smiled in the mirror and grabbed my backpack. I walked into the living room. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the back of the couch. They looked good. Rosalie had on a dark pink halter top with a dark washed denim mini skirt and black heels. Alice had on bright yellow tank top with a grey skirt and yellow heels with her Gucci bag. I smiled at them. "Didn't you have a red top like that?" Rosalie asked.

"Yea. I did." I said. It was one of Easton's favorite tops on me.

"Where are the men." Alice tapped her foot impatiently. As if on cue Casey and Peter came down the stairs. Casey wrapped his arms tenderly around Rosalie and kissed her. It made my heart sting.

"Let's move it or lose it." I said. They pulled apart and we all walked out to my red 2004 Saleen S7. It was exactly like Easton's. Heck it was the same car! I got in the driver's seat while Alice in passenger, Rosalie, Peter, and Casey in the back. I put the car in reverse and sped out of the drive way. I drove along the narrowed streets of Boise. The town was fairly small. I could see the school approaching in the distance. I sped up. Alice turned on the radio and one of my songs came on. Alice turned up the volume as the notes and lyrics blared out.

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I_

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you

I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me.

I smiled as we pulled up at the school. I pulled into a parking space next to a beat down old truck. It was much like my own when I was human. I sighed and got out of my car. Peter and Alice headed off towards their classes. Casey and Rosalie kissed each other goodbye and Rosalie walked to her class. Casey and I had first hour together.

"Well, let's get to class." Casey smiled. I nodded. We headed off for room 29. It was history. It was junior and senior history but Alice and Peter have it second hour. The girls gave Casey lusty looks. The guys gave me lusty looks also. I opened the door and stepped inside with Casey behind me. The teacher motioned us to the front of the room.

"We have some new students. Please introduce yourselves." Mr. McKinley said.

"I am Casey Smith and this is my sister Bella Smith. We just moved here from Montgomery Alabama." Casey spoke for both of us. I gave him an appreciative nod. "We have a younger sister named Alice and she is a junior here." Casey added. Most people are afraid of us.

"Thank you Ms. Smith. Please take a seat in the back." I nodded at the teacher. Casey and I walked to the back. I sat my books on the desk and sat down. Casey sat beside me. "Today we will be learning about Hitler." Mr. McKinley said. Casey laughed under his breath. That is why Casey's skin was a darker shade of white. He is part Hispanic. He was born in Austria! He knew Hitler! This should be interesting.

"Adolf Hitler was an Austrian-born German politician who led the National Socialist German Workers Party, more commonly known as the Nazi Party. He was Chancellor of Germany and Führer of Germany." Mr. McKinley read out of his book. "Hitler was a decorated veteran of World War I who achieved leadership of the Nazi Party in Weimar Germany." Casey snorted loudly. "Do you have something to say Mr. Smith?"

"Hitler was not decorated veteran of World War 1! He forced them to make him it or else he would kill their families!" Casey exclaimed.

"It says in my book that he was. Now let me finish the lesson." Mr. McKinley said. "Following his imprisonment after a failed coup, he gained support by promoting nationalism, anti-Semitism and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and propaganda. The Nazis executed or assassinated many of their opponents, restructured the state economy, rearmed the armed forces and established a totalitarian and fascist dictatorship. Hitler pursued a foreign policy with the declared goal of seizing _Lebensraum_. The German invasion of Poland in 1939 caused the British and French Empires to declare war on Germany, leading to the outbreak of World War II in Europe." Mr. McKinley read. "Now we will talk about his child hood."

"Oh brother." Casey muttered at vampire speed. I bit back a laugh.

"Adolf Hitler was born at the Gasthof zum Pommer, an inn in Braunau am Inn, Austria-Hungary, on 20 April 1889, the fourth child of six. His father, Alois Hitler, was a customs official. His mother, Klara Pölzl, was Alois' third wife. She was also his half-niece, so a papal dispensation was obtained for the marriage. Of Alois and Klara's six children, only Adolf and his sister Paula reached adulthood. Hitler's father also had a son, Alois Jr and a daughter, Angela, by his second wife." Mr. McKinley spoke. "Hitler said that, as a boy, he was often beaten by his father. Years later he told his secretary, "I then resolved never again to cry when my father whipped me. A few days later I had the opportunity of putting my will to the test. My mother, frightened, took refuge in the front of the door. As for me, I counted silently the blows of the stick which lashed my rear end."" Mr. McKinley said. Casey bursted out laughing. "Care to share Mr. Smith?"

"The old chupacabra cried every time his father looked at him! He would scream when he was whipped." Casey said after sobering up.

"You do not know that. You were not there." Mr. McKinley said. "Any questions?"

"I have one for C-Casey." A boy with brown hair, glasses, a zit filled face, and braces spoke up. Mr. McKinley nodded. "What is a chupacabra?" Casey let out a cheery laugh.

"A goat sucker." Casey said. "It sucks the blood of animals dry. Mostly goats. And if it is real thirsty it goes for a human just like you." Casey said in an eerie voice. I laughed. Him and his legends. Well they aren't really legends. "Once we went to Puerto Rico. We saw a few there." Casey laughed. I could smell the fear emitting off the boy. "It was a sight. The scaly green skin, the jagged back, the sharp snarling teeth, the beady red eyes, sharp claws, and his fangs." Casey smirked.

"So like a vampire?" Another boy asked.

"Vampires are fake." Mr. McKinley said. Casey gasped.

"Chupracabra's are a version of vampires! They run home to the bloodsucking creatures every night after feeding." Casey growled. This man is threatening Casey to continue.

"Well since you two know so much on vampires and myths why don't you inform us." I hissed under my breath at the teacher's snarky attitude. He was afraid, as was everyone in the room.

"Be afraid of us." Casey hissed also. Casey stood and walked to the front of the room. "Vampires as many know suck the blood of the living." Casey spoke in an eerie voice.

"But is all that are living just human?" Casey asked. We spoke in a deadly voice. They are our prey. They should be afraid of the predator. "No. There are some vampires that feed off animals." I said. "Some call them 'Stregoni Benefici." Casey said.

"Why do they feed off humans then if they have animals?" The same zit faced boy asked.

"Some types of blood taste better." Casey shrugged.

"How do you know all this?" Another boy asked.

"We have done study. An ancient library in Puerto Rico." Casey said.

"Vampires are fake. So are your churieparascas." A girl tried to say chupacabra. She had fake blonde hair, fake breasts, a fake tan, a fake nose, and probably fake blue eyes. "Witches, werewolves, fairies, goblins, nymphs, and pirates are fake." Casey laughed. Actually all are real.

"Well, how do you know?" Casey asked menacingly.

"They are not real! Have you ever seen a vampire? I mean come on with all the coffins, garlic, crosses, and steaks they would not be able to live!" The girl shouted. Casey broke down laughing. I tried to stifle my laugh. I did. I usually came on a threatening, evil, deadly, and fierce. I always held a hard posture. A bit of a bad girl rep and a rebel.

"Listen little girl, you know nothing about them so stop trying to act like you do and shut up." I spoke up for the first time. I spoke in a calm but deadly voice. The guys would swoon if I did not just threaten her.

"You think you are all that but your not! Get up and tell us then stupid. Low life." The girl said.

"Desire." Mr. McKinley warned. I put my hand up to silence him. I stood slowly out of my chair. I walked to her desk and slammed my hands down. Not hard enough to dent it or anything. A loud bang went through the room. Casey was biting back laughs.

"Listen here Desire. If you want to see a stupid low life look in you mirror. You're a fake blonde but you have the brain of one. If your IQ was above 25 it would shock me. You don't want to mess with me." I snarled at her. "Stop playing your little game. If you know about vampires then tell us about them."

"I-I fine." The girl would just not back down. I walked over and stood with my 'brother.' Desire stood up and walked to the middle of the room with us.

"Explain." I said sharply.

"A vampire is a mythical creature of the night that sucks the blood of the living. They are dead but living. The walking dead. They sleep in coffins and are terribly hurt by crosses. They hate garlic. And the only way to kill them is to stab a steak through there heart. The sun burns them to bone. They can only come out at night. They kill innocent humans. Not animals. They have fangs and they can turn into bats." Desire tried to speak with intelligence. Casey and I bursted out laughing.

"A vampire is a creature. Not of the night but a creature. They go in human form. They are not hurt by crosses, garlic, or steaks. They are not burned by the sun and they do not sleep in coffins. They only way to kill them is to rip them to shreds and burn them. They sparkle in the sun. They can go out whenever they want. They don't have fangs or capes. They cannot turn into bats." Casey said. The bell ended the discussion. Casey and I walked gracefully and got our bags. I got out of the room first.

"Hey Smith." A voice I recognized to be Desire spoke up over the crowd. I turned and she was standing there. She reached me. Her 5'2 form was nothing to my 5'7.

"What is it?" I snarled. She pulled her fist back and punched my jaw. She also kicked my legs. I heard a sickening snap. I rolled my eyes. "Karate will do you good." I said. She yelled in pain.

"Damn it! You broke my hand!" Desire screamed.

"No you broke your hand." I said. "Let me see." I murmured. I may not be a doctor but I know what I am doing. She held her hand out. It was broken at the wrist. Then I looked at her leg. Her foot appeared broken. "Damn." I sighed. "Don't hit me again because it does no good. I am hard as a rock. Boot camp." I said. "Can you walk?"

"No!" She sobbed. I sighed. I lifted her gently in my arms. I made my way out of the crowd that was forming. I saw Alice walk into the history room.

"Thanks for the warning Alice!" I yelled. I heard her tinkling laugh. I carried Desire to the nurse. She had passed out on the way there.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"She tripped down three flights of stairs on her way to her next class." I said. I set her on the bed in the office. "Her right wrist and left foot are broken." I said.

"Thank you." The nurse said. I walked to my second hour class. I had it with Rose. It was near the nurse's office. I entered the room and Rosalie was waiting for me.

"What happened with that girl?" Rosalie asked as I sat down.

"She hit me." I whispered at vampire speed. "She fell down three flights of stairs." I added for the humans sakes. Rosalie nodded in understanding. The teacher came in the room.

"Now you know this is English class. I will call on someone and they will read us a section of a book of their choice. No option to pass." The teacher, Mrs. Willows said. "Rosalie Thompson." Mrs. Willows called. Rosalie sighed and walked to the front. The boys looked at her with lust and the girls with envy. She grabbed a book and opened it to a certain page. Then she started to read.

"_O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face!_

_Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave?_

_Beautiful tyrant! fiend angelical!_

_Dove-feather'd raven! wolvish-ravening lamb!_

_Despised substance of divinest show!_

_Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st,_

_A damned saint, an honourable villain!--_

_O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell_

_When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend_

_In mortal paradise of such sweet flesh?--_

_Was ever book containing such vile matter_

_So fairly bound? O, that deceit should dwell_

_In such a gorgeous palace!" Romeo and Juliet Scene 11 Capulet house._

Rosalie spoke clearly and sharply. The class clapped as she sat back down. The teacher called another name. "Isabella Smith." I sighed and walked to the room. I grabbed another Shakespeare book. I read from it.

_O, withered is the garland of the war,  
The soldier's pole is fallen; young boys and girls  
Are level now with men; the odds is gone,  
And there is nothing left remarkable  
Beneath the visiting moon. Antony and Cleopatra 4.15_

I set the book down as the class clapped. It went on like that for awhile. The bell finally rang and I walked as fast as my feet could take me at human speed towards the door. I walked at a steady pace to my next class. Biology. The bell rang a minute before I reached the classroom. I stepped inside. It was exactly like my first day at Forks high. The desks still the same as always. "Please Miss. Smith, sit by Mr. Hikaru." The teacher said as he pointed to a desk next to a human. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be tall and strong. His face was diamond shaped. His eyes round like almonds. His skin was light but not as light as mine. This should be good. I slid in my seat silently. His blood was not appealing.

"Hi. I am Frankie." The guy said.

"Bella." I said.

"So, I heard that you helped Desire." Frankie said. I shrugged.

"She tripped." I said indifferently.

"So, have you heard of Destiny Lee?" I forced the smug smile that was threatening to play on my lips.

"Yeah. She's good." I said. Not only did I change my appearance but I also change Alice, Peter, Rosalie, and Casey's when they go on stage.

"You remind me of her. I have tickets to her concert tonight." Frankie said. I didn't respond. I was annoyed at his attempts to make conversation. Instead I paid attention to the board. That was no use. I learned it before. I propped my feet up on the desk and leaned back in my chair. "You're going to fall. It's hard to balance a chair like that." Frankie said.

"The hardest thing about balancing a chair is the ground." I said. Frankie smirked.

"I heard that somewhere before." I smiled smugly.

"Many people have it's only a matter if they understand it or not." I said.

"Your way older than you seem." I laughed. He had no clue.

"You have no clue." The teacher clapping got our attention.

"As you know. I want my students to feel comfortable around one and another so I have paired you up and you will each go to each other's house for a day to see what they are like and observe there behavior around their families. Ask questions and what not." I wanted to kill the teacher. "So here are the partners." The teacher said. I could hear Frankie's heart beat speed up. "Mandy and Clark."

"Heather and Will."

"Carlton and Kiki."

"Penny and Michel."

"Fabio and Lilly."

"Frankie and Isabella." I force the complaints that were about to arise down. The teacher listed off the other partners.

"Cool! Were partners. Why don't you come by my house after school? Then around 9 you can leave cause that's when the concert starts. My whole family is home this week. Family reunion. Here are directions to my house." He wrote fast on a piece of paper. He handed it to me. I read it.

_5907 North Twilight Avenue. _

I sighed and nodded, The bell rang and we were released to lunch. I sighed as I saw my family sitting at a table in the back. Everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on us. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and sat down with my family. "Hey." I said.

"Hey Bella. Did you hear that Desire has to have pins in her hand?" Alice asked.

"That's what she gets for being a smartass." I said. Peter laughed.

"I am surprised you didn't bite her." I kicked him from underneath the table. "With a fake biting toy." He added. I sighed. I saw Frankie approaching our table.

"Stalker?" Casey asked. I rolled my eyes. Frankie reached the table.

"Hey Bella! I just wanted to let you know that we'll have to take your car since mine broke down and my mom had to drive me here." I nodded.

"So, you like scary stories?" Peter asked.

"Love them!" Frankie exclaimed and sat down next to Casey and Rosalie. I know how Rosalie feels about outsiders.

"Well here's one for ya." Peter said. "there was a couple driving home from a party. They were madly in love. They were driving on a deserted road, in complete darkness, when their car hit a fallen tree in the road. The boy, who didn't see it, got out of the car and went to inspect the damage. Upon further inspection, he realized it was too bent up to drive. He told his girlfriend that he would walk up the few miles to the nearest gas station to get some help. She offered to come with him, but he refused, saying it was too dangerous. He told her to stay in the car and lock the doors, he loved her and would be back soon." The girl waited, and finally decided to turn on the radio. After listening to music for a while, a radio announcement came on, about an escapee from the local insane asylum. It warned everyone to lock the doors and windows, as the deranged escapee was extremely dangerous. She became scared for her boyfriend, but didn't dare go out to look for him. She fell asleep, only to be awoken a few hours later by a faint 'tap...tap…tap…on the roof of the car. Thinking it was her boyfriend; she peeked out the window, but saw nothing. The tapping continued, growing louder and louder, but she didn't have the guts to get out of the car, due to the insane man running around. Suddenly, she saw the blue and red flashing lights of a police car drive up and park a few meters away. The megaphone on the police car spoke. 'This is the state police, I need you to get out of the car slowly, and whatever you do, don't look back.

Shaking with terror, the girl slowly unlocked the car door and opened it, stepping out into the cold night. She heard the tapping noise once again, but followed the policeman's constant orders of not turning around. She had almost reached the car before the tapping became unbearable, and she turned around. There, on the roof of their car, stood a man, holding a stick." And on the end of the stick, to her horror, was her boyfriends severed head, knocking against the roof as the man tapped the stick. Tap…tap…tap." Peter said in an eerie voice. The whole cafeteria had silenced to listen to him.

"What the hell! Are you trying to scare me to death!" Frankie yelled. My family and I laughed.

"Well here is one." I said. "It was my first night driving a taxi. It was late and there were not a lot of people on the street. I was about to go home, but I was hailed by a man in a dark street. He wore a dark colored coat, collars up, and his hat was pulled low over eyes as if he didn't want anyone to see his face. He got into the back of my cab and I pulled off and started driving down the street. My passenger in back, leaned forward and tapped me on the shoulder. I screamed and almost lost control of the cab, nearly hit a bus, drove up on the curb and stopped just inches from a large plate glass window.

I don't know why. I guess he spooked me. His touch was so cold and he smelled. He smelled real bad. Like something decaying. Like a dead animal.

For a few minutes everything was silent in the cab.

Then, still shaking, I said, "I'm sorry but you scared the daylights out of me." I stared at him in the rear view mirror. His head was a silhouette against the back window. I couldn't see his eyes, just a black shadowy shape where his face should be.

My passenger apologized saying that he didn't realize a tap on the shoulder could be so scary.

"No, no," I said. "It's all my fault. This is my first day driving a taxi. For the last 25 years I've driven a hearse. Where was it you wanted to go?"

The man in back just said: "North Cemetery".

I drove him there in silence.  
When we got there, he got out of the cab and told me to wait, "And if you don't wait, you'll be sorry." he said.

Well, I didn't feel very comfortable, but I wanted the money, so I waited.

After a while he came back, and strange as it may sound, he seemed to be wiping something from his hands.

As he slouched down in the shadows of my back seat, the man just said: "South Cemetery".

So we drove. And when we got there, the same thing happened again. he told me to wait for him. I was feeling more and more uncomfortable, but I waited. I wondered what he could be doing in the cemetery so late at night. What business could he have there?

He returned to the car, brushing something from his clothes. I didn't ask him any questions. He returned to the darkness of the back seat and seemed to be wiping something from his mouth. When he was done, he just said: "East Cemetery".

Although very frightened, I was determined to get my money. My curiosity began to get the better of me, and despite my fears, I was determined to see what he was doing.

So this time, I followed him into the dark cemetery.

I tip-toed behind him, stepping softly through the long grass and the muck. I watched him as he walked silently among the headstones. He seemed to be looking for one in particular.

He came to a fresh grave, then fell to his knees and used his hands to scrape and dig at the earth until he got down to the coffin.

I was barely breathing, afraid he would hear me. I was terrified but i couldn't run away. Me legs felt like dead weight. I was rooted to the spot.

I saw him open the coffin lid, and as he bent over the coffin, I could see inside it. I caught a glimpse of the sunken features of a fresh corpse lying in the open coffin.

I was so terrified, I couldn't move in darkness.

Then the man stood up. Perhaps he heard me breathing. Maybe he heard the gravel crunch underneath my shoes. He came straight towards me, quickly, almost running. But it didn't seem like running. It was as if he was gliding fast and silent over the grass.

In seconds he was upon me, grasping my shirt and pulling my face close to his. I smelled his terrible decaying breath, I saw something dark and sticky dribbling from his mouth.

I managed to stutter, "Are you a vampire?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" he screamed as he sank his fangs into my neck." I imitated the scream and the fear. The whole cafeteria jumped when I screamed. My family roared with laughter.

"No more." Frankie begged. I nodded. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. The rest of the school day passed by uneventfully. I stood by my car waiting for Frankie.

"Stupid humans." I grumbled under my breath. I heard his footsteps approaching. I sighed when he reached my car.

"This is your car?" He shouted. I nodded. "What kind?"

"2004 Saleen S7." I said as I got in. He jumped in the passenger seat.

"Nice. Did your parents buy it for you?"

"No. I bought it. I had a lot of money saved up when they died. There death money helped." I said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to tread into sensitive waters."

"It's fine. I am not like most girls." I said. I pulled out onto the streets and sped off at 90 mph.

"Holy shit!" Frankie cried. "Slow down!"

"Why? I don't get caught or in accidents." I shrugged. Frankie was tense. I pulled up at his house. It was large. It was a white color. Very similar to the Cullen's old house. I got out and opened his door since he was still in shock. I shook him gently. Well gently for a vampire. "Hello? Anyone home?" I asked him.

"Sorry. Come on. I'll introduce you to my family." Frankie said. He unlocked the door and led me inside. The house was beige on the inside. Again fairly large. About 36 people sat bare foot in the living room in a circle. There were candles lit around the room and no light was coming from anywhere but the candles. "Shh. They are contacting the dead." Frankie whispered softly to me. I nodded and watched them. This family is bizarre already. I pulled out a note pad and pen and wrote down some notes on his family so far. They started to sing.

"Dance around the mushrooms! Sing to the turkey! Kiss the old vampire." One word struck me.

"Is this normal?" I whispered.

"At my house." Frankie whispered. "Hello guys. We have a guest." Frankie got the attention of the voodoo people. A woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes came forward to greet me.

"Hello. I am Sunshine. I am Frankenstein's mother." I raised my eyebrows at Frankie. I jotted that down.

"Bella. Nice to meet you." I said. A collective gasp went around the room.

"She said the N word!" A little girl with brown eyes and blonde hair screamed.

"Sorry." I muttered. I wrote that down.

"It is fine. This is my husband Tam Lin. His sisters Maurisa, Kalisa, Welma, Paige, and Pepper. His brothers Daft, Donald, Matt, Herman, and Karlos. Then my sisters Lisa, Emma, Perry, Serena, Alexis, Rosalyn, and Kerry. Then my brothers Janie, Oliver, Chaco, Mark, Anthony, Elijah, and Raul. Then Frankie's brothers, Redeem, Jake, Casper, Patron, Harry, and Viejo. Then his sister Rebecca, Mackenzie, Lorena, Polly, Frannie, and Kari. We all are Hikaru's." Sunshine said. One of his sisters's stood out to me. Her name was Kari. She had long black hair and bright yellow eyes. Her face was like a tanned porcelain doll yet very beautiful. Not a sprayed on tan. She had a widow's peak, a slender nose, a full pouty smile, rounded eyes, high cheeks, a tall frame and a long scar along her arm.

"N- Very well to meet you." I corrected my mistake. I sat on a pillow and faced them all.

"You too." Kari said.

"Why were you meditating?" I asked.

"Kalisa had a feeling that a vampire would be upon us soon." Frankie said. I nodded.

"So can you tell me about Frankie?" I asked.

"He is very immature. Very squeamish. But also very kind. He likes to listen to music and do voodoo. He also likes to draw. He is nervous around girls." Lorena said. I wrote it all down. We talked for awhile. Actually we talked until it was time for me to leave. His family is really freaky. I rubbed my neck gently.

"Thank you for having me over." I said.

"Vampire." Kalisa muttered.

"Stop." Kari said.

"The lady is a vampire!" Kalisa screamed. She pointed to my neck. "See the scar from a bite!" She yelled. Nobody seemed to care. A blue ring appeared around them.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Immortals. We rule the underworld but we come up everyone once in a while just to have fun." Sunshine said. "We just want to see up in the mortal world for a while. It gets to be dreary down there." Sunshine said.

"So your immortals?" I asked. They all nodded. "You can survive anything?" Everyone nodded again. I sighed. Kari stepped out.

"Go home alright?" She said. I nodded. I bolted out of the driveway and to my house. I parked the car and ran inside.

"Holy freaking shit!" I screamed. My family surrounded me. "We have immortals among us!" I screamed.

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Immortals! There will be one here tomorrow." I said. Rosalie nodded. I sighed.

"Time to get ready for the concert." Alice chirped. I trotted to my room. Another night of singing is to come.

**I will tell you more about immortals in the next chapter. Also the big secret is in the next chapter. Guess what it is. What did you think of this chapter? It's my longest yet.**

**Pages- 13**

**Words- 5,493**


	20. A surprise in a box

**Names-**

**Destiny- Bella**

**Faith- Rosalie**

**Hope- Alice**

**Axel- Peter**

**Azan- Casey**

**Axel means Peace.**

**Azan means power.**

I walked in my closet and got out my outfit. It was a black corset with a little v cut neck and spaghetti straps. I also had short denim mini skirt. Then to top it all off I had on candy apple red high heels. I looked smoking hot. I took my hair down and curled it. I put on blacker eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then I walked out of the room. I smiled at Rosalie, Casey, Peter, and Alice. Rosalie was wearing a strapless gothic black dress with black heels. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. She had on matching makeup as me. Casey had on a skin tight skull shirt with black jeans. Alice had on pixie like burgundy and black dress with high heel black boots. Her hair was in its same pixie style. Peter had on a neon green shirt with jeans. We looked fierce. "Ready for a little change?" I asked.

"Bring it on!" Peter said. I changed our appearances. Rosalie now had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Alice had spiky hot pink hair and green eyes. Peter now had orange fiery hair and blue eyes. Casey had blonde messy hair and hazel eyes. I had shiny black hair and blue green eyes. I smiled at the change and got in my S7. I sped to the concert hall. It was 5 minutes before the show started when we got there.

"Thank god you're here! Go out there now!" The stage manager yelled. He tossed me my black guitar. We walked out on stage. Alice and Rosalie sang backup and danced while Peter and Casey did some drums and bass.

"DESTINY! FAITH! HOPE! AXEL! AZAN!" The crowd cheered. I smiled and started to play. **A/N; Anything in these ( ) are sang by Casey and Peter and Rosalie and Alice.**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

The crowd roared with applause. I nodded and laughed. Then I started the next song.

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

That is another song for Edward. "Thank you all! I will take a request." I said into the microphone. A dark hand went up. "You!" I pointed to the man.

"My happy ending!" He yelled to me. I smiled. That is a good song I wrote. I glanced back at Peter and Casey. They nodded.

_Oh Oh  
So Much For My Happy Ending  
Oh Oh  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

I finished singing the song. "How bout another request!" I yelled into the microphone. A lot of hands went up. I called on a little girl. "You wanna tell me what song sweetie?" I asked.

"Thoughtless!" The girl yelled. I gaped. This girl was only about 8 and she listens to that song.

"Ok then." I said. I started the song.

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming__x3_

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

All my friends are gone,  
they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried  
I'm gonna take you down  
Gonna take you down

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
and Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

I finished the song. "Two more." I said. A man with red hair and freckles raised his hand high. I pointed to him.

"Why can't I breathe." He said. I nodded and started to play.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

I breathe into the microphone for affect. "I will pick the last song." I smiled as I strummed the notes out.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
la, la la la la  
Cause life's like this  
la, la la la la  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is__Find more Lyrics at __/eA_

Chill out whatcha waitin' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talkin' to me one on one  
but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting  
like you're somebody else  
getting me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and  
you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're Watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting  
like you're somebody else gets  
getting me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you  
look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting  
like you're somebody else gets  
me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting  
like you're somebody else gets  
me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and  
you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this  
no no no

I finished the song. "Thank you and good night!" I yelled and ran off stage with my band. They walked out to the car while I stayed in my little dressing room for awhile.

"Your performance was divine." A voice I thought I would never hear again spoke to me. I turned and there stood…

**How mean am I? Not that mean I won't leave ya hanging!**

Derek, Joey, and Delilah. "You guys!" I screamed and engulfed them into a hug. "How did you find me?" I asked.

"It was easy. My Joey is good with a computer." Delilah smiled. I laughed.

"We have a surprise for you Bella." Derek said. I raised my eyebrows. "Get in your car and follow us." I nodded. I hugged them one last time and ran out to my car.

Rosalie and Casey were making out in the back while Peter sat uncomfortably with them. Alice was bouncing in the front. "Guess who I ran into!" I shrieked.

"Who?" Rosalie asked, breaking the kiss.

"Delilah, Joey, and Derek!" I shrieked as I pulled out and followed there Mustang. "We are going to their house because they have a surprise for us." I said.

"Cool." Peter said. I nodded and sped up. We came to a stop at a small house with a vineyard to the side of it. I got out and ran to them.

"So what's my surprise?" I asked. Derek gave me a paper. I read it. I didn't recognize the hand writing.

_Go inside and up the stairs._

I did as it said and I stood in the hallway with everyone behind me.

_Open the green door and go inside._

I opened the green door and stepped inside. There was a huge box in the room. It was wrapped in golden paper.

_Open the box._

I opened the box and all four corners fell down. In the box stood…

**Cliffy! Tell me what you think it is! If I get 10 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE TODAY!**

**Songs used.**

**Bring me to life- Evanescence**

**Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence**

**My Happy Ending- Avril Lavinge**

**Thoughtless- Korn or Evanescence**

**Why Can't I breathe- Liz Phair**

**Complicated- Avril Lavinge**


	21. The dead comes back

Thank you for all the amazing reviews

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I bit back on my word and I am posting this now. I also am extremely bored so here you go!**

_I opened the box and all four corners fell down. In the box stood…_

If I thought I could faint from seeing Jacob's dead body boy was I wrong. That was noting compared to this. This sent my dead heart into overdrive. I felt as if it could bounce out of my chest at any given moment. My limbs were frozen with shock and surprise. I couldn't form coherent words or thoughts. In the box stood the one man that I have missed terribly. The one that I think about daily. The man that was always there for me. The man that never left me. The one I thought was dead. "Easton." I breathed. He still looked as gorgeous as ever. His black hair illuminated with light and it was disheveled. His red eyes looked me up and down and a wolfish grin appeared on his face. It still had the dazzling effect. Even more so than what's his name? Edwin? Edwart? Edmund? Eric? Eddie? Eduardo? Edward. Ah Edward was the old boyfriend's name. I think.

"Read the note." Derek said. I glanced down at the note.

_Give me a kiss babe._

I smiled at Easton and threw the paper and Derek. I hopped into his awaiting arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I placed my lips on his. An electric shock flew through my body. Our lips moved together in harmony. I sighed into his lips. I got down off him but I didn't let him let me go. I kept my arms securely around his waist. I had no intentions of letting go.

"That's not all." Derek said. I raised my eyebrows. The closet door flew open and there stood a lady with white blonde hair and familiar blood eyes. And a dark browned haired guy with blood red eyes. It couldn't be? Could it?

"Bree and Regan." I gasped. I reluctantly removed my arms from Easton and I crashed into them.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" Bree screamed as we jumped together. I laughed. I let go of them and Easton pulled me into his arms.

"How." I asked. "I thought the wolves killed you?"

"We ran. Then after they left we came back and you were gone. I followed your scent and found your rings in the creek. Then we spent 204 years 3 months 3 days 10 hours 39 minutes and 15 seconds trying to find you. Not that I'm keeping count. Max, Kyle, Martha, Heather, Jen, Boston, Henry, and Lisa were killed by the mutts. We left. Then we ran into these guys and they said they could find you. So they did." Easton smiled. I softly kissed his lips. Regan made a gagging sound. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from his face. I got out of his arms and walked to Joey, Delilah, and Derek. I gave them a hug that would kill them if they were human.

"Thank you." I said softly. I walked back over to Easton. He sat me on a little bed in the room. He took my hands in his. Then he slid down on one knee. He pulled out my rings.

"Bella, I have gone 204 years 3 months 10 hours 39 minutes and 48 seconds without you in my life. I cannot live without you. Will you please marry me? Again." Easton said sweetly. I smiled.

"Yes!" I screamed. Easton slid my rings on my finger and pulled me into a hug. "I love you." I said.

"I love you with everything I have. I always will. I was miserable without you." Easton said into my hair.

"I was too." I mumbled.

"You look like you haven't had a decent mean in centuries!" Bree exclaimed. I laughed. Truly, the animals were repulsive.

"I haven't." I said. Alice and Rosalie shrugged.

"Well let's hunt!" Regan exclaimed. I laughed. They haven't changed at all.

"Could I go?" Casey asked. "I would like to try your style of life and diet." He added. I nodded.

"If my brother goes I go." Peter said.

"I will try it if my baby goes." Alice said. I was shocked by the little pixie.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes. It intrigues me." Alice laughed. "Long as they are not innocent. I've changed over the years." She smiled.

"I'm in." Rosalie said. "If you can't beat them. Join them." She smiled. She had really changed her personality over the years without Emmett. She seems less bitchy.

"You positive? It's hard to quit." I said.

"Bella, that was the old me. I have also changed. Why let rapist live to do what they did to me to other girls." Casey wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. I smiled at them and nodded.

"Bye you guys. Thanks for everything." I gave Derek, Joey, and Delilah hugs.

"Here's my number. Call when you need anything." Delilah handed me her number. I thanked her.

"Let's go then. I know a great feeding place." I smiled. We walked out to my S7.

"My car!" Easton exclaimed. I laughed.

"No it's mine." I smiled at the cute little pout that was on his face. "For us." Easton smiled at what I suggested. I laughed as we all piled in the car, leaving Derek, Joey, and Delilah behind. I sped to a bar called 'Mystic Magic.' And we went inside. Well Bree, Regan, and I did. Alice, Peter, Casey, and Rosalie waited outside for us for the demonstration. I seduced a scraggly looking guy outside. Alice and Casey watched with intense eyes. I place my lips on his neck and quickly covered his mouth. I drank him dry. I wiped my mouth and threw him far into the alley. It was the most decent blood I have had in a few hundred years. I smiled as Bree, Easton, and Regan do the same. Regan and Bree were together now. I smiled at the thought. So different but opposites attract. "Your turn." I smiled as Alice, Rosalie, Peter, and Casey went to feed. Alice was the first to come back out with a man that looked really vile. She sunk her teeth down in his neck and covered his mouth. She did the same and threw him into the alley. Her once golden orbs were now bright crimson. She skipped over to me.

"That was delicious! Compared to animal that was like a off limits wine!" Alice smiled. I laughed. Rosalie, Peter, and Casey did the same. They said the same things. I drove back to Alice, Rosalie, and I house.

"Nice house." Bree said. I nodded and led the way in. Regan and Bree went in the guest room, Alice and Peter went in their room, Rosalie and Casey in theirs, and I led Easton to my room. We lay in the bed whispering soft nothings to each other and in each other's arms.

It was about an hour before school once we finally got up. I had pulled on a black spaghetti strap top. The stomach was all fishnet. Then I pulled on my jean short shorts and black heals. I pulled my hair into a curly pony tail and put on dark makeup. I smiled at Easton. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight blue shirt. We walked to the living room holding hands. Bree had on a black and pink polka dot dress that was a halter and pink shoes. Same old Bree. Regan had on black jeans and a green shirt. Rosalie had on a red spaghetti strap top, a light washed denim mini skirt, red wedges, and black sunglasses. Peter had on a green polo shirt and blue jeans. Alice had on lime green cami, a black mini skirt, green sandals, and a black bracelet. Casey had on a red shirt with a black skull and black skinny jeans. We all looked good.

"Let's go!" Bree and Alice exclaimed in unison.

"Wait." I said. I tossed everyone a pair of contacts. "Your eyes are red." I said as I put mine in. They nodded and put their in. "Now let's go." I said when everyone was done. I walked out to my S7 and everyone piled in. I sped off towards the school like I did yesterday. I pulled in the same spot next to the rusted old truck. Easton, Regan, Bree, and I walked to the office. They got their schedules. Easton was in 4 of my classes. Including history. This should be good. I smirked as did Casey. We were going to talk more about mythical creatures today. We entered the class silently. Easton was stuck sitting by Desire. Desire was in two casts. One on her arm and one on her foot. She was afraid of me. She also was looking at Easton with lusty eyes and sitting very close.

"Hello Class. Today we will be learning about Myths." Mr. McKinley smiled at us. It was a forced smile. "Mr. and Ms. Smith will be teaching." I smirked at Easton's surprise. "Since they know _so much about it_" He said, his voice laced with sarcasm. We walked to the front of the room.

"What creature do you think is a myth?" Casey asked.

"Aliens are not fake!" A boy shouted. "They will come and abduct intelligent beings!"

"If the aliens take intelligent beings you have nothing to worry about then." I said. Everyone laughed at the joke.

"Uh, Werewolves are fake." A girl in the back spoke up. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope. They take the shape of a wolf. Here is some history on them." Casey said. He winked at me and I nodded. "Wolves can shape shift from human to giant wolves. They have a high temperature and they only morph when they are angry. They usually are in packs. There is an Alpha and a Beta. The pack's minds connect when they shift so they hear your every thought. There howl is what is powerful and let's the others know where they are." I imitated a werewolf howl. Everyone jumped.

"They are big, smelly, wet, dogs with no brains." I said.

"They are fairly stupid." Casey agreed. We went on explaining about myths. Desire was getting closer to Easton. He was at the edge of the desk and she was practically in his lap. She was trying to purr but it sounded like a chupacabra killing a goat. I growled low in my throat. Everyone followed my gaze to Desire. She was un-phased. She liked that this bothered me. I took a menacing step towards them. I growled again but louder this time. She slowly put her hand on his thigh. I hissed.

"Leave my boyfriend alone." I snapped at her. She jumped away quickly. Her cast hitting the side of the desk. I laughed.

"Ow!" She screeched.

"Oh you're only lucky. If I had my hands on you I would rip your throat out." I snarled. Casey pulled me back to my desk. The class passed by quickly after that. I met up with Rosalie and we walked to English.

"I heard what you told the girl." Rosalie started. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "I'm so proud of you." She laughed. I rolled my eyes and we sat at our table. The teacher came in.

"As you know I told you to write a paragraph over your summer. It was suppose to be about your best friend. Please read them." Mrs. Willows said. "Ms. Lentz please read yours first." A girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes stepped in the front of the room. She cleared her throat and started to speak.

"My best friend. His name is Carlos. I have known him since I was three. We have been best friends since. He is my rock. Always there when I need him. Loyal and trustworthy. Honest and dependable. He was always there for me in tough times in my life. He helped me get through it all. He was my best friend. I-I l-l-l-ost him. He was k-k-k-kill-r-red." She broke down crying. We all looked sympathetic. "It was so hard." She wailed. The teacher held her. Everyone was showing sympathy. Except Rosalie and I. We had been through worse. I snorted. The girl glared at me.

"You think that is hard?" I asked incuriously.

"It is." She said. I laughed.

"No, what is hard when your parents are divorced. When your mother remarries and is miserable because of you. Then you leave mother to live with your father in a rainy town you hate. She deserts you. You meet this wonderful boy and fall more in love than anyone would ever know. He leaves with his family. You are soulless and heartbroken. You cliff dive. Your father and mother and everyone close to you die. Your friends force you into something.. You do it and become famous. You run into him again. He tells you he loves you. You believe him. The next day he cheats on you. You run away from him. You meet a new man. He loves you. You move with them. You run into the first man again. He said he never meant to cheat. You don't believe him. Your new family is murdered. You crawl back to him. You're vulnerable. You see your best friend murdered after merely talking to him less than a day ago. You run into old friends and old problems arise. He sends you away. You live in crappy motels and in the forest. You lose all your money and have to start over. You live alone and miserable for years. Not having anyone. Being heartbroken and having the throbbing pain inside you. You're empty and soulless." I finished. By the end I was shouting with rage. How dare she just go and do that. "Oh is that for hard. And that is my paragraph." I ripped my actual paragraph into a million tiny pieces. The class clapped. The girl just got played at her own game. I remember seeing her the other day talking to a boy named Carlos. She is doing that for attention.

"Thank you Bella." Mrs. Willows said. I nodded. "Rosalie Thompson." Rosalie sighed and walked up to the front of the class.

"My best friend was my boyfriend. I had saved his life. His name is Emmett. I loved him. He left me. He didn't want to but he did. He promised he would come back. That lying bastard never did care! All he wanted was sex!" She screeched. I stifled a laugh with a cough.

"Thank you Miss. Thompson." Mrs. Willows said uncomfortably. Rosalie nodded and sat back down. The class went by quickly. I exited the room first and made my way to Biology. Frankie sat with a big grin on his face. I sat down next to him.

"What are you so happy about Frankenstein?" I asked. He frowned but then smiled again.

"I get to be in a vam-"He started but I kicked him. "Vampy style home." He fixed his mistake. I nodded.

"Meet me by my car after school." I said. "My family is riding with us." I said.

"Alright." We turned and faced the bored. The class was very boring. I couldn't pay attention. I had Easton on my mind. "How many are in your family?" Frankie whispered.

"Seven." I said.

"Oh. That's a lot." I shrugged. Says the guy with 37 immortals in his family. The bell rang and I swiftly walked out of the room. I headed to the cafeteria. I felt someone grab my arm. I spun around. It was Easton. I sighed. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." He kissed my forehead. We walked to the cafeteria together. Again everyone was staring at us. I heard them whispering. I looked over and saw Desire whispering to a clone Lauren Mallory. Wait a minute. That is Lauren Mallory! Desire pointed to me and Lauren's eye went wide. She ran out of the cafeteria with her phone. Easton and I walked to our table with the family.

"Did you know Lauren was alive?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head. Alice and Peter came running into the cafeteria.

"Where's the fire?" Casey asked.

"Sorry but I had a feeling the Lauren was here." Alice winked. I nodded. Bree and Regan came into the cafeteria and sat with us. Lunch went by fast. Soon my family was in the car and I was waiting for Frankie. He came around the corner smiling.

"Hey. Get in the back." I said.

"Um, there is no room." He said. I rolled my eyes. I got in.

"Regan, trunk. Now." He nodded and sat on the trunk. Frankie got in the back next to Bree. "Hold on Regan!" I yelled. I sped out of the lot.

"You smell bad." Bree said to Frankie.

"Thanks. I know you won't suck my blood then." He smiled. Bree gasped.

"He knows?" She asked.

"He's an immortal." Alice said. Bree nodded. I pulled up at our house and got out. I unlocked the door and we went inside. I sat on Easton's lap while he sat on the couch.

"So what is Bella like?" Frankie asked.

"She is sarcastic!" Peter yelled.

"Fridge on fire!" I yelled back. He shut up. I smirked.

"Caring, protective, rebellious, evil, sinister, dangerous, funny, smart, and tough." Alice said. I agreed to all of that. Frankie scribbled furiously on a paper. We talked for a few hours.

"Oh, Bella. I have a book for you. It's only because I care. Plus you should be aware." Frankie said. He handed me a big book. It looked like a prophecy book. It was ancient. The cover read _All about_ _Immortals. _ He called Sunshine and she picked him up. I picked up the book and opened it. I read it out loud.

_Immortals are difficult creatures to understand. They are known for lying to get what they crave most; Vampire venom. Vampire venom makes the Immortals powerful. Well more so than they already are. They say a time shall come when the rulers of the underworld shall come back and wipe out the entire vampire race. One by one. Immortals appear as normal humans. But when they reveal themselves to their prey or when they are fighting they have long sharp poisonous talons. The talons hold vampire venom that they already have. They grow wings. There are paralyzers in the wings. There will be a black aurora around them to tell how powerful they are. The lighter the weaker. The darker the stronger. They grown horns, tusks, and spikes on their faces, backs, arms, and head. They also grow fangs. It is said they are one of the most deadliest predators. There is a time when the rulers do come back. It says that the vampire goddess, Isabella, and her family will put up a fight for their race. The Volturi will join Isabella. It will happen on the 13 of September. Fate will determine it all._

I gasped. I dropped the book to the ground. Alice's eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. She came back a second later. "What did you see?" I asked.

"Wilcox." She gasped. Rosalie and I froze. Terror crossed our faces. No this could not happen.


	22. Why now

Thank you for all the reviews but I will not update unless I get 135 reviews

**Thank you for all the reviews but I will not update unless I get 135 reviews. **

"_Wilcox." She gasped. Rosalie and I froze. Terror crossed our faces. No this could not happen._

I just find out that Immortals are going to kill us and now Wilcox has to make an appearance! "Great!" I shouted.

"Who is Wilcox?" Peter asked. We pulled everyone over to the couches. Rosalie, Alice, and I stood in front of them.

"Our story is not pleasant." Alice said.

"Well about 173 years ago we moved to Spain. There we had nice jobs. We met a man named Wilcox. None of us thought of him more than as a friend." I said.

"He had golden eyes so we trusted him. It was foolish of us. He moved in with us for awhile. Then he started getting abusive." Rosalie said.

"He would rape us every night. And when we would fight back he would bite us. He is a tracker. Even better than the Volturi's tracker Demetri." Alice said.

"Then we finally got away and covered our tracks. He would also burn us put he would put it out." I said. I lifted my shirt under the light and showed some of the many venomous scars that he caused. Alice and Rosalie did the same.

"Now he will be here in four days." Alice said. "Two days before the battle with the Immortals." Easton pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I wish I could have found you. I am so sorry." He whispered. I sighed.

"It is fine. Don't blame yourselves. I am alright. Just Bella again." I laughed. Easton laughed with me.

"We need to fine the immortal's weaknesses." Alice said. I grabbed the book again and flipped to a random page. Lucky for me it said there weaknesses. I read it aloud.

_Immortal's are very weak in the stomach area. They also hate powder and anything that is red. If you snap there wings off without getting spiked. It kills them._

We all were relieved a bit. Then the doorbell rang. Alice, Rosalie, and I ran to the door. We opened it and we all gasped. It couldn't possibly be. No way in hell.

**Short but good. Review please!**


	23. AN 3

Don't hate me but this probably will not be a Bella and Edward story

Don't hate me but this probably will not be a Bella and Edward story. I'm sorry but I cannot do that to Easton. And IF IF IF Edward and the guys come back they might have someone else. They didn't even look for the girls. They just sat and moped.

Thanks

GVE


	24. Weight of the world

Then the doorbell rang

_Then the doorbell rang. Alice, Rosalie, and I ran to the door. We opened it and we all gasped. It couldn't possibly be. No way in hell._

Rosalie ran back to Casey. Alice also ditched me. "Thanks you guys." I muttered sarcastically. In the doorway to our house stood Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Lauren, Angela, Mike, Esme, and Edward. Edward picked me up into his arms. I fought against him. "Let me go!" I yelled. Edward dropped me and I landed on my feet.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked, hurt in his voice. I was livid at him. They chose the perfect moment to show up! They could have been here centuries ago! I hissed and led them inside. I walked into the living room. A ferocious growl came from Easton. I sighed and shook my head at him. Answering his unasked question.

"Well this is awkward." I said while rolling on my heels. Easton rolled his eyes. Alice grabbed my arm and I grabbed Rosalie's. "I guess we'll be right back. Esme keep them from killing each other!" I yelled as I was pulled out the back door. We ran out of hearing range.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Alice spluttered.

"Don't you still love Jasper?" I asked. Alice bit her lip. She nodded. "Well you and Rosalie have to make a choice because I already know mine." I said. They nodded.

"I don't know, I mean. 204 freaking years! That's a long time!" Alice shrieked.

"When I first saw Emmett I felt like I could burst with joy but then I remembered Casey. I just don't know how to end it with Casey. I pick Emmett." Rosalie smiled. "That's if he still wants me." I slapped her arm.

"You're talking crazy! Of course he wants you! Did you see the love in his eyes when we opened the door?" I shouted. Rosalie sighed and nodded. We all turned and started walking back. Rosalie was getting more and more depressed at each step we took towards the house. "Stop!" I said suddenly. They looked at me. "Rose, what is wrong. Why are you so depressed?" I asked.

"I really love Casey. I don't want to leave him." She sobbed. I pulled her into my arms.

"Who do you love more?" I asked softly.

"Well Casey was there for me when nobody besides you two were. He could always make me smile and in a better mood. He always knows when I need cheering up and he's always there. Emmett has been gone for 204 years. He missed out of 204 years." Rosalie said.

"Do what your heart tells you too." Alice smiled. "That's why I'm going back to Jasper. I see it in the future." She winked. I laughed and the three of us ran the rest of the way to the house. The back door was still open and it was surprisingly quiet. We entered the house silently.

"Easton." I whispered. He was at my side in less then a millisecond.

"Bella, are you ok? No run ins with mutts or anything?" He asked. I laughed.

"No Easton." I smiled. He briefly kissed my lips. He picked me up bridal style and walked into the living room. Edward was hurt but I could care less. Three strikes and your out. Easton sat by Bree and Regan with me on his lap.

"Sooo. Peter, I need to talk to you." Alice said. They walked upstairs holding hands. Everyone listened to their conversation.

"What is it baby?" Peter asked.

"I just don't feel right being with you anymore. I'm sorry but this is goodbye." Alice said.

"WHAT NO!" Peter yelled. There was a loud crash. In a blink of an eye I was upstairs. Peter had Alice pinned to the wall by her neck. I gasped and charged his side. He flew into another wall.

"I don't want to kill you Peter." I said calmly but he could detect the underlying threat. He swallowed.

"I'll be leaving." He jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night. I shook my head and helped Alice up.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said softly. I led her downstairs. Jasper and Alice gazed at each other. Then the little ball of energy I know flew at Jasper. He fell to the ground on impact.

"Jasper! I missed you so much! I love you!" Alice screamed. I laughed. They shared a very passionate kiss on the floor when Jasper finally pulled them up. I noticed the Angela and Emmett were standing close together. I was suspicious.

"Sooo, what have you three been up to for the past 204 years?" Esme asked. Alice, Rosalie, and I shared glances and broke down laughing. I was the first to recover. Alice and then Rose came next.

"Well after we first went away we lived in a really crappy motel." Alice said.

"Then we left after a month and moved to New York." Rosalie said.

"We lived in a shack in the forest. It was really old but it worked. Then we got jobs at a diner." I said.

"Then after a year we decided to move on." Alice said sadly. "Bella, tell the rest." Alice said. I nodded

"For those of you who don't know we met Wilcox some time after we moved on. He was a friend. Then he would abuse us and rape us every night. We finally escaped him and moved to Albany New York. Then we worked around and did nothing for about 109 years. Then we met Casey and Peter. Alice was involved with Peter as Rosalie is involved with Casey. Then my job kick started and I became famous, again. We moved to Boise. And then at our concert last night Derek, Joey, and Delilah were there and they found Easton, Regan, and Bree. I got back with Easton. Then here we are. And Wilcox will be here in 4 days." I smirked at their expressions. Carlisle glanced at the Immortal book. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I am apparently the vampire goddess and we have a bunch of venom thirsty Immortals after us. How you like those skittles?" I laughed.

"What about you guys?" Alice asked.

"Well we lost Ben, Jessica, thank god, Eric, and Tyler in the war. The Volturi intervened and they were looking for Bella. Then we searched for you and you were vanished off the earth. About 103 years of searching we came home and tried to move on. I did. Angela and I tied the knot. Then we did nothing for a long time and here we are. We saw your concert on Tivo so we came to see if it was real." Emmett said. I nodded. Casey put his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Bella, love, I'm sorr-"Edward started,

"Bullshit!" I suddenly exploded. "Edward look at this video." I hit three buttons on the wall and a screen came down. It showed a video I had strung together. It showed Alice, Rosalie, and I in my room.

EDWARD POV

Bella pushed some buttons and a screen came down. A video came on. **A/N; Italic means it is the video normal font means it is a thought! Bold italics are thoughts of others.**

_Bella walked into the room in black skinny jeans, a red kimono, and red heels. Her hair was still wet so she must have gotten out of the shower. She sat on the bed and sighed. Alice came walking into the room. _

"_A year." Alice muttered as she sat on the bed next to Bella. Bella wrapped my arms around her and rocked back and forth softly._

"_Alice, we need to get over them. It does no good if we sit here and cry about it. We just have to be strong." Bella said softly in her ear._

"_I know but it's just so hard! I miss my Jazzy bear!" Alice wailed into Bella's side. Bella rubbed her back. Alice was crying dryly. Rosalie came in and wrapped her arms around Alice also. They sobbed dryly together. Bella looked mad._

"_I don't see why you're crying about it." Bella said icily._

"_Why are you so hateful?" Rosalie asked. Bella stood up and paced in front of them._

"_I had Edward for one measly day then he ripped himself away from me. Just cause he is a man! He thinks he had to protect me! I could protect myself! He lied to me! They all lied to us. They never even looked for us! You would think in 1 year you would be able to find us if they tried hard enough!" Bella shouted at them and they cringed. _I was hurt deep. I didn't mean to cause her pain.

"_I agree with Bella." Rosalie said bluntly. "If they really cared they would have tried harder or even tried at all. It's time we move on." Rosalie said. Bella nodded. We turned to Alice._

"_I guess it's true. We move on." Alice jumped up _Then the video switched to a different video.

_It showed Bella reaching under the bed she was sitting on and pulling out a velvet box._

_**Our box- Easton. **_I glared at him.

_She unlocked it with a key. She pulled out pictures. We couldn't see the pictures. She smiled softly at one of them. Then she let out a dry sob. Alice put the pictures away and Rosalie pulled Bella into her arms. Bella dry sobbed for a few minutes. _Then it switched to what appeared to be a fairly new video but yet fairly old. Bella glanced at Alice and she confused as well. I wonder why. Bella tried hitting stop but Rosalie grabbed her hands.

"They need to see this." She whispered. Bella sighed and sat down again. **A/N; Sad and disturbing.**

_Alice, Rosalie, and Bella stood in the middle of a black room. There was a dim light above them. A deep chuckle came from a corner. Alice screamed. "Please don't! Not any more!" She screamed. The deep chuckled came out again._

"_Don't try to fight it. It will hurt worse." A man's voice rang out through the eerie silenced room. The three quieted. "The force field is up. Who wants to go first?" The man asked. "Fine, Pixie you're first." He said. The man said. _Jasper growled. _A man with reddish brown hair and bright topaz eyes appeared on the screen. There was a weird blue force around him and Alice and Bella and Rosalie. He kissed her neck and made tiny bite marks. Then he roughly shoved her to the ground. She cried out. He smirked and ripped her shirt off. He punched her breasts several times. Then he took one in his mouth and bit and pinched it. Then he kissed her lips, hard. He pulled off his own shirt and trousers. He had no underwear. He shoved Alice's skirt off and pulled her underwear down. He forced himself into her and she cried out in pain. He forcefully thrusted into her. "Come for me Pixie." He said. He moved faster and Alice came, activating his release. He threw her across the room and the same blue force went around her. "Blondie." He said. Rosalie sighed and stepped forward. He shoved his knee against her core. She bit her lip. He ripped her shirt and bra off and slapped her breast. He took one in his mouth and punched the other one. He then removed her skirt and underwear. He forcefully shoved himself inside her. She screamed. There were burn marks around her stomach. Her kissed her roughly and stuck two fingers in her as he banged her. She came and he tossed her aside. "Now for the feisty one." He smiled like a cherish cat. Bella stepped forward. The man roughly kissed Bella's neck. He bit down hard. He roughly gripped her neck and forced her to kiss him. He slapped her backside. She showed no signs of pain. "Tell me you love me." He said. _

"_I hate you! You're a vile piece of crap!" She screamed. He roared with fury. Alice and Rosalie were scared. He punched her jaw and there was a loud, sickening, snap. She turned and the skin was broken. "Do your worst." She seethed. He punched and kicked her till she could not stand upright. She fell to the floor. The man made the same blue field appear around her and he stepped out. He came back with what looked to be a skewer and a lighter with water. _Easton growled.

"_You will enjoy this." The man smirked. He ripped her of her clothes. He lit the lighter and burned the bottom of her feet. She showed no pain. He put the flame out. Then he burned her backside. Then he put it out. He spread her legs and sucked on her wet folds. She kicked his head with her private area. _Easton and I growled at the same time. _He pulled away and grabbed the skewer. He shoved half of the thing inside her. She made no signs of pain. He shoved the whole thing inside her. Alice and Rosalie winced from where they were watching. It must have gone up into her stomach but she did not show it. He pulled it out and tossed it to the side. He forced himself inside of her. Going harder and rougher then he did with Alice and Rosalie. He forcefully kissed her. He came inside of her. He pulled out and grabbed his clothes. He made sure to rip all the others clothing. The blue walls went down as he stepped outside of the dark room. Alice and Rosalie winced as they ran over to Bella. _

"_Are you alright?" Alice asked. Bella nodded. "This has been the worst time hasn't it?" Bella again nodded. _

"_Why aren't they here to protect us?" Rosalie asked. "Why doesn't Emmett, Jasper, or Edward care for us anymore?" Rosalie sobbed. Alice joined her sobbing._

"_We were their toys and they are done playing." Bella said fiercely. "Stop the sobbing." She hissed. They stopped. "They don't care. They don't love us. We were pets. I am done here. I swear to Easton that if I ever see him again he will regret it." Alice and Rosalie nodded._

"_How do we get out of here?" Alice asked._

"_Get him back in here. I have a plan." Bella said. Rosalie wobbled to the door. Bella positioned herself behind the door and Alice on the other side. _

"_Wilcox! I have an arousal that I need to get rid of!" She yelled out into the hall. Wilcox or so he was called appeared again naked. Rosalie stepped back and he came in._

"_So do we?" He asked. Rosalie nodded. Bella pounced on him and sent him flying into a metal wall. He was knocked out. They ran out of the room, covering there tracks. The video ended. _

Esme was in hysterics. Carlisle was calming her down. Jasper held Alice close to him. Rosalie and Casey snuggled together. Emmett was ready to kill somebody. He gently walked over to Rosalie. He gripped her knee. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. Rosalie smiled softly at him and nodded. "Good. Cause I cannot stand to see someone do that to my girl." He covered his mouth after the sentence left it.

"What?" Rosalie asked. "We need to speak Casey." Uh oh. Here she goes. She is leaving Casey apparently. They walked to the other room and came back a minute later.

"That was a fast breakup." Alice said.

"Well, Rosalie wants Emmett. I want Angela. It wasn't really right between us so we just ended it and we are friends." Casey said.

"Glad we get to keep you around!" Bella laughed. "So much fun in school." It sounded like angels singing from heaven. I sighed. After hearing what she said. I know she doesn't love me. She glared hostilely at me. She looked like she was deciding something in her wonderful mind. I nodded. "You still will regret it." Bella said to me.

"I know." I said softly. She nodded, obviously thinking it over. "Why didn't you scream in _that _video?" I asked.

"I would never give him pleasure. This time when he comes to this house I will be the one to kill him." Bella seethed. Everyone nodded. Emmett and Rosalie cuddled on the couch together. Alice's eyes glazed over. She had a vision so fast that I didn't even get to see it. "What did you see Alice?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi will be here tomorrow morning at 4 am. Well this morning. To talk about your goddess being?" Alice said confused.

"Great." Bella said with sarcasm lacing her voice. Another thing to worry about.


	25. FANFICTION AWARDS

**Hi everyone! I have a big announcement! My story Dating Shows Vampire style has been nominated for Best Comedy/ Parody in the Twilight Fanfiction Awards. It would mean a lot to me if you go to my profile click the link and vote! Please? **

**And don't feel bad for Edward. He'll end up with someone soon. Sneak peak! It will be another forbidden love!**


	26. Making friends with the enemy

Do not own Twilight or I love money

**Do not own Twilight or I love money.**

What else could happen in this week? First I find out my husband is alive, then I found out that I have a bunch of psychotic immortals trying to kill my race, then The Cullens come back, Wilcox is coming back, the Volturi are coming and I am a Goddess! I have been having a pang in my non beating heart every time I look at Edward's heartbroken face. I love Easton. Do I still love Edward? Well he left me to protect me and that didn't work but he came back and he said he loved me and then he cheated. But then I went crawling back to him and he took me back. Why did he send me away during that fight? I need to know that. Why did he threaten to leave me again? Did he do that because he loved me? I know I will always love Edward. He was my first true love. But the love died out. But I love Easton so much more. My mind feels like it will explode! And when did I become a Goddess! The Volturi will be here in two hours. I sighed. I need to talk to Edward. I pried myself out of Easton's arms. "I'll be right back." I whispered. He nodded and flipped on the television. I ran quietly up the stairs. I knocked softly on the dark oak door.

"Come in." A muffled response said. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I need to talk to you. Can we go for a walk?" I asked. He nodded into his pillow and stood up gracefully. I opened the window and jumped down the three stories of the house. I landed with a soft thud. Edward did the same. We ran until we were out of hearing range. I led him to a small meadow much like our own. I sat on the soft grass. He lied by me and propped himself up on his elbow.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked in his velvety smooth voice.

"The day you sent us away. Why did you?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Carlisle informed me that the Volturi were looking for you and I panicked. Then I heard the wolves were coming. I was worried for your life. I didn't want you to get hurt. The Volturi are very powerful and I didn't know what they would do. Then I found out that your suppose to be a Goddess. After 103 years of looking with my brothers. They went back home. I searched endlessly and I never found you." Edward said softly.

"It will be as if I never existed." I whispered the quote from the fateful day.

"And the one lady that I cheated on you with. She had a persuasion power. It controlled your mind and body. It was like an unbreakable rope dragging me kicking and screaming towards her. I will hate myself for that everyday." He whispered.

"I forgive you for that Edward. I just needed to know why you sent me away." I inched closer to him.

"Bella, I still love you." Edward whispered. I found my face above his. I pressed my lips to his. I felt no electricity at all. I pulled away. "No sparks anymore." Edward whispered.

"I guess it's time we move on to different people. Edward I love you but I think it has turned into more of a brotherly love. I feel safe when I am around you. I know I can tell you anything. I can tell Easton anything also but something's are easier to say to you." I whispered.

"I feel the same way." Edward smiled.

"I feel safe with Easton and protected but with you it is different. Maybe it's because I know what you'll do to protect me. Don't get me wrong. I love Easton with all of my heart. But there is a little box in there that is reserved for you." I smiled. "I know that Easton would give his life to protect me and I love that with him."

"In my heart also. Bella, you're my best friend." Edward said softly.

"I guess your mine also." I laughed. "You won't regret it either." He smiled crookedly at me.

"So how did you meet Easton?" Edward asked.

"Well when you cheated I killed six wolves and then I crashed my car into his house. Things went from there." I laughed at the memory.

"How did you convince Alice and Rosalie to switch their diets?" He asked.

"They wanted to try it. Alice said it intrigues her. Rosalie said that rapist do not belong in the world because they'll do what they did to her to other little girls." I shuddered.

"They'll probably switch back now that their with Emmett and Jasper again." Edward pointed out.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "Is everyone mad at us because we kill pedophiles and rapists?" I asked.

"No. Most of them are interested in it but not looking to try it. It reminds me so much of my rebellious stage." Edward grimaced.

"We should get back. It's 3:00 am. The Volturi will be here in about an hour or so." I stood up. I held out my hand and helped him up. He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Bella. I feel better now." He said. I hugged him back.

"No problem." We ran back to the house. I scaled the side and jumped in his window. Edward hopped in next. I ran downstairs and jumped in Easton's lap. "Hello Easton." I smiled. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Hello My gorgeous Bella." I giggled. "So where did you take Edward?" He asked.

"I took him to a small meadow. I needed to talk. We are friends now." I smiled.

"Good." He wrapped his arms around my waist and lied down on the couch. I curled into his chest and sighed peacefully. I flipped on the TV and the show I love money came on. "Can you believe that they still run this show?" Easton asked incredulously. I shook my head.

"Hey you remember Barton's party?" I asked. I felt something hard press against my behind. I giggled. "I take that as a yes."

"Remind me to get you and Bree to do a body shot. Or what about Rosalie?" I heard Emmett growl lightly.

"Come on! You'll know it would be hot Em!" I yelled. I heard his booming laugh.

"Tila was a ball of energy. I bet she could out energize Alice." Easton laughed.

"No. Alice is like the energizer vampire bunny. She keeps going and going." I said.

"Would you let that die?" Alice screamed. Casey, Rosalie, and I laughed.

"Vampire bunny?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Casey dared us to go in Wal-Mart and bite something. Alice bit a guy in a energizer bunny costume. She didn't actually bite the guy but the costume. The guy freaked and the owner made her put on the costume and dance around like the bunny. It was hilarious." I laughed.

"What did you bite?" Easton asked. Casey's laughed echoed around the house.

"Never telling you." I smirked.

"I dared her to bite a-"Casey started but I cut him off.

"Fridge on fire and off a cliff!" I screamed. "Or a cheese grader."

"I dared her to bit a pack of condoms!" He yelled. Laughter from many people echoed around the house. "Oh and Bella. Angela and I are together."

"Congrats tampon boy." I yelled. Alice's tinkling laugh came down the stairs followed by Rosalie's laugh.

"Tampon boy?" Easton asked.

"Well, there was this human we were friends with and she had her monthly cycle and she needed tampons so she asked Casey to go the store and buy some for her. He did. And I went with him to laugh at him. He bought at least 50 boxes of maxi tampons. Then he didn't know what they were for so he shoved on up his nose!" I laughed. More laughter rang around the house followed by Casey's groan.

"Well Bella beat up a human." Casey said. There were many gasps.

"Did not! She hit me!" I yelled.

"Still." Casey said. I growled at him. "Fine." I smirked triumphantly. I glanced at the clock and it said 3:57.

"Volturi should be here in three minutes." I called throughout the house. White blurs came downstairs. Soon everyone was sitting around the living room.

"You ready?" Alice asked. I nodded. Then the doorbell rang.

**Mostly a little filer. Please review and tell me what ya think.**


	27. AN 4! ASAP

Ok, I am utterly sick of all these flames. I think nothing of flames. But I am sick of them. If you are going to criticize then tell me things I can do to make the story better. Tell me what is wrong so I can fix them. And to this reviewer.

4EverAndEver. This is her review

Wow...I just have to say wow...You're writing is absolutely horrible. It's just doomed to failure. There were so many mistakes you made,and I didn't even FINISH the third chapter.

1) EVERY character was OOC(Out Of Character for you noobish readers who have no idea what that is)  
2) How the hell did Alice know Bella was fighting wolves?! She can't SEE wolves in her visions! Speak about failure .;;  
3) All of the songs were painfully cliche.  
4) TOO MANY SENTENCES! Use less periods and more commas PLEASE!  
5) Not original whatsoever,except for its level of FAILURE!

These are just a few of the MANY mistakes you made in these first chapters. It was painful to read this fic,I thought I'd cut my eyes out. You fail,so please crawl in a hole and DIE!

Well, I will keep my calm when I talk to you right now but your lucky on that behalf. If you think it's horrible then don't read my fiction stories. Thank you for letting me know you hate this story. If you thought you would cut your eyes out then there is no need to tell me. Alice saw Bella disappearing not the wolves. And yeah the songs may be cliché but they fit with the story. You are Number 24 on the people who hate me list. I write how I write if you don't like it then the only thing I have to say to you is do not read it. And if your telling me to die I will not until God decides it's my time. I have a baby on the way and I would not do that anyway. So please if you have comments like that say them to yourselves.

And I will not stop my writing style because of you. I take TIPS from people not their stupid judgement because they are blinded and narrow minded. You have to have open minds to read this story.

Thank you.

Golden Vampire Eyes.


	28. Meeting your past and future

**Some of Charmed will come into this. I own none of Twilight or Charmed. **

Bree ran and opened the door. There stood nine cloaked figures. "Come in." Bree said. They each nodded and came inside. They took off their cloaks. There was a man with chalky skin and black hair with red eyes.

"Carlisle?" He asked. Carlisle looked at him and smiled.

"Aro, it's nice to see you." Carlisle said.

"You too Carlisle. Surely you remember Jane, Alec, Demetri, Heidi, Felix, Caius, and Marcus." Aro smiled. Carlisle nodded.

"Aro, let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Esme. My daughters Alice and Rosalie. My sons Emmett, Edward, and Jasper." Carlisle smiled.

"Very nice to meet you all. Oh! Goddess Isabella. Bow everyone." Aro, Jane, Heidi, Marcus, Alec, Demetri, Caius, and Felix bowed in front of me.

"What is going on?" I asked. They stood up again.

"She does not know?" Aro asked.

"She barely found out." Carlisle sighed.

"Isabella-" Aro started.

"Bella please call me Bella." I said. Aro nodded.

"Bella, your great grandmother is here. Carmen, please step forward." Aro said. The ninth figure stepped forward and dropped her cloak. She had dark brown straight hair and red eyes. She looked exactly like I used to.

"Bella, my sweet granddaughter. I am your great grandma Carmen. I am the most powerful vampire ever to live or living dead. I am the vampire Goddess. You are my descent. So you are also the most powerful vampire." Carmen smiled softly. Her perfect wrinkles rose in delight. I flopped back in the rocking chair.

"I only have one power." I said incredulously.

"Not exactly. The prophecy said you wouldn't be able to use your other powers until you met me." She smiled softly again. She grabbed another ancient giant book and sat on the edge of the rocking chair. She opened it and blew the dust off it. Then she started reading.

_The mighty and all powerful Swan Goddess are the two most powerful beings to ever walk the human and mythical world. Carmen Elaine Swan is the first most powerful vampire ever. She was turned by Caine and she destroyed him. The second is Isabella Marie Swan. She is the second most powerful vampire. She will be turned by a vampire named Victoria. Her life as a vampire will consists of many turns and bumps. She will have only one power until Carmen and she meet up. When they do meet Isabella will develop all the powers of Carmen. A war will start with the Immortals of the Underworld. Carmen, Isabella, The Volturi, and their friends will help protect their race against the Immortals. One life of a loved one will be lost. That is not all but that is all that can be seen. The Immortals will hold their attack until the 20 of September. Carmen will take Isabella to meet her sisters; Lena and Patricia. Carmen, Lena, Patricia, and Isabella will be the power of four. Lena and Patricia are not as powerful as Carmen and Isabella but they are close. Very close indeed. Carmen and Isabella have the most powers but Lena and Patricia have strong powers also. They will train Isabella for the battle and then they will fight. Fate determines it all._

I was dumbfounded. I was one of the descendents? Power of four? My head was spinning with all this new information. "So, the Immortals will hold the attack until the 20?" I asked. Carmen nodded. "So that gives us about a week. But what about Wilcox?" I turned to Alice.

"Who?" Carmen asked.

"He raped us." Rosalie flicked her finger as a motion to drop it. Carmen nodded.

"He will still be here in four days. As what I can see there will be others helping the Immortals." Alice said.

"Others?" Easton asked.

"Yes. Demons, Warlocks, Giants, Gypsies, Griffins, and Immortals. Or anyone who wants the Power of Four dead. Oh Bella, you are part witch also. See your mother was a witch and when she had you her blood was obviously mixed so your half witch. I myself am also half witch. So are Lena and Patricia. It makes us stronger." Carmen said. "So you are part Goddess, vampire, and witch mixed together." She smiled.

"Renee's a witch!" I shouted.

"Yes. And she is still alive for what I know." Carmen said. "You see every mythical creature is destined to live forever." I sighed and nodded. "What about this Wilcox character?" Carmen asked.

"We kill him." I said strongly. "Where is Lena and Patricia?" I asked.

"At the castle not far from here. We have little castles everywhere but the main castle is in Alaska." She said. "So, when we get there we will start your training." She smiled.

"Can everyone come?" I asked. She nodded. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tonight at 11 pm. It will be best for dark for us to leave. So bring a week's clothing everyone." Carmen said. Everyone scrambled upstairs. Well besides the Volturi and my great grandmother. Easton and I entered our room. We had bought clothes the other day so that was good. I grabbed a couple duffle bags and tossed one to him. We threw many different clothes in our bags at vampire speed. We were done in three minutes and back downstairs. Everyone had there bags in piles. Of course Alice and Rosalie had three bags each while the rest of us only had one. Easton sat on the loveseat. I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled softly and breathed in his heavenly scent.

"I love you." Easton whispered.

"I love you too." I said softly. I pressed my lips to his. I tangled my hands in his messy hair. His hands gently cupped the back of my head. I smiled against his lips.

"Young love." Carmen said quietly. I pulled away from Easton and smiled at her. She winked. Easton laughed and held me closer to him. "Bella, I hear you sing. Would you sing something for us?" Carmen asked. I nodded. Casey tossed me a microphone. I smiled at him.

"I don't know what to sing." I admitted sheepishly.

"How about that song you wrote that one night when you were thinking of Easton. What was it called? Oh! Always be my baby. That was a good one." Alice smiled. I sighed. That song was a popish song. I don't really write them. But oh well. I started to sing.

_You (repeat)  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)_

_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
Noooohoh!_

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
(Does not repeat it only says it once)  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)_

_I ain't gonna cry noooh  
And I won't beg you to staaaay  
If you're determined to leave booy  
I will not stand in your waaaay  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end nooooh ooohh_

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby_

_I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
Of time!_

_You'll always be apart of me (oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (and we will linger on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong (ohhhh)  
No way you're never gonna shake me (oh baby)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby_

_You'll always be apart of me (yeah yeah oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby (no nooo )  
And we'll linger on (you and I will always be)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me (you & I)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby (you & I)  
(You & I)  
(You & I)  
(You & I will always be! )_

_(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)_

_You and I will always be  
No way your never gonna shake me  
No way your never gonna shake me  
You and I will always be_

I sang the entire song while looking at Easton. Everyone clapped. "Thanks." I said.

"Bella your voice is lovely." Aro complimented. I raised my brows. "I know the Volturi are not normally nice but you rank above us." He smiled. I nodded. The concert tonight! I jumped out of Easton's lap.

"I have a concert tonight." I said.

"You'll have time to finish it." Carmen said. I sat back down on Easton's lap. I sighed and leaned against him.

"Is Charlie anything I should know about?" I asked.

"Nope. Just human." Carmen smiled.

"Wait. I saw Renee's body in a casket. How is she still alive?" I asked.

"A replacement body. You'll be surprised at what witches can do." She laughed. I nodded. "Anymore questions will be answered tonight when we get to the castle." I sighed and nodded again. Easton kissed my neck and I bit back a moan that threatened to escape me. Carmen laughed. I would blush if I could. I felt something hard press against my lower back. I pried his arms from around me and sat in the seat next to him. He looked hurt and embarrassed as he tried to hide the growing bulge.

"I have to get off you or we will be here for a while." I smiled. He smirked. I giggled and put my head in my hands. Everyone in the room laughed.

"A little excited are we Easton?" Emmett asked. I moved one of my hands and flicked it at him. I heard a crash. I lifted my head and there was a lamp shattered to the ground and a lot of bewildered looks. "What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"She has found one of her other powers." Carmen smiled. "Telekinesis." Cool. "Try and throw this ball at Emmett." She tossed a rubber ball to me. I focused on the ball hitting Emmett's head. Then the ball moved and hit Emmett's head. I laughed. "Very good Bella." Carmen smiled. Alice's eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. Soon she snapped out of it.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"Wilcox will be here a day before the battle. He heard that the Power of Four was back." Alice said. Great. We have one less thing to worry about for a while.


	29. Power of Four

_**I don't own the music. Or Twilight. **_

_**Patricia's thoughts are in italic bold. **__Lena's thoughts are in underlined italics__. _Carmen's thoughts are underlined. **Bella's thoughts are underlined bold.**

The night passed quickly and I soon found myself at the concert. I twirled on the heels of my shoes. I waited for them to call me out. "Break a leg." Easton smiled. The whole family was backstage.

"I couldn't if I tried. Maybe when I was fragile I could but now. I don't think so." I teased. Easton laughed and kissed my cheek.

"What songs?" Rosalie asked. I actually had no clue.

"Um, well tonight is ladies night so?" Alice suggested.

"Show Stopper?" I smiled. They nodded.

"D.F.H.A.A!" The crowd screamed. Rosalie, Casey, Alice, and I ran onto the stage.

"Hey everyone! I am sorry to announce this but Axel has quit. Sorry. But here we are to play for you!" I said into the microphone. "Tonight we'll start out with some hip-hop. As you know we don't sing much of it. But here is one of the only songs we do sing in hip-hop." I smiled. The crowd roared. I started the song. Rosalie, Alice, and I split up and sang the song.

_We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow (let's stare boys) Cadillacs, yeah_

_Show stoppin' at the latest spot  
The ride shinin' with the open top  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin' in the breeze  
Yo, we superstars_

_Put in the keys, make that engine purr  
3 in the back, one in the passenger  
Slow creepin', 'cause we look that fly  
All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride_

_We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah_

_Bet you ain't never seen (hey)  
Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)  
Louis Vuitton seats (oh, oh, oh)  
We do it daily  
This how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'_

We sittin' on 22s plus 2  
Mink bucket seats, neon blue  
Color coordinate with them shoes  
Yeah, we divas  
But we ride like big boys do

_Black tinted with a white stripe interstate  
Lookin' in the mirror at my Bad Boy Figure  
Show stoppin' 'til they lose their breath  
Turn the wheel to the right  
Turn the wheel to the left_

_We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow (let's stare boys) Cadillacs, yeah_

_Bet you ain't never seen (hey)  
Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)  
Louis Vuitton seats (oh, oh, oh)  
We do it daily  
This how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'_

This is for my ladies in the 280s Mercedes  
In the H3, Baby Ranges, Bentley Coupes, my Escalades  
Say oh (oh), oh (oh, oh)  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper

_This is for my chicas with the Beamers A6s  
'67 Chevys, Maserati, or a Lexus  
Say oh, (oh), oh (oh,oh )  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper_

_Gon' jingle them keys  
Gon' jingle them keys  
Put em' up real high  
Make sho' everybody see em'  
One time (one time)  
Two time (two time)  
Three time (three time)  
Four time (four time)_

We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow (let's stare boys) Cadillacs, yeah

_Bet you ain't never seen (hey)  
Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)  
Louis Vuitton seats (oh, oh, oh)  
We do it daily  
This how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'_

We finished the song. "Thanks. Here is the next song." I yelled. Everyone cheered.

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me!  
falling, falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

"D.F.H.A.A!" The crowd roared. Rosalie, Alice, Casey, and I laughed and started the next song.

_oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

In the beginning, I tried to warn you  
You play with fire, its gonna burn you  
And here we are now, same situation,  
You never listen, I never listen  
Now I'm thinking of a way that I can make an escape  
It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey  
Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away?

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been worn by somebody before  
You can change but you'll always come back for more  
Its a game and we're all just victims of love.  
Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love,  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
victims of love  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh

Now you've back tracked  
You're running away cause it just happened again and you just want it to end  
Trying your best to not let yourself go cold, so cold.  
Now you think about the things you thought you wanted to say  
But when you open up your mouth it don't come out that way  
Are you really gonna throw your heart away, away, away?

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been hurt by somebody before  
You can change but you'll always come back for more  
Its a game and we're all just victims of love.  
Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love,  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
victims of love,  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
victims of love  
oh

In the beginning, I tried to warn you  
You play with fire, its gonna burn you  
And here we are now, same situation,  
You never listen, I never listen

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been hurt by somebody before  
You can change but you'll always come back for more  
Its a game and we are all just victims of love.

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before  
You can change but you will always come back for more  
Its a game and we are all just victims of love.  
Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love,  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
victims of love  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
victims of love

"Thanks for your time! The next concert will be on the 25th!" I said and we all ran off stage. Carmen pulled me into a hug.

"You were great." She smiled as she pulled away.

"Thanks." I smiled. We all left back to our house. We pulled up and Carmen had us hold hands and stand in a circle in the backyard. A blackish purplish mist surrounded us and then we were in a castle.

"Whoa! What did you just do!" Regan shouted.

"It is called teleporting. Bella, Lena, Patricia, and I can each do it." Carmen said. Then I heard footsteps in the distance. "Speaking of Lean and Patricia." Carmen chuckled. Two women entered the room. These are her sisters? They look so much younger than she is. "I understand the question. They used there powers. I haven't used it yet. Another thing I should do soon." Carmen chuckled. The first woman had long wavy brown hair, bright red eyes, she was tall and had a frame much like Rosalie's, her eyebrows were thin and her lips were full. She was wearing a long, black, Victorian style dress. The second woman had long, curly, black hair and deep red eyes. She was about my height and she had wide eyes. Her lips were thin and covered in red lipstick. She was wearing a long, flowing, red dress.

"Hello sister." The one in black said.

"Hello Patricia." Carmen gave her a small hug. The other one reached us.

"Patricia, why'd you drop that construction pillar in front of me?" I guessed her to be Lena. Patricia laughed. "Hello Carmen." She hugged her.

"I have found Bella." Carmen said and motioned me forward. I cautiously stepped forward. Lena and Patricia gave me small, comforting smiles. I returned them, feeling confident again.

"Hello Lena and Patricia." I greeted them.

"Bella, we have waited long for this moment." Lena smiled.

"504 years to be exact." Patricia said. "Not that I was keeping count." She laughed. I already like these three.

"Why doesn't your family get settled why we tell you our powers and information." Carmen suggested. Easton sighed heavily. I kissed him softly on the lips and shooed them away.

"Follow us." Lena smiled. They led me down the long, dim hall and to a dark brown door. Patricia opened the door and led us inside. In the room there was a chandelier, dark, medieval style windows, a big black couch, pictures of people, and a small little dog. I raised my eyebrows at the dog. It barked and suddenly there was a brown haired man in front of me. I shrieked. I shouldn't have because I used to hang around dogs but oh well.

"Sorry for scaring you Bella. I am Chad. Carmen's husband." He stuck out his hand. **A/N; Doesn't it remind you of the Alltel commercials. With the wizard? Sorry random thought. **I shook it.

"It is alright." I sat on the black couch. Lena sat next to me, Chad next to her, and Patricia next to him. Carmen stood in front of us.

"Well we should start off with our powers." Carmen said. "My powers are; self explosion. I can explode and reform. Watch." Carmen blew up into a million pieces and put herself back together. I watched in awe. "I can control the weather. I can also control plants and herb. I can make the plants grow and come to life. I can control earth. Like sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or minerals. I can generate poison. I can manipulate dreams. That means that I can use your brain and make you visualize your fears and it will seem real like a dream. Finally, I can minimize myself." Carmen shrunk down. I could hardly see her. Then she was at her normal size again. "Also, the Power of Four are each their own Goddess of something. I am the Goddess of Earth and Dreams." Carmen smiled. Patricia stood up and Carmen took her spot.

"I can control fire. I manipulate it and it can come out as fire balls, blasts, or lava. I can drain you of energy making you weak and vulnerable if I touch you. I can heal the wounded. I can transport myself through electricity. Like telephone poles. If there is electricity sparks flying off them then I am traveling through them. Also when I use fire my whole body lights on fire. Watch." She held her hand palm up and fire came on it. The fire engulfed her full body but she didn't seem in pain. She went back to normal. "I am the Goddess of fire and the sun." She smiled. Lena stood and Patricia took her seat.

"I can stop sound. I pretty much block out people's hearing and talk and they won't hear a thing. Watch. Patricia, Carmen, and Chad start talking to Bella." Lena said. Patricia, Carmen, and Chad started talking at once about different things. Then everything was silent. "Cool right?" Lena asked. "I can block certain people's hearing." Carmen, Patricia, and Chad's voice came back again. "I can also freeze time of just certain people. I have echolocation. So if I make a small noise it tells me were everyone and everything is. I can transport into other dimensions. Like the mythical realm. We'll have to take you sometime. I can also summon people or things from other dimensions." Lena smiled. "I am the Goddess of time and sound." She pointed her finger and a cloud of red mist appeared and disappeared and when it left there was a barstool. Lena sat on it.

"That's cool. I cannot wait till I get my powers." I said excitedly. "What else can all of us do?" I asked.

"Well being a witch we can cast spells and we each are physic. Being Goddesses and vampire we can fly, teleport, and we can communicate through our minds to one another. We can only communicate with one of the Power of Four." Carmen said. I laughed. Flying.

"Flying? Are you kidding me?" I laughed. They shook their heads. Then suddenly Carmen, Chad, Patricia, and Lena were flying around the room. I gasped as they landed. "Wow." I said in awe. They nodded smugly.

"You can fly also Bella. Imagine yourself lifting off the ground and flying." Lena said. I closed my eyes and imagined myself floating off the ground and being able to fly. I felt my feet lift off the floor. I snapped my eyes open and my butt made contact with the floor.

"Oof!" I said as I landed. Everyone laughed. I stood up.

"Since you are just starting with flying you need to concentrate on it. Once you are familiar with flying then it will become like second nature." Patricia said. I grumbled and nodded. "What powers have you discovered?"

"I can change appearances and I have telekinesis." I shrugged. Lena held out her hands.

"Book." She said. Then a big book was in her hands. I gasped. Being a witch could take some getting used to.

"Let's try communicating with our minds. Don't speak out loud. Just in your head Bella." Carmen said. I nodded.

**Did it work? **I asked in my head.

Yes Bella it did work wonderfully! Carmen's voice floated into my head.

**Well at least we know you can handle this much. **Patricia said.

_Stop being mean. _Lena said. I smiled.

**This is cool. With the teleporting do we each have our own color mist?**

_Yes. All you have to do is imagine our heads in your brain and then we can talk. Plus when we talk nobody, not even mind readers can hear us. Yes we do each have unique types of mist. Carmen's is purple-black. Mine is green-black. Patricia's is an blue-black. And yours should be a red-black. Oh tomorrow we have to give you your Power of Four necklace. _I nodded.

**So Bella, why don't you go find your family and tell them of you discoveries. Oh! I forgot! All of us can wall climb also. Bye.**

Carmen, Lena, and Patricia left my head. I nodded and walked out into the hall. Hmm. They said we can teleport. I imagined Easton and I was covered in blackish reddish mist and then it was gone and Easton was in front of me. I grinned cheekily at him.

"So what happened?" He asked. I sat on the bed and he pulled me into his chest.

"I learned that I can fly, teleport, make mind connections, and cast spells." I smirked.

"That's a lot of stuff. And flying? Are you kidding me?" I shook my head. I pictured the roof in my mind and the mist red-black mist happened and then we were lying on the roof. He jumped. I giggled. I helped him to his feet. I concentrated on flying. I grabbed his hands in mine and we lifted off the ground. It reminded me of the old old superman movie. I held onto one of his hands and started flying around in circles. Easton laughed. I flew us over a little lake in the back of the castle. I smiled at him. I landed back on the roof. "I love you Bella." Easton smiled. I giggled.

"I love you too." We lied back down and watched the stars.

**Authors Note**

**Hey all my wonderful reviewers! Are you excited for Breaking Dawn to release? I am. I have a new poll on my profile for this story. Please go and vote on it. I will not be able to update on Monday because my fiancee and I will have our one day honey moon. I didn't want a long honeymoon. I am getting married on Sunday! Yay!! I might update tomorrow. Maybe you'll just have to see and find out. Right. Now please review my story!**

**Love**

**Golden Vampire Eyes!**

**Songs used**

**Show Stopper- Danity Kane**

**Breathe into me- Red**

**Victims of Love- Good Charlotte**


	30. Trying

**Bella POV. Visions are in italics.**

I sighed as the clouds clouded Elk River. That is where the castle is. Easton kissed my lips. I smiled. I pictured us on the couch in the room the sisters took me in last night. The mist surrounded us and then we were in the room. "It will take some time getting used to that." Easton muttered as he fixed his shirt. I laughed. Lena, Carmen, and Patricia came in the room. Carmen looked a lot younger. All the wrinkles were gone, no more bags under her eyes, no long squishy skin.

"One perk of being a witch." Carmen smiled as she saw me analyzing her.

"Good morning Bella. I see you have teleportation down." Lena smiled. I smiled back.

"Yes. It is fairly easy once you get the hang of it." Patricia said. I nodded.

"Bella, follow us so we can give you your Power of Four necklace. Easton, you have to stay." Carmen said. I nodded. I kissed Easton and followed them. The led me down a long, dark hallway. We stopped at a stone wall. It looked like the others but there was a circle on it.

"It reads our marks only. It will read yours also once you get it." Lena said. I nodded. Carmen pressed her hand against the wall and the wall lifted up revealing a secret passage way. There was a torch. "Not even the strongest of vampires can get in this cell." Patricia grabbed the torch and lit it. The wall were a deep black stone and so was the floor. We all walked down the hall. Lena pressed another circle and the wall lifted. We entered a big blue stone room. There was a glass case in the center. There was a blue, velvet piece of fabric covering whatever was in the case. Carmen walked over and motioned me over.

"You have to get it out. It will leave a mark on your hands." She showed her hands and there was a circle with a star in it on each hand. Lena and Patricia showed their hands and it was the same. I nodded. "It will hurt." I shrugged. I took a deep breath and pressed my hand on the glass. It shattered and my hand fell on the velvet. I took the velvet off and picked up the medallion. "Press it to your hand to make the mark." I pressed my hands together. A burning sensation ran up my arms, through my veins, and to my heart. I stood still. It hurt but I was used to pain. After Wilcox I was used to any kind of pain anyone could give me. After a minute the burning stopped. I looked at my hands and sure enough there were circles and stars on each hand. I looked at the medallion. It was a star inside of a circle and it had engravings on the edges around the circle and four different jewels on it. A red ruby, a green tourmaline, a blue sapphire, and a purple amethyst. It was very pretty.

"We each have the same." Lena said. She pulled the same necklace out from under her collar of her dress. Patricia and Carmen did the same. "Your initials are on the back of the star. We each have our own initials on ours also." She said. I flipped it over and engraved on the edge of one line of the star was the initials _B.M.S. _I smiled.

"This is all really cool." I smiled.

"Yes it is. Let's try having Bella look into the future." Carmen said. Lena and Patricia nodded. "Alright. Concentrate and just let your mind be open." I nodded. I closed my eyes and let anything happen. Suddenly I felt as if a rush of wind came full force at my face. Everything was spinning and then it all stopped. Then a scene played out before me. I opened my eyes. _Easton and I stood at an alter. The sun had just set below the trees. _I gasped as I came out of the vision. That was freaky.

"We saw what you saw." Lena smiled.

"The visions work perfectly." Patricia clapped her hands together. I smiled at them.

"I have a question." I said.

"Ask away." Carmen smiled.

"How does being a Goddess work?" I asked.

"Well, we were declared Goddess by our creators. They may not have thought it but they knew it. They were each destined to change us from the day they were changed. Being a Goddess means that we are the most powerful thing ever to be alive. We can control the things we are Goddesses of. We also raise into the sky and are engulfed by what we are Goddesses of. Like a Patricia, she is engulfed by fire when she raises. We only will raise when we used one spell of the Power of Four." Carmen said. I nodded.

"What am I a Goddess of?" I asked.

"Well we have time, sound, sun, fire, earth, and dreams. Maybe water?" Lena said. I sighed.

"Let's try spell casting." Patricia suggested. I nodded. She made four candles appear and she lit them and blew out the chandelier candles. We sat in a square around the candles.

"We should make it simple for Bella's first spell." Lena said. "Ok Bella. We can use dark magic, light magic, and neutral magic. We usually use neutral but dark magic is also easy to use. We also can make up spells. Watch." Lena said. She looked at Carmen. "Deep within the core something hides. Tell me one of your biggest lies." She said powerfully. Carmen glared at her but opened her mouth.

"Charlie is not Bella's real father." Carmen said. I gaped. "Sorry Bella for not telling you. I just didn't know how to tell you. Your real father was named Brent and he was killed right after you were born. A man killed him. Wilcox." Carmen said sadly. I roared with fury.

"When I see that piece of vermin again I will rip him to shreds!" I screamed.

"Wilcox is much more powerful then he looks. We fought him once and we almost lost. He got away. We need the Power of Four to have any chance at all." Lena said. "Bella, you try and make up a spell." I sighed. I looked at Patricia.

"Um, your very tall and make fun of short people. Become short for an hour to taste your own medicine." I said unsurely.

"Point your finger when you make changing spells" Carmen said. I pointed my index finger at her and little white orbs of light came shooting out of it. They looked like sparkles. They went to Patricia and she went down to 4'7.

"It worked." I gasped.

"Dammit!" Patricia snapped.

"Sorry. I didn't know." I shrugged. She sighed.

"Try summoning the book of spells." Carmen said. I did as Lena did that one day. I held my arms out.

"Book." I commanded. A large, ancient book landed in my hands.

"Very good Bella." Lena complimented. I nodded and opened the book. **A/N; The book is in italics. She is reading it.**

__

Table of Contents

Dark Magic………………………………...1

Light Magic………………………………...35

Neutral Magic………………………………...64

Spell Making………………………………...104

Summoning………………………………...130

Enemies of witches………………………………...170

Power of Four………………………………...225

Wow. Big book. "You will need to read it. It updates itself." Patricia said. I nodded. I flipped to page 225. I read it aloud.

__

The Power Of FourThe Power of Four is made up of the Swan sisters. Carmen Elaine Swan is the oldest at 94 in human years and 3057 in vampire years. She was changed by Caine. She is the second vampire ever to be created. Carmen had one son named Ethan Carlisle Swan. He died after birth. Caine also changed the other two Swan sisters, Lena Renee and Patricia Marie Swan. Lena had one daughter named Janice Lyn Swan. Her daughter had a daughter named Renee Gail Swan. Lena is the second oldest at 88 years in human and 3050 years in vampire years. Patricia comes in as the youngest at 85 human years and 3045 in vampire years. Patricia had a daughter named Kelsey Ashley Swan. Her daughter had a son named Casey Maurice Swan. They became the most powerful vampires ever to exist. There was one missing. Isabella Marie Swan. They will find her and together as the Power of Four they will take out a great threat and a entire race. This battle will be one of the biggest in history. Well not biggest but most powerful. It will injure most. The entire city will be evacuated. The fight will take 5 days. It will be living hell. Destruction all around.

I finished the first page. Wow. A lot of stuff.

I have an idea-

Carmen's voice rang in my head. Suddenly a bucket of water was tossed at me. I put my hand up and the water turned to ice.

"What the hell!" I screamed. They all grinned. Oh god.

**AN**

**Tell me what you think! Also I have a important poll on my profile considering my name. I am thinking of changing my user name. Go and vote please! I also have a question. Why haven't you guys been giving as many reviews as usual? Do you not like the witch part? Please, review and tell me. I feel like I lost a lot of readers. **

**GVE**


	31. Cheaters and Electricity

Last time…

_"What the hell!" I screamed. They all grinned. Oh god._

Carmen was the first to speak. "Bella, we found another power of yours." Carmen smiled. "You can control ice. And if you can control ice then you can control water." I nodded in understanding.

"Wait. Wouldn't it tell me in the book?" I asked. I grabbed the book and flipped to the Power of Four. I read it aloud to them.

_Power of Four powers._

_Carmen-_

_Self explosion and reformation- Can explode and put herself back together_

_Control weather- Can manipulate the weather_

_Plant and herb control- Can make plants animate. _

_Earth manipulation- Controls rock, mineral, lava, sand, dirt, and rock._

_Poison- Can generate poison_

_Manipulate dreams- Use your fears and make them real like a dream_

_Minimization- Can shrink to microscopic sizes. _

_Goddess of- Earth and Dreams_

_Lena-_

_Sound stopper- Can stop other people hearing and can restore it._

_Freeze time- Freezes time or certain people._

_Echolocation- Knows where everything is_

_Dimension transportation- Can transport between the magical realm and the human realm._

_Summoning- Can call inanimate objects to her or people_

_Goddess of- Time and Sound_

_Patricia-_

_Fire control- Controls fire_

_Power draining- Takes your energy and uses it as her own_

_Healing- Ability to heal people and herself_

_Electrical transportation- Can travel through electricity _

_Goddess of- Fire and Sun_

_Isabella-_

_Appearance manipulation- Changes appearance of herself or others for better or worse_

_Controls water- Controls water_

_Ice control- Can control ice_

_Telekinesis- Can move objects, people, or animals with a movement of her hand_

_Moon control- Can take energy from the moon and use it for oneself_

_Invisibility- Able to become invisible._

_Mimic- If she touches you then she can change her body into yours. _

_Goddess of- Water and The Moon_

Wow! "Oh my." I gaped. Carmen, Lena, and Patricia smiled.

"Now. We can start training." Lena smiled.

"Ah. Not. Keep Icy away from Sparky." Patricia warned. Carmen and Lena laughed.

"She won't squirt you." Carmen said. Patricia sighed and nodded. "Let's start with your appearance changing since we have never seen it in action." I nodded. I changed into Destiny.

"Very well. Can you change others?" Patricia asked. I nodded. I changed Carmen into looking like I make Alice look. Lena and Patricia started giggling because of her hot pink hair. I changed us back to normal.

"Let's try telekinesis." Lena said. "Try lifting Patricia and I off the ground." I concentrated on lifting them off the ground. I raised my hand in their direction. I opened my eyes and they were floating. I took my hands down and they were still floating. I smirked triumphantly. Patricia lit the chandelier candles back on fire. I lowered them to the ground.

"Let's move onto water control." Carmen said. She grabbed the empty bucket. "Try making the ice unfreeze and into water." I lifted my hand up to the ice and it turned to water but it didn't fall. I was controlling it. I made it float around the room and then finally into the bucket. "Well, you have ice and water down." Carmen muttered.

"We cannot do moon control until tonight. It is suppose to be a full moon anyway." Lena said.

"Try and mimic Carmen's body." Patricia said. I imagined Carmen and I felt myself change into looking like her. "It worked. Carmen looks like Bella did." I opened my eyes and Carmen was in my body. I switched us back.

"Become invisible." Carmen said. I imagined disappearing and I guess I did because Carmen gasped. I became visible again.

"Well this has been eventful but I must go and find Easton." I smiled at them and left the room. I teleported to the little living room. Easton was laying on the couch were I left him. He looked like he was in deep thought. He looked over at me.

"Hey." He smiled at me. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey." I said softly and I laid down next to him. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around my waist. He felt harder, more cold than usual. It reminded me of- No Bella! Don't go there. I turned and kissed his lips. He didn't kiss back. I reluctantly pulled away. "Where is everyone?" I asked. As if on cue, Bree, Regan, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Casey, and Angela entered the room.

"Hey Bells." Casey said.

"Hey. Where have you all been?" I asked.

"Just exploring. The walls here are like unbreakable." Emmett sniffed. I laughed. I lifted my hand and gave him a pat on the back without touching him. "That is freaky." Emmett said, shuddering. I laughed. Alice gasped.

"What happened to your hand?" Alice asked. I looked at it and the mark was there.

"Oh. That is the Power of Four mark. Carmen, Patricia, and I each have one. We get them when we reach for our medallions." I explained, showing my medallion.

"Oh. Did you find any powers?" Alice asked. I nodded. I stood up.

"Throw water at me." I told Jasper. He got a bottle of water and opened and tossed the water at me. I held my hand up and it stopped in mid air. A collective gasp went around the room. Then I made it into ice. I put my hand down and it fell to the floor and shattered. "I can also become invisible." I went invisible for a second and then became visible again. I showed them my mimicking. I sat back down on Easton's lap. He looked to be deep in thought. Also kind of distant and cold.

"Where is Chad?" Carmen asked, entering the room. A bark came from the ceiling. We all looked up and Chad was sitting on the chandelier. "Get down Chad." Carmen said. He growled but changed and got down. Carmen kissed him and they left the room silently. I sighed and got off Easton's lap.

"I'm going for a walk." I muttered. I exited the castle. There was a lake about three miles away. I ran towards it. It was gorgeous. I sighed and sat in the sand. I heard footsteps behind me. I recognized them as Edward's.

"Hello Bella." Edward said as he sat next to me.

"Hi." I murmured.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked.

"I feel like Easton is distancing himself from me. Or like he's mad." I admitted.

"Why would he be mad?" Edward's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I have no clue and that is what is frustrating about it!" I exclaimed.

"Want me to read his mind and find out?" Edward smirked. I nodded.

"Usually I wouldn't do anything this low. Wait. Yeah. Yeah, I would." I laughed. Edward laughed with me. I didn't realize how much I missed the sound till now. "Let's go back." Edward nodded and helped me up. We started running back. Edward stopped and I turned and faced him. "What?" I asked.

"Wait. Why are we running when you could teleport us?" Edward asked. I laughed. I teleported us back to the castle. Ok Edward. Do the dirty work.

**Edward POV**

I really miss Bella. I love her with my entire being. I sighed as we enter the castle from the lake. Bella sat on Easton's lap. He looked far away. I sat by Jane. Still so scary for somebody so small. I listened in on Easton's thoughts.

_Bella looks so peaceful. How can she be so calm when she is about to risk her life! The woman needs some sense knocked into her. If I have to I will be the one to knock it into her. How can she just be so careless going into this. 'Oh some sadistic immortals want to drink my venom. No big deal.' She takes everything to lightly. She has no clue what I had to face just to find her. I went through giants, vampires, lust filled women, and crazy people just to find her again. I went through hell to find her. And by her fighting it will be another thing that will rip her away from me. Doesn't she care that she just got me back and now she could lose me?_

I was outraged. "Easton!" I yelled. "Your being selfish. Did you not see the video with Wilcox! You don't think she went through hell? She went through so much shit in her life that it's not funny anymore. Here is the list. Falling in love with a vampire, nearly being killed by a sadistic vampire, losing her love, hanging out with a werewolf, cliff diving, becoming famous, finding her love again, having her love cheat on her, leaving her love, dating you, losing you, going back to her love, being sent away, living in crappy motels, having no money, being raped and abused, escaping, living a lonely life, finding her you again, having crazy Immortals after her, and finding out she is a witch! Don't you think that is a lot more then what you had to do? She is fighting because she is protecting you, her family, and her friends. Also innocent human lives! Don't you see. She can take care of herself and she does a damn good job at it. Bella is the bravest, most beautiful, person I will ever meet and if you take that for granted then you are going to lose the best thing in your life." At first I was whispering but by the end I was shouting to the heavens. Bella gazed at me and Easton was stung by his own thoughts. "If you knock anything on her you will be killed." I hissed and ran out of the castle.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. I couldn't stop. I ran to the lake and just sat there.

**Easton POV**

All of what Edward said was true. I am selfish. Bella was hurt. It was evident but she didn't show it. She walked to her room and slammed the door. I winced. I ran out of the castle. I ran to a small little meadow. I laid on the grass. How do I solve this one. I heard soft foot steps. I opened my eyes and I was staring into the eyes of one of the most beautiful people to walk the earth. "Excuse me." Her voice made a shiver run down my spine. It was soft, velvety, and honey like. She had long, silky black hair that was surrounding her face. Her eyes are a bright yellow color. Her skin was a light tan color. She had the face of a porcelain doll. A widow's peak, a slender nose, full pouty lips, high cheek bones, round shaped eyes, a slender frame, and the most beautiful body. She looked to be about 5'9. There was a long scar running down her left arm.

"Uh um Hi." I mentally slapped myself.

"Hello." She smiled a smile that made my dead heart skip a thousand beats. "So you're a vampire." She mused. That pulled my attention away from her body.

"How do you know?" I asked, raising one black eyebrow.

"I'm an Immortal." I gaped. "What is wrong?" She asked.

"Immortals are out to kill my coven." I murmured.

"Let me guess. Your part of the Power of Four coven?" She asked.

"No but my wi-sister is." I fixed the little four lettered word I almost said. When I looked in her eyes I felt as if I was flying. My dead heart roared to life.

"Who is she?" The Immortal asked.

"Isabella Swan." I answered. I was drawn to her.

"Ah, the new one Frankie worked with. She seems nice. Who are you?" She asked.

"Easton. Easton Jones." I said.

"I'm Kari Hikaru." She stuck out her hand. I shook it. It was warm and soft.

"So, why aren't you with your family?" I asked.

"Well, we're suppose to attack the vampires in a week and I don't feel the need to. I don't hold anything against them. They can't help that they are the way they are. Neither can we. My family doesn't understand why I don't want to fight. Well, my little sister Lorena does but she had to feed. It's just hard." Kari said.

"I don't want Bella to fight either but she has her mind set on it." I muttered.

"Lorena and I left the family. We are not going to be fighting. Well we might have to but I would die instead of kill an innocent." Kari said fiercely.

"I cannot get it through Bella's head though." I shook my head. Kari sat beside me.

"The book said that the last one would be hard to crack." She murmured. I nodded.

"Very stubborn." I shook my head again.

"Lorena is stubborn also." Kari muttered.

"Do you feed off of venom?" I asked.

"No. That is why my eyes are yellow. I drink from animals. I have to poison them first but I still get my feed. Lorena just started my diet." Kari said. "I see you drink humans." I nodded.

"I only kill pedophiles, rapist, killers, and suicidal." She nodded.

"Tell me about your past." Kari pleaded. I sighed and nodded.

"I was born on March 25 1901 in Rome, Italy. My mom was a housewife and my father was a banker. I had one sister named Kylie, she was three years younger than me. My best friend was named Logan. We would always play with little pieces of wood by the lake. My sister would go with us. In 1909, when I was eight, we moved away from Rome and to Chicago, Illinois because my father got a job at a good bank there. I was sad to leave Logan but I got over it. My dad worked with Edward Masen Sr. Our families became close. Edward Sr and his wife, Elizabeth Masen had a son that was my age named Edward Anthony Masen. Edward and I were very close, almost like brothers. We would play out in this poppy field far away from our home. We would do everything together. Then in 1918 his father caught the Spanish Influenza. He died. Then Edward and his mother caught it and they both died. My family moved out west so we would be healthy. I was changed in 1919, when my father and I were arguing and he pushed me out two windows and into a pole. A vampire named James saved me. James had a coven. Laurent, Victoria, and himself. I joined his coven. We fed off humans. I couldn't drink animal, it would kill me inside. We were nomads. Traveling everywhere. We were passing through Forks, Washington. James went on this crazy chase after a human girl. A coven was protecting her. I left them after that. Victoria found me about 10 years after James was killed. She said Laurent was also killed. She was teaming up with her sister to kill the human. She asked me to join her but I refused. I traveled a lot until I met Kyle and Martha. They took me in with open arms and taught me to kill murders. We got 9 more brothers and sister. Bree, Regan, Max, Jen, Boston, Lisa, Henry, Bella, and I. I had no mate at all. Max, Jen, Boston, Lisa, Henry, Kyle, and Martha were killed by werewolves. Bella got separated from us but we found her a week ago. Then we found out about all the Power of Four crap and here we are now." I smiled at her.

"Wow. I was changed in 2006 by Frankie. I was bit by a vampire but Frankie saved me by turning me Immortal. Our family rules the underworld." By now Kari was laying by my side. She smiled at me. I smiled softly back. We both leaned in and our lips met one another. I felt electricity go through my entire body. We kissed each other with passion. We reluctantly pulled apart. "Wow. I like you Easton." Kari breathed. I pulled her onto my chest.

"I like you too. Did you feel the electricity?" I asked. She nodded and pressed her lips against mine again. I forgot all about Bella.

**Edward POV**

Easton just seems to familiar. I thought back to my human life. I gasped. Easton Jones! The same Easton I was friends with back in the 1900s. Oh wow. I sighed and ran back to the castle. Easton was gone. I sighed and laid on the couch. Alice screamed. I shot up. "What! Happened!" I yelled two separate words. She let me see the vision.

_Easton was in a meadow alone. Then a black haired woman stepped in and they talked for a few hours. Then they kissed. _

I snarled. "Where is Bella." I asked Alice.

"Upstairs." She said. I nodded and flew upstairs.

"Bella!" I pounded on her door. She opened it. "You need to follow me." I grabbed her hand and ran outside with her.

**Bella POV**

Edward grabbed my hand and ran with me into the forest. I just let him drag me. We came to a stop in a meadow. I was behind Edward so I didn't see everything. I peered around him and the sight I saw shattered my heart. "E-E-Easton." I gasped. The girl, which I found out was Kari and Easton jumped apart.

"Bella, I can explain." Easton said.

**Edward POV WARNING HIGH USE OF PROFANITYS!**

I know it would hurt Bella but she needed to see it for herself. Bella snarled and started yelling at Easton.

"No fucking need to explain Easton. I see your much happier with the enemy! What the fuck is this! Who the hell do you think you are? I am no fucking doormat that people can walk the fuck over! You listen you little bastard. I am through with you! I thought better of you. I went for 204 years of heartbreak without you! And you do this! You better be ready to fight on the fucking Immortal's side because I will be the one who is fucking killing your sorry, mother fucking, pathetic vampire ass. You can kiss my ass and don't let the fucking door hit you on the way out of my life!" Bella was livid. I held her arms back. I was not surprised at the profanity usage.

"Yes. Easton. Do you remember me? Edward Sr son? Elizabeth Masen's son? Edward Anthony Masen?" I sneered. He gaped.

"Edward?" He asked. I snarled.

"Let's get the fuck out of here Edward." Bella teleported us back to the castle. Everyone was in the living room. "FUCK!" She screamed. She grabbed the expensive looking lamp from the coffee table and threw it at the wall. She was sobbing and angry. She then grabbed the coffee table and chucked it at a wall. Then she punched the unbreakable wall. Repeatedly. After 105 punches the wall broke.

"Damn." Patricia muttered. "I thought the wall was unbreakable." I ran to Bella and grabbed her hands. I pulled her into my chest. She stopped struggling and sobbed. It broke my dead heart to see her in this much pain.

**AN**

**Gasp! Easton that cheater! I actually knew this would happen when I started this story. Sorry for all the Easton lovers but you'll find out more in the next few chapters. Review and tell me if you liked this story.**

**Also, I have very big news. Well, I am 6 weeks pregnant and I had my first ultrasound today. Well guess what? **

**I. Am. Having. Twins. **

**Gasp!**

**GVE**


	32. Questions and no answers

**I have an idea and I need your opinion on it.**

**A Fresh Prince Of Bel Air and Twilight crossover?**

**I'll do one.**

_**Patricia's thoughts are in italic bold.**_

_Lena's thoughts are in underlined italics__. _

Carmen's thoughts are underlined. 

**Bella's thoughts are underlined bold.**

**Easton POV**

Oh my god. How could I do that! I don't even know Kari. I only like her beauty. "Easton?" Kari asked.

"Yes?" I asked, uneasily. I didn't like her.

"You ok?" She asked. I shook my head. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Bella is my wife." I told her. "I'm going to find her."

"No your not. Freeze." She commanded. I couldn't move my body at all.

"What the hell." I spluttered.

"You will follow me." She commanded with a smirk. "Tell my that you will." She said.

"I will." No! I struggled against this power she had.

"Let's go. Follow me." She said and she took off running into the forest. My feet moved after hers. No! We ran out of the city and into more of the surrounding forest. There was large white house. "Mom! Dad! I have the first vampire. We use him as bait." Kari said. Oh god. I did not like where this was going.

**Bella POV**

Easton. God. Nothing hurts more than this. I looked into Edward's eyes. "How come he don't me?" I said. I broke down in Edward's arms.

**Edward POV**

I refrained Bella from destroying anything. She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes "How come he don't me?" Bella asked. It made my dead heart break even more. She broke down sobbing in my arms. She was in so much pain. I glanced over at Jasper and he was doubled over in pain, sobbing. "EASTON!" Bella screamed out in agony.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Jasper screamed. Bella fell to the floor. I sunk down with her. Bella was sobbing dry sobs like crazy. I cradled her in my arms. "MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" Jasper curled into a ball. Bella climbed out of my arms.

"Sorry Jasper. I am going for a walk." Bella sobbed. She ran out of the castle. I was going to run after her. _Give her time- Carmen. _I nodded and sat back down.

"He cheated on her with an Immortal?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"That is not like Easton." Bree murmured. I sighed. This would be a long night.

**Bella POV**

God. This is worse than anything, absolutely anything I have had to endure. This is the worst feeling. It hurts worse than every single thing that Wilcox did to me. Knowing that he loves somebody more. I need Easton. He is my world. God dammit! Why am I so dependent on him. I came to a stop at a small lake. I walked over and waded through the water onto a big rock. I curled into a ball. A song came to my mind. I haven't sang this song since I was with the Strikes. I opened my mouth to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Coz your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,  
But though you're still with me,I've been all alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me.

I sobbed dryly. I thought of a new song that I worked on a long time ago but never published. I started to sing that.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

I sobbed again. I wrapped my arms around my chest. I heard footsteps behind me. I sprang to my feet. I turned and there stood Kari Hikaru. "What do you want." I snarled.

"Just to let you know that I have taken Easton prisoner." She smiled. I growled.

"Give him back." I snarled.

"Never. He is mine." She smirked. I lifted my arms and the lake water raised. I splashed it on her and froze it.

"Tell me where he is." I hissed. **Carmen, Patricia, Lena, get to this beach now! I have an Immortal on my hands! **I thought quickly to them.

_We'll be there- Lena_I held Kari still.

"Unfreeze me." Kari demanded. I let my ice down. What the hell! How did she do that. "Follow me." She started to run. My feet pulled me with her. Dammit! No! How is she doing this. We came to a stop at the large white house. "Go in and go straight to the green room. Do not leave this house." Kari commanded. I walked inside and went to the green room. Easton was hunched over on the ground. I tried turning back but the force would not let me. I sat in the far left corner. He looked up at me.

"Bella." He breathed.

"Don't." I gasped.

"Bella, I don't love her. I love you. She was controlling me. Drawing me to her." Easton sobbed. I never seen him so helpless. I let out a sob. Easton was cradling me in his lap in less than a second. "Bella. I am so sorry. It was just like a force controlling me and making me kiss her." Easton whispered. The big question is, can I trust him again. Who do I chose? I don't want Edward to be sad. I don't want Easton to be sad. Damn. I should have chosen Jacob. A lot less problems. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Easton isn't the guy I think he is. I don't trust him right now. What if she didn't force him to kiss her. What if this is a ploy.

"I don't know. All I know is that we need to get out of here. Don't disturb me." I told him.

_**Bella! Where are you?- Patricia**_

**At the Easter bunny's house. Where do you think? **

_Bella, seriously. Where are you?-Lena_

**The Immortal's house with the jackass.**

Can you escape?- Carmen

**No. Kari has a power that makes us do whatever she says. It's like a control. You have to save us..**

_We'll be there soon. Keep the connection open.- Lena. _I nodded in their minds. I sighed. There was water in the corner. I made it come over to me. I swirled it around in the air then I froze it.

"How can you be so calm?" Easton asked incredulously.

"You think I'm calm?" I asked. He nodded. I laughed bitterly. "You have no clue how angry I am. How hurt. How sad. How furious. How much I want to kill everything in this room. You have no clue." I snarled. I shoved him off me. I needed an answer. I walked to the door and opened it. "Kari!" I yelled. She was there in a second. "Can you make him tell me if he kissed you or did you force him?" I asked. She nodded.

"Tell her if I used my power to make you kiss me." She demanded to Easton.

"You did not use your power. I kissed you because I like you." Easton smiled. I snarled and he frowned. Kari smirked and left the room.

"Your lucky I have some control, or you would be dead." I hissed. Easton cowered in the corner. I used the water and froze him there.

"Bella." Easton begged. I snarled.

"Do not call me that. It is Isabella." Easton shut up after that.

_**We are here. Ready for battle?- Patricia. **_I smiled. I heard loud crashes. The door opened. Carmen, Chad, and Lena came in.

"Let's go." Carmen said.

"She trapped us to the house." I told them.

"Patricia has them close to being on fire. So your free." Chad said. I sighed. Easton followed us out. I teleported back to the castle. Easton sat in the rocking chair. I sighed and ran to my room. I flopped on the bed. I started thinking. Edward cheated on me and I still loved and forgave him after that. He could have fought the waves of persuasion but he didn't. Easton could have not kissed her but he did kiss her. I love Edward as a brother. Or do I love him as more than a brother? I love Easton with my entire soul. But can I trust him? Will he break my heart again? All these questions and no answers.

**OK! This is important. **

**First- I have decided to stay as Golden Vampire Eyes. Yay!**

**Second- I have a new poll on my profile. I really don't know whether to pick Easton or Edward so vote and tell me who you want. I will NOT post until I have my answer.**

**Third- I would like you to tell me your favorite quote from A new song. Please? It can be sad, happy, angry, hurt, or lovey dovey. Just tell me.**

**Thanks!**

**Hug from Edward and Easton and a big physical examination from Carlisle**

**GVE**


	33. Wrong Choice

**Alright, I am pretty sure I know who my choice is based on the votes. So, I hope you don't kill me for who I chose. Sorry for all the E lovers. Hmm? Who could that E mean. Edward? Easton? Esme!? Read and find out.**

**Also to the reviewer Bree. I liked your review. I will try and put more feeling into my writing. Truth is about the Charmed crap. I haven't seen Charmed in 2 years. I didn't really watch it. I just thought it would be interesting to the story. **

**AND Please tell me your favorite quote or I'll hunt you down with an angry pig.**

**Also.**

**I hate to say it but I don't think I'll follow the votes. Maybe. Maybe not. I just don't know. And if more than 5 people don't like the person I chose then I will go back and change it.**

**Bella POV**

The pain and confusion consumed my entire being. I am so lost. Who do I chose? Who will be there for me? I am deeply in love with Easton but I am so scared to trust him. It is like I know that it will happen again. With Edward, I love him more than as a brother that is for sure. He was my first love, my first kiss, my first vampire boyfriend. My head feels like it being ripped into shreds. I sighed. I know who I am going to chose. I rose off my bed and silently walked down the spiral staircase of the castle. I entered the living room. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bree, Regan, Carmen, Chad, Lena, Patricia, and Easton sat in the room. "Bella." Easton breathed. I felt even more pain rush through my body. Jasper grimaced. Edward also went to stand up. I walked over to Easton.

"Easton, I can not trust you. I have a feeling that you'll cheat on me again. I just can't take that kind of pain. It is one of the worse kinds of pain anyone could administrate. Sorry but I don't feel the same love anymore." I whispered. Easton roughly stood up.

"I don't need you anyway!" Easton screamed in my face. Anger rushed through my veins like the blood that used to.

"GOOD! Go spend your pathetic life with that bitch! I don't need you! I haven't needed you for 204 years and I sure as hell don't need you now! There is the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out." I screamed back at him.

"I will." Easton snarled. He shoved me out of his way. I hissed along. How dare he lay a hand on me. This rage is more rage than I have ever felt. It consumed me. I grabbed Easton's shoulder and turned him around to face me. I pulled my arm back and let it go towards his jaw with as much force as I could produce in my body.

"Get out of my house. Dogs are not aloud." I seethed. Venom pooled in my mouth. I saw from my peripheral vision that there was a bucket of water on the counter. I lifted the water out of the bucket and splashed it on Easton. I made it move like a river out of the castle. I used telekinesis to slam the door. I soaked the water off the floor and back into the bucket. I glanced at Edward. He was frowning. I raised one of my perfect eyebrows. Edward sighed. I sighed also. He is probably happy to finally have me back. I felt a warmth that I forgot today. I walked over to Edward and kissed his cheek. I heard a soft growl. I pulled away from him. "I'm going for a run. Be back in a few." I told them. They nodded.

"Have fun." Patricia smirked. I nodded. I ran out the door and into the forest. Running was so exhilarating. It made me feel like I was flying above everything. Hmm. Flying. I pictured myself flying and I lifted high above the trees. Now this was the way to travel. It was so beautiful up here. I could see miles and miles of forest. There was no humans anywhere nearly close to here. I did a spin in the air. This is so amazing. It feels like blood is pumping through my heart again. I laughed at the silly thought.

"Wow." I muttered to myself. Great. Now I am talking to myself. This was exhilarating but I need to go back. I flew around for about 20 minutes. I was longing to get back to the castle. My other half was missing. I made the black-red mist surround me and I was back in the castle living room. The sight broke my heart again. Pain raced through my body. One of my worst nightmares was in front of me. Twice in a day. Damn. Edward was on top of what looked like Lena, making out with her. I gasped. Edward jumped off Lena. He looked guilty. "Why." I choked out.

"Bella, remember when you said you wanted us to move on and there was no flame between us. Well I moved on. I am sorry." Edward said remorsefully. I wouldn't let him know how much this really hurt me. It felt like a thousand knives. I pushed the emotion out.

"It is alright. I am not mad at either of you. Congratulations." I whispered. I raced upstairs. I threw myself on the bed. I let out a soft sob. Tears that would never fall filled my eyes. My heart felt like it was being wrenched into a million tiny pieces. I could not move my body at all. I was frozen.

"I finally understand." I came to a conclusion. I will always love Easton no matter what. Why'd I have to be stupid. Why did I even agree to come here. Why'd I ever agree to leaving Forks? Why. Why. Why.

**Easton POV.**

Bella swam me out of the castle. I heard the door slam. I already miss her. I need her to breathe and live. I love her with all my soul. Kissing that stupid slutty Kari was the biggest mistake in my existence no matter what. I just lost the best thing in my life. We have been through so much. I love her to death(No pun intended.) I felt like somebody was ripping my heart from my chest. I know what I will do. I jumped out of the water and ran to Bella's window. It was open. Good. I started to sing.

_Oh I had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away_

Bella walked out on the balcony. I gazed at her. She was so beautiful. Nothing could ever compare. I sang louder.

_I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Bella smiled down at me. All of the others came outside and watched me.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry._

I smiled sadly up at her. Bella smiled hugely at me. She jumped out of the window. I put my arms out and she landed in them. It sounded like boulders crashing. I pressed my lips to hers. I heard Alice, Esme, Bree, Carmen, Lena, and Patricia awe us. I felt whole again. Like my breath had been returned to my lungs and my soul was back in my body. Her lips on mine sent thousands of bolts of electricity through my entire body. It felt as if I could feel tiny particles in the air passing by. Bella pulled her lips away from mine.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my back. Bella smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I am so sorry. Kissing her was the biggest mistake I'll ever make. I love you and only you." I whispered against her neck. Bella nodded.

"I forgive you. It's happened before." She whispered. Everyone clapped. Bella and I laughed.

"Well look at this sight. How precious. It makes me want to puke." A unfamiliar voice spoke. We all turned around and there stood….

**Cliffy!**

**Songs Used**

**Sorry- BuckCherry. I don't own this song.**


	34. The fight PT 1

**Easton POV**

_Last time…_

"_Well look at this sight. How precious. It makes me want to puke." A unfamiliar voice spoke. We all turned around and there stood…._

A vampire with red-brown hair and bright topaz eyes. He was not alone. There were 37 other people with him. The vampire was familiar. I gasped. Anger filled my body. Wilcox. I heard a familiar giggle. I glanced to where it came from. Kari stood, crouched looking at me. This is the battle.

**Bella POV**

Anger, rage, pain, and vengeance drove me. Wilcox and the Immortals stood in front of us. Seeing Wilcox's ugly face sent chills down my back. "You." I snarled. I pried myself from Easton's arms. Alice, Rosalie, and I walked in front of the rest of our family. We crouched.

"Ah. Pixie. Blondie. Feisty. So good to see you." Wilcox smiled morbidly. I snarled with Rosalie and Alice.

"You will not win this battle Wilcox." Rosalie hissed. The moon rose above our heads, giving us a moonlit night. I felt energy being drove into me. I hissed madly.

"Battle mode." Wilcox demanded. The Immortals morphed into their true selves. They all had long, scathingly ugly talons coming out of their fingers and toes, they all sprouted huge black wings. There was a dark black aurora around all of them. Horns, tusks, and spike came out of their arms, backs, and face. Long fangs curved around their purple lips. There bright yellow eyes illuminated in the moonlight. They all had warts and bumps on their faces. They were hideous. I was worried for the others but I put it aside. I hissed. Everyone behind us crouched also. Wilcox and I started the deadly dance. I matched his every footstep with mine.

"Your even more ugly then you were back then." I snarled. Wilcox growled. "What ugly boy. Can't take the truth?" I mocked. Wilcox launched himself at me. I leaped over him before he could touch me. I spun on my heel and stared him down. I began to circle him again.

"Your just as much a whore as you were back then." Wilcox said. I hissed. Anger was the only emotion I was feeling right now.

"Enough with the childish comebacks you dick. Fight me." I snarled. I closed in on Wilcox. I lifted my left leg and kicked his gut. We both flew backwards. I flipped in the air and landed with a soft thud. Wilcox spun around and charged at me. I was about to move out of the way but I didn't move fast enough. Wilcox clipped my shoulder. I fell backwards. He kicked my side. I growled at him. I hopped to my feet. I circled around him while Alice and Rosalie increased towards him. I pushed my shoulder back in it's socket and charged at Wilcox. Rosalie and Alice grabbed both of his arms and pulled, hard. I rammed into his chest with my shoulder. Adrenaline pumped through my body. All I could think about was how much he hurt me. I let out a roar of fury. Wilcox drove his leg into my thigh. I hissed. Alice and Rosalie hit his head and gut. I ran at him and punched his face. I leaped over his head while he thrashed against the death hold they had on him. My razor sharp teeth sunk into his throat. His scream filled the area. "Scream for me Wilcox." I mocked. I flung my head to the side. Ripping and screaming filled the small area outside of the castle. I pulled Wilcox's throat and head from my mouth. I tossed it to Easton who was waiting for the other Immortals to start. Rosalie and Alice ripped his arms and legs off of his body. They shredded the rest of his body with their sharp nails. I lowered into a crouch again.

"What are they waiting for?" Carmen asked. Suddenly there was a fierce snarl and 30 other Immortals came out of the forest. I gasped. Easton pulled me behind him. I rolled my eyes and jumped out from in front of him.

"I'm a vampire also." I scolded him. He sighed. A Immortal with long black hair pounced at Bree. All of hell broke loose then. I ran for the closes Immortal. One line I read in one of the books came back into my mind. _One life of a loved one will be lost. _I gasped but then shook it off. Fear still leaked through but I replaced it with anger. The Immortal barred it's fangs at me. I barred my teeth at it. The Immortal pounced at me. I ducked under it. It snarled. The Immortal charged me again. I kicked it in it's stomach. The Immortal howled but proceeded to attack. One of the sharp talons pierced my right arm. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing you in one spot. I snarled and pulled it out of my arm. It flew off the ground. I grabbed its feet and slammed it into the ground. You have to snap off their wings to kill them! Carmen thought to me. Don't get stabbed with a spike though! It will poison you then weaken you so your open prey! I jumped on the wings and they snapped off. The piercing howl of the Immortal filled the air and it poofed into black mist. I glanced around at the others. Bree was on the ground with the Immortal on top of her. It was clawing at her chest. Rage boiled in my body. I ran towards them. Something hard crashed into me. My head banged into the ground. I looked at who knocked me down. It was another Immortal. I growled. I kicked it in the stomach and it flew off me. The Immortals moved like blurs, scary and frightening. I crouched again.

"Bella! Watch out!" Alice screamed. I looked to my left and another Immortal was advancing towards me. I gasped. I spun sideways in the air and kicked it's face. The other Immortal pulled me down by my waist. I hissed. Pain throbbed in my right arm. I ignored it. I barred my teeth at the Immortal on top of me. I bit down on it's leg. It howled and leaped off of me. I jumped to my feet and hit the Immortal in the face. Another howl came from the clearing. Ten more Immortals appeared. I cursed. We are way out numbered. The Immortal bit my arm. I pulled it back and kicked both of it's wings. They snapped off. It turned to black ash and blew away with the wind. I snarled and rubbed my right arm. It hurt worse now. Emmett had two Immortals fighting him, Esme had one, Carlisle was killing one, Edward was dodging another one, Lena was beating on one, Carmen was snapping at one, Patricia had three on her, she was burning them, Aro and Jane were back to back, Jane was glaring at them and Aro hitting them away from Jane, the other Volturi were in the same position. Regan was attacking the Immortal that is on Bree. I glanced around for Easton. I spotted him in a tree. Relief filled my body for a second. He pounced onto an Immortal's back. Both wings snapped at the same time and it disintegrated. I smiled at his triumph. _Bella! There are too many. Meet Carmen, Patricia, and I inside the room were you got your medallion. ASAP!- Lena _I ran inside as fast as I could. I raced down the long hallway and to the wall. I pressed my hand on the wall. I felt like I was being electrocuted. The wall opened. I raced down that hallway and entered the other room. Carmen was sobbing.

"What happened?" I asked Chad! Carmen thought.

"Chad was killed." Lena whispered. "The Immortals killed one of the most powerful besides us. We need to do the spell." Lena said. I nodded. Carmen, Patricia, Lena, and I ran outside again. We all held hands. "Lift off the ground." Lena told me. I imagined flying and we all were flying.

"Power of Four. Carmen Elaine Swan." Carmen said. She closed her eyes

"Power of Four. Lena Renee Swan." Lena said. She also closed her eyes.

"Power of Four. Patricia Marie Swan." Patricia said. She also closed her eyes.

"Power of Four. Isabella Marie Swan." I said. I closed my eyes like the others. Then all our eyes snapped open. Red mist surrounded me. Purple surrounded Carmen. Green surrounded Lena. Blue surrounded Patricia.

"Evil is among us. For we are outnumbered. We call forth thee." Carmen chanted.

"Thy shall die unless you shall help. Power of Four shall end." Lena chanted.

"Bring forth yourself Elizabeth Swan. Bring us your help." Patricia chanted. I gulped.

"Or we shall die this night." I said. The color disappeared and we lowered to the ground. The red, blue, purple, and green appeared in the air and then Elizabeth Swan appeared. She lowered herself to the ground.

"I cannot help thee. You must find the wand of the Swans. Use it. The Immortals are leaving to heal and get reinforcements. Now is your time to find thy wand." Elizabeth said and then she disappeared. I looked around. All the Immortals were flying away.

"What kind of reinforcements?" Esme asked.

"Warlocks, Gypsies, Demons, Giants, and Griffins." Alice told us. She was in pain. Holding her left arm.

"Where is the wand?" I asked. Confusion swept my brain.

"It is in the mythical realm." Carmen sighed. She turned to Lena. "Make the portal appear. Bella, Patricia, come on. Everyone else. Stay and guard the castle." Carmen demanded. Lena nodded. There was a green light then a door appeared. I raised my brows in confusion but went with it anyway. Easton crashed his lips to mine.

"Be safe. I love you." He whispered. I nodded.

"I will. I love you too." Carmen opened the door and we stepped into the mythical realm.


	35. The Jenisi Sisters

**Clothes, castle, and other things are on my Photobucket!!**

_Last time…_

"_I will. I love you too." Carmen opened the door and we stepped into the mythical realm_.

The sky was a deep grey color. The ground was made of smooth stone. There were many buildings surrounding our door. Disfigured people walked around the center where a giant candle was lit. There was black, purple, blue, and red mist floating around the area. Signaling that the Swan sisters were here. It was all an amazing sight to view. All of the disfigured people gasped and bowed in front of us. "Thank you all." Carmen said politely. Lena whistled through her fingers. A yellow taxi pulled to a stop in front of us. The driver was a skeleton. No joke. An actual skeleton. You could see into the sockets that were his eyes. I gaped.

"Hello Marti." Patricia greeted him efficiently. Marti smiled his bony smiled. Lena opened the back of the cab and scooted inside. Patricia followed. Then Lena and I.

"Where to ladies?" His voice sounded clean and clear like he had never well died.

"Jenisi Palace. We need to talk to the Jenisi sisters." Lena told Marti. He nodded and sped off towards what I could assume as Jenisi palace. I shifted my body to face Lena.

"Who are the Jenisi sisters?" I asked in a low voice but not yet a whisper.

"The Jenisi sisters are the most powerful gypsies sisters of the mythical realm. We have known them since we have been created. We also have a blood line connection to them." Lena explained. I raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at her.

"Grandma Janice?" Patricia hinted. I gasped. My mom! I thought she was a witch not gypsy.

"I thought she was a witch?" I said, confusion lacing my voice and making me even more confused.

"She has a tint of witch in her. She is mostly gypsy because of her father." Carmen explained.

"So, I'll get to see my mom again?" I questioned, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. I failed.

"Maybe. She might still be in the mortal realm but if she is we shall go fetch her and others." Patricia sighed. I nodded. I leaned my head back into the leather of the backseat. Trees and mythical people past us in a blur. Marti's taxi squealed to a stop in front of a large castle. It had a dark theme to it. The castle was a copper-ish color. There were dark pillars leading high into the sky. It was a magical sight. Carmen handed Marti a twenty dollar bill. We all slid out of the taxi.

"The castle is beautiful." I murmured. Lena nodded and smiled.

"Our castle in Alaska is better. Our castle here is better also." She mused. I nodded in agreement even though I never seen all the castles. A thought bounced into my head. Carmen had once said when we do the Power of Four spell that our elements would surround us. Didn't we do the spell earlier? I tapped Carmen on her shoulder. She appeared to be calm but I could see the worry behind the perfect mask.

"You said that when we do the Power of Four spell that our goddess element surrounds us. Didn't we do that spell earlier?" I asked. She shook her head, her brown hair framing her face.

"We did a summoning spell. With every spell we do together we say Power of Four then our full maiden name." Carmen explained. I nodded. It made more sense now. We walked slowly up to the wooden doors. I was deathly afraid of what could be going on in the mortal realm. Is Easton alright? I hope so. I was pulled out of my reverie by the wooden doors being pulled open. I looked to see who opened them. A woman with short black hair and green eyes opened the door. She looked to be about 5'4. Her hair was in a pixie style like Alice. She was wearing a red bikini top with embroidery going down her flat stomach to the loose red satin pants around her hips and legs. She had a genuine smile plastered on her face. I felt a bit better knowing that we would be getting help. Hopefully.

"Carmen! Patricia! Lena! It is so great to see you again. Welcome. Come inside please. Who is your guest?" The gypsy woman asked.

"The fourth Swan. Isabella." Carmen smiled softly at me. I grinned back. Being the fourth

Swan is fun. Well, besides the crazy people trying to kill us. The gypsy woman bowed her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella. Renée's daughter, right?" The gypsy woman asked. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Bella. Please call me Bella. Yes. I am Renée's daughter. It is a pleasure to meet you also,-" She never did say her name. Embarrassment filled me. "Your name was what again?" I asked softly.

"Oh! I am Nina Jenisi. Let me introduce you to my sisters. We'll get you some clothes and then we can talk over tea." Nina offered. Carmen nodded curtly. Nina led us into the large castle. The walls were painted a deep mahogany color. The floor had black tiling. There were torches leading down the dark corridor. Nina led us to a dark brown door. She unlatched the locks and pushed open the door. Inside it was brightly lit with a chandelier. There was wallpaper with fancy symbols. The floor was covered in the same black tile. There was a large white couch and on it was two unfamiliar people and then Renée!

"Mom!" I gasped. Renée snapped her head in my direction. Her eyes filled with pure joy and bliss. I ran towards her just as she leaped up to go towards me. I pulled her into a huge hug. "Mom! I've missed you so much! I thought Victoria killed you! I saw your body in a casket with Charlie's and Jacob's. I missed you!" I sobbed dryly into her shoulder. Renée stroked my hair softly and sobbed loudly in my ear.

"I've missed you too Bella honey. I thought you were dead! Then outside sources said that the fourth Swan had joined and I knew it was you. I am so happy to see you." Renée pulled away from me and turned towards Lena. Lena smiled softly at her. "Hello Grandma Lena." Lena was her grandma! Wow! I am so excited to be learning all this new information.

"Hello Gail." Lena said. Renée scowled at hearing her middle name. Lena chuckled and hugged Renée. I smiled. It felt good to have family act naturally around me.

"This is my sister Yvonne and this is my other sister Kionae. Then you already all know Renée. Yvonne, Kionae, this is Bella. The fourth Swan sister." Nina explained to her sisters. They bowed in front of me. Renée even bowed! Carmen, Lena, Patricia, and I smiled together at them. The gypsies rose to their feet.

"Mom, when were you planning on telling me you're a gypsy?" I accused playfully. Renée giggled. I smiled. I really have missed her. Nina sighed.

"Well, you should go dress for tea. Tallyho!" Kionae spoke in her British accent. Carmen nodded. Nina led us out of the room and back into the dark corridor. She pointed to a tall wooden door.

"That is your dressing room. Get to it." She whispered and left back to the room. Carmen, Lena, Patricia and I walked down to the room. Lena pushed open the doors and revealed a beautiful room. There was black tiling again but there was also faded purple wallpaper with tiny symbols, and expensive looking furniture. What really caught my attention was the closet. It was huge! It took up at least 2/4th of this room. Carmen and Lena entered the closet and pulled out four court dresses. They handed me mine. It was a flowing black corset dress. There was embroidery going down the corset and stopping at the waist. There was sliver silk arm bands that flow down my 3/4th sleeves. It was also at the bottom of the dress. I pulled off my clothes and pulled the expensive looking dress on. Lena came over and did the back of the corset. It made my bust look bigger. I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my long black hair into a bun. I put on light eyeliner and red lipstick. I walked back out. The others looked amazing. Carmen had on a sleeveless black corset dress. It was long and flowing. It had a red beaded cross on the front. Gorgeous. Lena had on a white and black gown with a floral like print and it was flowing. It had a train and puffy sleeves. Divine. Patricia had on a long black lace gown. It had white trimmings going down the sides and around the collar. Beautiful. I smiled at the sisters. They gave me a smile back. I love how I am accepted by them so easily. Their hair was in buns like mine. Patricia tossed me a pair of black stilettos. I slid them on my feet. It was very easy to walk in heels when you're a vampire. Carmen led the way back to the tea room. Renée smiled at me. I took in what she was wearing. She had a simple black cocktail dress and black flats. She looked beautiful.

"You look very gorgeous Bella." She whispered in my ear. I smiled at her. Behind all the smiles I was a mess. Fearing for Easton and my family. I sat crossed legged on a chair. Carmen, Lena, and Patricia sat on the next couch. The Jenisi sat on another couch. Renée sat with them.

"So is there a purpose you are here?" Yvonne asked. I took in her appearance. Yvonne had short red hair styled like Nina's, green eyes, perfectly arched eyebrows, dark red lipstick, and she was wearing the same outfit as Nina.

"We do. The Immortals have decided to attack. The rulers of the underworld. You remember, Sunshine? The Immortal who killed Patrick," Patricia said in annoyance. The Jenisi sisters gasped with pure hate.

"We have come to ask of your help. There are too many of them. They are also getting reinforcements. When they fought us they had 78. We only have 22. We ask of your help." Carmen said in her most persuasive tone. The Jenisi sisters looked between one another and nodded. Yes! More help! Maybe we won't be helpless.

"Thank you so very much. We are getting more reinforcements. Bring anything you need. We have to hurry." Lena thanked them gratefully. The Jenisi sisters scrambled off to get things they would bring. Lena, Carmen, Patricia, and I waited by the front door of the large castle.

"We have 26 now. How many more should we get?" I questioned. Carmen calculated something in her head.

"Maybe forty." She sighed. I nodded. The Jenisi sisters appeared with their items. We all left outside. At this rate it would take us all day to get forty people. I rolled my eyes. I lifted myself and Carmen, Patricia, and Lena into the air. All the people around town looked up at us.

"Everyone!" I yelled. "We are in major trouble. The Power of Four is in trouble. The Immortals of the underworld have started a war with us! We are outnumbered. We need all of your help. We would appreciate it very dearly and greatly." I shouted to the people below us.

"I'm in!" A giant yelled. I smiled at the tall person standing next to me. He gave me a huge smile back. A bunch of other people shouted that they were in. Now we have forty more people joining us. We would need more.


	36. Can't live without you

**Sorry if I have been lousy on the updates but I have a good reason. My dad is in the hospital with cardiomyopathy. I have been with him a lot. I will try and update faster. **

**Dresses on Photobucket.!!**

We would need more still. We only have sixty six people so far. The Immortals, based on my knowledge will probably have over a hundred. Or maybe they just went to heal. I'm not sure but the thought is driving me mad. I sighed. Maybe this is enough. It is. We got good fighters on our side. I peered through the crowd to find Patricia, Carmen, and Lena. I spotted them standing next to one of the four warlocks we had got to help. I started out in a run. A shredding sound was heard. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that my dress had gotten caught on a fence and it ripped all down the back. "Dammit." I muttered. Carmen, Lena, and Patricia were at my side in a second. It amazes me how much they care for me.

"What happened?" Lena asked, oblivious to my torn dress. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. It was pretty obvious that my dress was torn. Maybe she is just being nice.

"My dress got caught on the fence. I need to change." I told them. They all nodded in understanding. I truly love them. They are like sisters I never had. Always there for me but they also now how to pick a fight.

"We all should change. Come." Carmen motioned us towards a big brown colored barn. I could see the cracks in the wood. The mythical realm is so different from anything in the mortal realm. There are things alike but yet so very different. The barn door opened with a loud creak. We entered the barn. It looked a lot better on the inside rather than the outside. The floors were hard wood and a deep honey oak color. The walls had the same oak paneling. There was a rack with four short dresses on it. Carmen undressed and grabbed the purple dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress, with a rib sash, it went about mid-thigh on Carmen. Carmen pulled her hair out of a bun and it fell straight down her back in a wavy manor. Lena went to the dressing rack and pulled out a green dress. She undressed and slipped it on. It was a halter v-neck and it went mid-thigh on her. She also let her hair down her long, black, curly hair. Patricia pulled off her dress and put on a blue, crutched, spaghetti strap, v-neck, dress. It went mid-thigh on her. She did as the two before and let her wavy hair fall down her back.

"You look gorgeous." I complimented all three of them. I felt as if I was standing in a modeling shoot.

"Your dress is even better." Lena giggled. I wonder what my dress looks like. It is probably red since their dresses match the color of their mist. I walked slowly over to the rack. I was anxious. I pulled off my dress. It was kind of awkward being half naked in front of my great grandmother and her sisters. I pulled my dress off the rack. I gasped. It is gorgeous! It is a sparkly red color. It is halter and it scoops down past my belly button. It lands about two inches above mid thigh on me. I pulled it on quickly. I had to remove my bra for the dress to work but it was still gorgeous! Lena walked over and let my hair down. My black hair fell in a silky manor down my back. It was straight but yet it had volume.

"What about shoes?" I asked. Patricia chuckled and tossed me a pair of black stilettos. I put them on. We all had black stilettos on. We exited the barn looking fabulous. I may look fabulous but I am terrified. For Easton. For my family.

"Should we get a few more vampires to help?" Carmen pondered. Yes! I know who to get!

"I'll be back at the castle in a hour. Go. I will get help." I muttered. Before the could stop me I made a portal appear. I exited through the metal door. I appeared in a dark colored forest. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" The familiar voice asked. I smiled. I missed her voice already.

"Delilah! It is good to hear from you but I really need your help. Were are you?" I asked. Please be somewhere close.

"Kuna, Idaho. Why?" Delilah asked, confused. I don't have time to explain.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I snapped the phone shut and ran towards Kuna. I was there in three minutes. I caught onto Derek's tracks and I followed them towards a house. The house was a dark white color, the walls had green vines running down them, there was a small yard out in front of the house. The lights were on inside. I ran up to the door and knocked. Joey answered.

"Bella! Whoa! You look banging!" Joey ogled me for a second but then snapped out of it.

"Thanks." He led me inside. The interior was calm. There was wood paneling on the floor and the walls were a beige color. Derek and Delilah sat on the leather couch, waiting.

"Bells, it is good to see you. How are you?" Derek asked, giving me a small hug. I hugged him back.

"I wish I was here on good accounts but I'm not. I've come to ask of your help. The Immortals of the underworld are trying to kill us. We could use some more help. Please?" I begged them.

"Of course we'll help." Delilah proclaimed. I smiled cheekily at them. I led them outside and into the front yard.

"Grab my hands." I held my hands out to Joey and Derek. They grabbed them. Delilah held onto their other hands. I pictured the castle in my mind and I let the red and black mist cover us. Once it disappeared we were located in front of the castle. The entire army that we had gathered stood their with my family. I saw Easton sitting nervously by the creek. I ran to him and leaped into his arms. "I was so worried about you." I murmured into his ear. Easton gaped at me.

"You. Look. Indescribably, amazingly, beautiful." Easton groaned in my ear. I giggled and kissed his forehead. We walked hand in hand to join everyone else. The clearing was big enough that we made a straight line going across it. We faced the ever green forest and waited for the Immortals to start their attack. The Immortals showed their hideous faces through the forest. The entered the clearing. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. I was stricken with the unavoidable truth. We would lose some of our people. The Immortals indeed did have over a hundred. We have a measly sixty nine people. The sky melted into a perfect grey color to fit the day of despair. Whom I guessed as Sunshine crawled forward. Jane snarled furiously. I gasped as I saw Wilcox standing with them.

"Why didn't you burn him?" I seethed, breaking the silence that was brought upon us. Easton kissed my hand.

"Your family bonds are strong. Your shall break easily. Kari. Call forth the one you kissed." Sunshine's voice came out in a malicious snarl. Easton started to move towards Sunshine. I gripped his hand harder. I would not lose him again. He kept moving. He looked as if he was trying to break free. Soon Easton was in front of Sunshine. "If we take the one Isabella loves then she will be numb and weak." Sunshine smiled. Or that is what is looked like. I let out a fierce hiss. Sunshine circled Easton then pounced on him. She sent one of the sharp spikes on her back into his chest.

"Easton!" I screamed out of pure horror. Easton fell to the ground. His gorgeous face hit the grassy bank. He gasped out of the pain. Not Easton. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. It seems like everything is moving in slow motion. Like I cannot move fast enough. After what felt like eternity, I reached them. Easton was doubled over on the ground in pure pain. I kicked Sunshine off of him and onto the floor. "You bitch." I snarled. I stepped on her wings and she screamed out of pure agony. She drifted into dust under my feet. Before I could react another Immortal pounced on me. We went flying through the air. My back slammed into a tree. The tree shattered under the force. Derek yelled out of hysteria and ran towards me. I kicked the Immortal off of me and Derek hit both the wings. Soon it faded into dust. I peered around me. The giants were stepping on Immortals and slowly growing weaker. There was blood from some of the other non-vampires that had been killed. Another Immortal ran at me. I lifted myself in the air and jumped over it. I kicked one of its wings while I landed on my feet. Adrenaline pumped throughout my body. I was ready for this. To kill all in vengeance of Easton. I punched the other wing and it shattered. The Immortal faded to dust. I glanced around again. Esme and Carlisle were back to back fighting off the Immortals. Bree was karate chopping one of the wings off one. I am so afraid for my family. I looked at Easton. His face shows obvious pain. I start to run towards him when something hard crashed into me. Some Immortal flung Jane at me. The impact sounded like boulders crashing. We made a crevasse in the grass and dirt where we landed. Jane snarled and leaped off of me. I climbed my way up out of the hole.

"Bella! Look out!" Edward yelled as he took down an Immortal. I looked behind me and sure enough there was a Immortal charging at me. Their runs are more like frisky puppies rather than a terrifying beast. It tackled me to the ground. It tried to spear me with one the tusks on its face. I rolled out of the way a millisecond before the tusk hit the ground. I took it as my opportunity. I jumped on the wings and watched it float away in the wind. I peered around. Renée was taking down an Immortal. It amazed me how she fought. I would never imagine that she would be here and alive doing this.

"We need to use the vanquish spell!" Lena screamed as she ducked under an Immortal. I heard Patricia yelp as she was hit in the side. I growled. Don't mess with my family. I saw that Wilcox was advancing towards Carmen, Carmen oblivious to this was fighting an Immortal. Patricia somehow managed to light him on fire. I smiled as he burned. Burn in hell you bastard. I ran over towards Patricia and took the Immortal that was on her down. I killed it easily. Carmen and Lena ran towards Patricia and I. We all clasped hands and lifted off the ground.

"Power of Four, Carmen Elaine Swan" Carmen chanted. I felt as if time was running out.

"Power of Four, Lena Renee Swan" Lena chanted in a frenzied manor.

"Power of Four, Patricia Marie Swan" Patricia chanted. She looked to be haunted and growing weak.

"Power of Four, Isabella Marie Swan" I chanted for Easton. We shall kill them for him.

"We vanquish thee who harmed us. To the land of no escape. Leaving us in peace. For as long as all four of us shall live. Power of Four!" We chanted in perfect unison. Our voices raised above the screams and fighting. Each of our mist surrounded us and pulled us apart. Rocks surrounded Carmen. Fire surrounded Patricia. A portal like transparent thing surrounded Lena. A white light like the moon surrounded me. The wind whipped our dresses around our body. I hope this works. I am terrified. Mostly for Easton. A bright flash of green, purple, red, and blue light went off in the sky and everything went silent. I looked down. The Immortals lay in dust that soon blew away in the wind. We lowered to the ground. The war was finally over. It is over. Everyone who helped us started to cheer as they realized this. I on the other hand did not. Easton lay unmoving in the grass. I ran towards him and pulled him into my arms. He can't be gone. I need him! I love him!

"Easton!" I sobbed hysterically. The others quieted to listen to what I was mumbling. "Don't leave me! Come back! Please! I love you Easton! Please! I need you." I screamed. Renée raced over to me. She kneeled beside me.

"Who is this. Don't you love Edward?" Renée murmured.

"As a brother. This is Easton. My love." I sobbed. I felt a wetness in my eyes. I gasped. A tear. I haven't cried a real tear since I was human. The tear slid down my cheek and onto Easton's face. I heard him groan from beneath me. I looked down and saw his crimson eyes open.

"Bella." Easton breathed. He pulled my face down to his and pressed his lips to mine. "Marry me?" He whispered huskily.

"Of course." He is alive and everything will be alright long as he is alive.


	37. Brand new start of forever

**Clothes on Photobucket! Pictures on Photobucket!**

**Bella's POV**

Everything is finally safe for our family again. Bree, Regan, Easton, and I will be moving to the Alaskan castle for the Power of Four with Carmen, Lena, and Patricia. The Cullen's will be moving in also because of Lena and Edward. Alice, Rosalie, and I are still as close as ever. I found out that Easton and Edward used to be best friends. They are really close today also. It amazes me how my ex-boyfriend and my soon to be husband get along so well. I don't know why but I let Alice plan my wedding. I'm pretty sure I won't regret it. Today is the morning of my wedding. Easton and I snuggled in the cozy bed in the Idaho castle. He wrapped his comforting arms around my waist. I smiled softly. Easton leaned in and was about to kiss me when he was suddenly pulled away by a tiny pixie. I hissed. Alice laughed and passed Easton towards Emmett who then left. "Alice, what are you doing?" I groaned. She pulled me out of the bed and into a humongous bathroom.

"Getting you ready for your wedding, obviously." Alice giggled. Rose, Esme, Bree, Renée, Lena, Carmen, and Patricia came into the room. Oh no!

"Let the torture began." Bree giggled. They all came at me with different curlers, pins, makeup, and clips. Alice began working on my hair, curling it into ringlets. Rosalie was doing my makeup along with Bree and Carmen. Lena and Patricia had parts of my hair and they were also curling it.

"Where are the guys?" I asked as Alice was pinning up my hair. I saw her roll her eyes in the mirror. She probably knows but just wants to make me squirm.

"Out." Alice shrugged. I hope they aren't at a strip club or anything like that. Alice finished with my hair and Rose with my makeup. They all took a step back and gasped.

"Bella! You look beautiful." Renée said in awe. I knew if I was human I would be blushing. I smiled thankfully at her and looked in the mirror. I do look amazing. My hair was pinned up and went in curled ringlets down to my shoulders. My face was glowing with the right amount of makeup they put on me. My eyes had a light shade of ivory over them. There was light mascara and eyeliner. My cheeks had a very light blush to them with added sparkles. It was amazing. I leaped up and hugged Alice, Rosalie, Bree, Renée, Lena, Carmen, and Patricia to my body. They all giggled.

"Time for the dress!" Lena exclaimed and disappeared into her room. She came back with a long black bag. I took it from her and unzipped it. Alice immediately covered my eyes before I could see my dress. I groaned. I could myself being led towards a mirror. The soft thuds of our feet was the only noise. Alice pulled her hand from my eyes. I gazed at the woman staring back at me in the mirror. I went from boring human, to punkass rocker, to emo, then to badass chica, and here I am, chic. The dress was a soft ivory color. It was scoop neck and thin spaghetti straps. It went flowing down onto the floor where embroidery is. It was extraordinarily beautiful. I was overwhelmed with gratefulness towards my family. It seems like they were too. Because soon as I took one step towards them, they all had their arms around me. I saw Esme slip away after we all hugged. Where is she going? A second later Esme returned with a pair of white/ivory stilettos. I smiled at her and slid them onto my feet. Everyone smiled at me. I could feel my throat tightening. A dry sob racked its way through my body.

"What is wrong Bella?" Carmen asked, concern clear in her honey voice. I wasn't crying out of sadness. I am crying out of love and amazement.

"It is just that after all we have been through. Everyone of us can still put a smile upon our faces and love people." I said, my voice cracking twice. Rosalie was the first one to hug me. I held her tight against me. I love her like a sister. We've been through so much together. The others started joining the hug after a few seconds. A knock at the door got all of our attention. I lifted my hand and pulled open the door with one of my powers. Ha! It felt good not having to run back and forth answering door or anything. Emmett stood there smiling cheekily. I slammed the door. "You all need to get ready!" I shouted at the other vampire woman in the room. It started a scramble. I sat down on the couch and waited patiently. No matter how many times you get marry, your always as nervous as the first one. It is a funny thing also. When I was human I always imagined myself marrying Edward then having him change me and we would live in peace. But now, after all that I've been through I realize that I only love him as a brother. I sighed. I could almost feel every particle in the air. My stomach feels like it would throw up at any moment. My mind started going through the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Alice, Rosalie, and Bree would be my bridesmaids. Rosalie is the maid of honor. That disappointed Alice so I let her go all out on the wedding. I wanted Carmen, Lena, and Patricia to be bridesmaids but they refused, saying that they wouldn't want to distract the attention away from the guests by being up there. I still don't understand what in the world that means. Edward was Easton's best man. Regan and Jasper are his groomsmen. Emmett would be officiating us. Bree and Alice came out from there little podium. I gaped at them. They looked amazing. They had on a candy apple red, satin gown with asymmetric pleating and beading defying the waistline. The bodice is lightly beaded. The floor length A-line skirt has a front inverted pleat. The bodice has a lace up closure on the back. Bree's hair was in a curled bun with blonde ringlets framing her face. Alice's hair shocked me. The normal short pixie style was gone! Instead she had long, straight, jet black hair. It came to a stop at her waist. She smiled at my expression.

"How you maybe wondering." Alice murmured. "Renée. She is a gypsy so I asked for long hair and she gave it to me. It is her power. Wish granting!" Alice smiled. I hugged my pixie sister to me. Amazing. That is the word to describe Alice. Renée came out wearing an gorgeous dress. It was a magenta, sparkly, tank top dress that had a v-neck and a shrug. It looked wonderful on her. Carmen stepped out in a black tank top cocktail dress that ended right on her knees. It was lovely. Her hair was in a normal pony tail. Lena was wearing a white, sequined, halter cocktail dress that fell right above her knees. Her hair was in spiral curls and going down her back. It was magnificent. Patricia had on a blue, flowing, sequined, halter cocktail dress. Her hair was falling straight down her back. Everyone looks like a rockstar tonight.

"You all look amazing." I murmured to them. Almost everyone smiled. Where is Rosalie? Just as I thought that the blonde vampire stepped out from her dressing room. Rosalie looked stunning. She had on a satin spaghetti strap trumpet with a ruched bust and open crisscross back. Her blonde hair was in a cowbell bun at the top of her head. I wolf whistled. Rosalie giggled. The bells rang. We all scrambled outside of the room and towards the setting of the wedding. I got placed behind a curtain and was waiting behind the double doors. Here goes everything.

**Easton POV**

Today is my wedding. I am standing at the alter waiting for my wedding to start. No matter how many times you get married, your still as nervous as the first time. I adjusted the tie around my neck. The place looks amazing. Alice really did a good job. There was a long white roll of carpet leading to the alter. There are many white benches beside it. Red and white streams of lace are across the ceiling. It is lit by candles on the chandeliers. All the seats in the room are taken. I cannot wait for tonight, I thought to myself, seeing Bella in the little outfit Alice said she would wear. My mind started picturing myself devouring Bella. I heard a groan from beside me. Whoops! Forgot Edward was here.

"Yes. Please stop thinking of what you'll do to Bella tonight. There are other mind readers here." Edward muttered sourly. I punch his arm. We have returned to being best friends again. I hear the music start to play. I straighten up. Edward, Regan, and Jasper disappeared behind the doors. Alice and Jasper walk out together first. They look great. Alice has on a nice long red dress. Her hair grew longer. Probably a gypsy. Alice goes to stand on Bella's side while Jasper comes to stand on mine. Jasper and I have been close. Not best friends but good friends. Emmett wiggles his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes. So immature. Bree and Regan come strolling out. They also look amazing. Bree's hair is curled onto her head. Bree stands by Alice while Regan by Jasper. Then Edward and Rosalie walk out. They look terrific. Emmett gapes at his wife. Edward grimaces at his thoughts probably. They stand on there designated sides. Edward pats me on the back. I look out into the crowd before the wedding march starts. I see Esme, Renée, Carlisle, Carmen, Lena, and Patricia in the front row. Actually having a real mother in law is kind of strange to me. I never really remember my mom much. The wedding march started. All heads in the room snap towards the door. Bella steps out and I nearly faint. She looks dazzlingly, amazingly, outstandingly, indescribably, perfect. I silently thank God for all that he has given me. Bella smiles at everyone and slowly walks towards me. I swear, if I was human my heart would be on overdrive. Bella's eyes glaze over at everything Alice has done. Her face is glowing with a white translucent light. From the moon. Bella reaches me. I take her small hands into mine. I feel so much love and adoration radiating off myself and her. I don't hear a word Emmett says. I am lost in Bella's light red eyes. She is lost in mine.

"I do." Bella murmurs softly. Her voice is like molten honey. So sweet and pure.

"And do you Easton Jones take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Emmett asked, clearly excited for us.

"I do." I smiled at Bella. Her face seems to light up even more than before.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Emmett winks at Bella. I see her roll her eyes. I pull her in and press her soft, full lips to mine. It feels official this time. Like nothing will break us apart. Nothing will ever break us apart again. I scoop Bella into my arms bridal style. Everyone is cheering. I carry her out of the room. We walk outside and into the car. I speed off into the sunset. Welcome to the brand new start of forever.

**THE END**

**So there you got it. The end of A new song. My longest story yet! I know I've been gone for a while. Read my profile to find out some more info. Message boreds. I will try and update more today!**


	38. PHOTOBUCKET UPDATES COMING!

**I am updating my photobucket with old photos from the stories I wrote. I found the links in some old documents so be watching for new folders on my photobucket!**


	39. IMPORTANT!

I know you were all expecting a chapter, and I'm sorry, but this is an important AN.

This is really important.

Ok, I came up with a crazy idea to make a freewebs account and do FANFICTION AWARDS FOR TWILIGHT!

Here's how it works.

You will need to be a member of to send in any nominees.

You must include the name of the story, the author, the category, and the link to the story.

I will contact the author, letting them know what their story has been submitted for.

I will post a poll on my profile to vote for the winners, and I will tell you here.

The link to the site will be placed at the top of my profile, before anything else.

Contact me in a PM with you nominees info.

Thank you.


End file.
